Sinnestäuschungen
by raccooncitizen
Summary: DMxHG (erst HGxRW) Ein Quidditchspiel, das alles veränderte.Hogwarts, 6. Jahr. CHAPTER 12 UP! ..."Was dann geschah, übertraf ihre ganze Vorstellungskraft. Noch bevor sie den Spruch ausgesprochen hatte, spürte sie ein Paar heiße Lippen auf den ihren."...
1. Angenehme Überraschung

Disclaimer: Nun ja, ich hätte bestimmt nix dagegen, wenn ich die Harry Potter Charaktere besitzen würde. Wirklich nicht! Und ich glaube, ich würde mich sehr rührend um sie alle kümmern! ... aber ich glaube, ich kann das wieder mal vollkommen vergessen. Alles gehört Jo Rowling... alles, bis auf die Handlung natürlich :) Viel Spaß!  
  
Sinnestäuschungen  
  
Kapitel 1 - Angenehme Überraschung  
  
Der gepflegte Rasen des Hogwarts Quidditchfeldes unter ihren Füßen wollte sie scheinbar nicht vorankommen lassen. Hermiones Beine und Knie bewegten sich wie in Zeitlupe, während alles um sie herum seinem gewöhnlichen Rhythmus folgte. Es war, als ob eine dicke klebende zähe Gummischicht an der Unterseite ihrer Schuhe befestigt war. Es würde an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn sie es noch rechtzeitig in den Unterricht schaffen würde, um das Unvermeidliche aufzuhalten.   
  
Eine Ewigkeit später erreichte sie die riesige Eingangstür. Harry und Ron tänzelten ihr fröhlich entgegen, schienen die brünette Musterschülerin jedoch zu übersehen. War sie etwa unsichtbar?   
  
"Was hast du gemacht?" wollte Harry wissen.  
  
"Jetzt wird er endlich seine Lektion lernen!", lachte der rothaarige junge Mann, "einige Todesqualen plus Konsequenzen sind genau das was er verdient, nach allem was er sich mit ihr erlaubt hat!"  
  
"Wer? Was?" stieß Hermione hervor, doch die Gryffindors hatten sich soeben in Luft aufgelöst.  
  
Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund hatte sie das bestimmte Gefühl, genau zu wissen, wovon ihre Freunde gesprochen hatten und es war einfach irrelevant, es in klare Worte oder Gedanken zu fassen.  
  
Sir Cadogan, dessen Gemälde nach zahlreichen Bitten endlich an seiner Lieblingsstelle über der ersten Treppe befestigt worden war, unterbrach seine private Show, sobald er Hermione erblickt hatte und stieg aus der Leinwand heraus. Er ging in langsamem Schritttempo neben ihr her, während der jungen Frau vor Anstrengung Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen.  
  
"Hach, heute ist so ein schöner Tag, nicht wahr? Wissen Sie, in gewisser Weise vermisse ich aber schon meinen alten Platz. Nicht, dass mir dieser nicht gefällt - ganz im Gegenteil, meine Liebe! Es ist nur, ich hatte mir gerade ein neues Passwort überlegt. Was halten Sie von ..."  
  
Plötzlich gab der Widerstand unter ihren Füßen nach. Hermione mache einen gewaltigen Satz nach vorne, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel hin. Im nächsten Moment eilten drei elfjährige  Hufflepuffs direkt an ihr vorbei.  
  
"Beeilt euch! Mrs. Norris und Filch können überall sein! Ich möchte keine Strafe, nur weil wir länger als üblich geschlafen haben."  
  
Die junge Brünette rappelte sich schnell auf und bewegte sich Stufe für Stufe immer höher, bis sie endlich im Stockwerk unterhalb Professor Trelawney's Klassenraum angekommen war. So langsam ihre Bewegungen vor dem Schloss und in der Eingangshalle waren - jetzt waren sie umso schneller. In einigen Sekunden hatte sie die Treppe erreicht, schoss sie hoch und stieß mit aller Kraft die Falltür auf.  
  
Hermione's Augen schlugen auf und die junge Frau befand sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer des niedlichen Reihenhäuschens in Hampstead, einem kleinen Vorort Londons. Ein Blick auf die tickende Wanduhr enthüllte, dass sie erst gut drei Stunden geschlafen hatte. Sie seufzte resigniert.  
  
Eisig kalter Wind strömte unermüdlich durch das gekippte Fenster in den Raum und hatte Hermiones schlanken zerbrechlichen Körper in ihrem Schlaf abgekühlt.   
  
Seit dem ersten Winterferientag vor gut zwei Wochen, plagte sie Nacht für Nacht der selbe unangenehme Traum. Am Anfang ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts hatten sie solche Träume häufiger heimgesucht und wurden mit jedem weiteren Tag, an dem sie mit dem riesigen Schloss vertrauter wurde und sich sicherer fühlte immer seltener, bis sie eines Nachts gar nicht mehr aufkreuzten. Albträume brachten ihre Ängste und Sorgen in intensiver Weise zum Ausdruck. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte sie hatte gelernt, sich mit ihnen gründlich auseinander zu setzen. War dies getan, war sie wieder in der Lage, normal zu schlafen.  
  
Dieser Traum aber beunruhigte Hermione, denn sie konnte ihn nicht genau deuten. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Albträumen riss er jedes Mal an genau der gleichen Stelle. Es war keine hochkonzentrierte Angst darin enthalten; sie empfand eher ein Gefühl der tiefen Sorge.   
  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Gott existierte und hatte noch vor ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts immer versucht, gewisse Ereignisse durch ihr - für ihr zartes Alter schon - erstaunliches Denkvermögen zu erklären, was ihr so gut wie immer gelang. In der Schule für Zauberer und Hexen hatte sie gelernt, dass alle sogenannten Wunder durch nichts anderes, als durch reine Magie zu erklären waren. In diesem beklemmenden Traum jedoch schien sie auf eine primitivere Ebene des Denkens hinabzugleiten und klammerte sich an etwas, was ihr das Licht am Ende des Tunnels zeigte und ihr innerlich ein Fünkchen Hoffnung verlieh: inniges Beten.  
  
Hermione rollte sich zur gegenüberliegenden Seite ihres niedrigen Futonbettes und wollte gerade nach ihrem Zauberstab greifen, als sich plötzlich ihr Gewissen bemerkbar machte.   
  
Hogwarts-Schülern war es strengstens untersagt, in den Ferien Magie anzuwenden.   
  
Die junge Frau kletterte unter der warmen Decke heraus, wankte benommen zum Fenster und schloss es.  
  
Hampstead war in friedvollem Schlummer eingelullt. Kein einziges Licht brannte in den Häusern und der junge Neumond im klaren leuchtenden nächtlichen Sternenhimmel tauchte die schneeweißen Dächer der Stadt in milchig-fahles Licht. Die ganze Welt schien zu schlafen und das verträumte Szenario wirkte zeitlos und beruhigend.  
  
Ohne Probleme erkannte Hermione den großen Bären, dessen Sterne in denen des trauernden Thestralen aus dem astrologischen System der Ash-Daedra verflochten waren. Astrologie war eins ihrer Lieblingsfächer in Hogwarts, obwohl sie das eigentlich von jedem Fach behaupten konnte. Manchmal fanden ihre Eltern sie spätabends im Garten mit ihren Astrologiebüchern sitzen, von der Schönheit und Magie des Firmaments gebannt weit in die unendliche Ferne blickend.  
  
Fasziniert betrachtete die junge Frau die Anordnung der einzelnen Sterne durch das Fenster und verband diese mental zu ihren eigenen neuen Zeichen und Bildern. Soeben machte sie ihre Fantasie auf die Form des Gryffindor-Löwen aufmerksam, als der zentrale Stern dieser Erscheinung immer größer zu werden schien. Hermione runzelte die Stirn und öffnete neugierig das Fenster. Langsam wurden die Umrisse einer weißen Eule mit schwarzbraunen Flügeln deutlich.  
  
Es war Sir Robert, die persönliche Boteneule Professor Dumbledores aus Hogwarts. Der schöne stolze Vogel vollführte ein perfektes Salto Mortale, erreichte das Haus mit drei Flügelschlägen und ließ sich elegant auf der Fensterbank nieder.   
  
"Danke, Sir Robert", flüsterte Hermione, streichelte ihn am Kopf, band die Nachricht von seinem Bein und bot ihm einige Toastbrotstückchen zusammen mit etwas Wasser an. Sir Robert schielte argwöhnisch zu Krummbein herüber, der schlafend auf dem Bett zusammengerollt war, vergewisserte sich, dass ihm keine Gefahr drohte und machte sich anschließend gierig ans Brot. Hermione schlüpfte in ihren roten Bademantel, der sich auf ihrem Stuhl neben dem Bett befand, lehnte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, rollte den Brief auseinander und begann zu lesen.  
  
Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,   
  
Vielen Dank für Ihr Interesse am Unterricht der 'Geistigen Magie'. Wie Sie bereits wissen, wird dieses Fach Schülern normalerweise erst in ihrem siebten Jahr angeboten, doch aufgrund Ihrer durchaus ausbaufähigen Potenziale und Ihres unermüdlichen Fleißes haben wir uns entschieden, Ihnen einen Einstieg in dieses Fach direkt nach den Weihnachtsferien zu ermöglichen.   
  
Bitte besorgen Sie sich eine geeignete verzauberte Halbedelsteinkugel beim Edelsteinhändler Alixor in der Winkelgasse.  
  
Frohe Weihnachten und ein erfolgreiches neues Jahr.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Stellvertretende Schulleiterin  
  
Hermione las den Brief abermals durch. Sie fühlte sich wahrhaftig glücklich, denn in der 'Geistigen Magie' lernten die Schüler, allein mit ihrem Geist zu zaubern. Es war eine Ehre und ein Privileg, welches nur die Besten der Besten erfahren durften. Selbst in ganz Hogwarts gab es nur einen einzigen Lehrer, der diese Kunst beherrschte und sie an der Schule lehren durfte.   
  
Inzwischen hatte sich Sir Robert ausgeruht, gab es durch ein kleines Gurren zu verstehen und machte sich wieder von dannen. Hermione stieg ins Bett und kraulte Krummbein hinter dem Ohr, der seinen Kopf hob und genüsslich zu dösen anfing. Hermione legte sich auf den Rücken und verschränkte ihre Hände hinter dem Kopf. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zierte ihre schönen Gesichtszüge und sie seufzte tief. Gleich morgen würde sie dem Tropfenden Kessel einen Besuch abstatten. 


	2. Jade

Jade  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen ließ Hermione sich von ihren Eltern nach London fahren, wo sie in Aldwych ausstieg, um einige Straßen weiter zum Tropfenden Kessel zu gelangen. Die junge Hexe hatte kaum die alte Kneipe betreten - sofort wurde sie von vielen bekannten Gesichtern freundlich empfangen. Als gute Vertrauensschülerin, die keine ihrer Aufgaben vernachlässigte, gab sie jedem die Ehre eines kleinen Smalltalks und begab sich anschließend in den kleinen Raum, durch den sie in die Winkelgasse gelangte.  
  
Kleine zarte Schneeflocken tanzten in der hellen Mittagssonne eifrig um die Wette. Auf der Straße war nicht sonderlich viel los. Hier und da sah man einige Mitschüler ziellos durch die Gegend schlendern, aber es war natürlich nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Tumult, der hier vor dem Schulanfang herrschte.  
  
Zu aller Erst besuchte sie den Edelsteinhändler Alixor. Ein älterer Mann saß vor der Theke über einigen Schriftrollen und Büchern und rührte sich nicht, als Hermione eingetreten war. Verlegen räusperte sie sich. Alixor legte seinen langen Zeigefinger auf die Zeile, in der er sich gerade befunden hatte und hob langsam seinen Kopf in Richtung Tür. Er lächelte.  
  
"Ah, Sie müssen Miss Granger sein!" Er erhob sich. "Ich hatte Sie bereits erwartet. Kommen Sie!"  
  
Alixor führte Hermione zu einem Tisch unter dem langen Fenster, auf dem sich sieben faustgroße Edelsteinkugeln in hübschen geöffneten Schatullen befanden. Er stellte sich auf eine Seite und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. Perplex blickte sie auf die Steine und wieder zum alten Mann zurück.  
  
"Oh, natürlich. Ich vergaß. Sie hatten bisher ja noch keinen Unterricht! Stellen sie sich vor eine Kugel und strecken Sie ihre Hand aus, schließen Sie die Augen und konzentrieren Sie sich. Sobald Sie eine gewisse Verbindung zwischen Ihrem Arm und einer der Kugeln spüren, heben Sie sie mit Accio aus ihrer Schachtel."  
  
Hermione brauchte drei Versuche. Sie verspürte in ihrer Handfläche eine starke Spannung mit der blau-grünlichen Kugel, als sie nur die Hand darüber ausgestreckt hatte. Ohne das Wort  ausgesprochen zu haben, schoss sie hinauf.  
  
"Bemerkenswert," staunte Alixor, nahm den Stein und legte ihn vorsichtig in die Schachtel, "Jade. Oh ja, sehr interessant. Es verstärkt jede Art von Magie und hat nebenbei eine außerordentliche heilende Wirkung. Halten Sie ihn während Ihres Schlafes in greifbarer Nähe und er wird Ihre Angstträume verjagen. Und er sorgt für Ruhe, Rechtschaffenheit," der Händler lächelte sie väterlich an, "und Liebe. Es kommt selten vor, dass Jade seinen Besitzer so schnell und deutlich erkennt. Bewahren Sie die Kugel gut. Sie wird Ihnen gute Dienste leisten."  
  
"Danke, Mr. Alixor", sprach Hermione, bezahlte, legte die mit silbernen Fäden verzierte grüne Seidenschatulle in ihre schwarze Umhängetasche und verließ den Laden.   
  
Von älteren Schülern hatte sie erfahren, dass die Wahl der Kugel eine äußerst schwierige Aufgabe war, die einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Muggel-Armbanduhr und registrierte, dass ihr noch zwei gute Stunden blieben, bis sie wieder abgeholt werden würde. Das Wetter war angenehm und sie verbrachte ihre Zeit gerne in der Winkelgasse.  
  
Der hochgewachsene muskulöse blonde Schönling aus dem Hause Slytherin hatte gerade Mr. Borgin's Laden verlassen, wo er Valantuskraut und Zentaurenleber für einige mehr oder minder illegale Zaubertränke besorgt hatte. Anmaßend schritt der Sohn des Lucius Malfoy an den unscheinbaren Hexen und Zauberern in der Nokturngasse vorbei, sie keines weiteren Blickes würdigend.  
  
Dracos überirdisch schönes Antlitz von königlicher Blässe wurde durch die eisige Kälte der glanzvollen silbergrauen Augen akzentuiert, die ihm, gepaart mit dem sicheren und geschmeidigen Gang einer gefährlichen Raubkatze, eine unnahbare und enigmatische Aura verlieh. Dieser Wirkung war sich der Zauberer nur allzu bewusst - und er war stolz darauf. Jahrelang hatte er sich bemüht, seinem Vater und ewigem Vorbild zu ähneln und bekam im letzten Jahr die ersten Anzeichen von Lucius' Respekt und Achtung entgegengebracht. Der junge Slytherin war der einzige Erbe der Malfoys, einer Familie, die zu den ältesten reinblütigen Zauberergeschlechtern gehörten. Auf der ganzen Welt waren sie berühmt als dünkelhafte hartleibige Verfechter der Theorie der Rassentrennung mit einem extrem ausgeprägten Klassenbewusstsein, die mit den dunklen Künsten vertraut waren und deshalb von den meisten Zauberern zwar verachtet, deswegen aber nicht minder respektiert wurden.   
  
In den vergangenen zwei Wochen hatte Lucius Malfoy seinem Sohn den Trainer der irischen Weltmeister im Quidditch besorgt und schaute gerne zu, wie dieser Draco täglich mehrere Stunden hart trainierte und ihm neue Bewegungen und Fangmanöver beibrachte. Sowohl Trainer als auch Schüler waren von den erzielten Leistungen sehr zufrieden, denn der Schnatz konnte schon nach drei Trainingssequenzen nur noch kaum einige Minuten in der Luft schweben, ohne sofort vom jungen Malfoy gefangen zu werden. Für die kommenden anderthalb Jahre hatte Draco sich ein Ziel gesetzt: die Unterwerfung des Hauses Gryffindor im Quidditch und automatisch die peinliche Niederlage des Narbengesichts, sowie das Gewinnen des Hauspokals im sechsten und siebten Jahr der Zauberschule von Hogwarts.  
  
Draco machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchgeschäft in der Winkelgasse. Gerade, als er aus der Nokturngasse geschritten war, rannte ihm ein kleines Mädchen direkt vor die Füße. Die Kleine rappelte sich auf und versteinerte, als sie den Mann vor ihr als den Draco Malfoy identifiziert hatte. Er sah zu ihr herab und musterte sie - braune Haare, verwirrter Blick, Hogwarts-Gewand mit rotem Löwenemblem, allem Anschein nach in ihrem zweiten Jahr und wahrscheinlich ein Schlammblut noch dazu. Bei diesem Gedanken setzte er eine angewiderte Miene auf. Das Mädchen zuckte angstvoll zusammen.  
  
"Gehe mir aus den Augen, Gryffindor!", sprach Draco streng und halblaut; er setzte einen Akzent auf jedes einzelne klar artikulierte Wort, um seiner Reputation als Malfoy genau zu entsprechen. Der Slytherin klang so gefährlich, dass die zitternde und völlig irritierte Kleine, die sich wie vor einer provozierten Kobra langsam rückwärts bewegte, über einen Pflasterstein stolperte und erneut hinfiel. Erst jetzt gelang es ihr, seinem bedrohlich hypnotisierendem Blick zu entkommen, um dann so schnell wie möglich zu fliehen. Draco's Lippen formten ein winziges Grinsen und er setzte seinen Weg fort. Wieder einmal hatte er eine der Methoden seines Vaters erfolgreich angewendet. Was ihm jetzt nur noch fehlte, war Lucius' schwarzer Stab mit Schlangenkopf. Erhaben setzte er seinen Weg fort.  
  
Beim betreten von 'Qualität für Quidditch' wurde Dracos Aufmerksamkeit sofort auf die Rückenansicht einer jungen Frau gelenkt, die sich vor dem neuesten Schnatz-Modell befand.   
  
Sie trug einen eng anliegenden weinroten Kragenpullover, der ihre zarte schlanke Figur schön betonte. Eine schwarze Cordhose mit leichtem Schlag saß auf ihren wohlgeformten Hüften und hob ihre schlanken langen Beine hervor; ihre leicht gewellten langen braunen Haare lasteten schwer auf ihrer linken Schulter und enthüllten einen kleinen Teil ihres schlanken blassen Halses.   
  
Diese Figur bannte ihn. Wer konnte sich nur in einem solchen Körper verbergen? Wäre sie eine Hogwarts-Schülerin gewesen, hätte Draco sie sofort erkannt. Immerhin war er der Vertrauensschüler seines Hauses und kannte jeden Schüler ab der fünften Klasse - zumindest vom Sehen. Leise wie der Schatten der Dunkelheit näherte er sich der jungen Frau und erstarrte, als er nah genug bei ihr stand, um fast ihre Körperwärme absorbieren zu können. Sie schien ganz in Gedanken versunken zu sein und hob ihre Hand zum ruhenden Schnatz. Das war Dracos Einsatz: In dem Moment, als sie die goldene Kugel berührt hatte, und ihre eifrigen Flügel wild zu schlagen begannen, legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie erschreckte sich so stark, dass sie einen großen Schritt zurücktrat und dabei das Gleichgewicht verlor. Zwei feste Arme hatten sich um ihre Taille geschlungen - sie riss den Slytherin mit lautem Gepolter mit sich auf den Parkettboden.   
  
Während sie leise stöhnend ihre rechte Schläfe rieb, dachte sie zwangsläufig an Ron und lächelte. Er war reifer geworden - zumindest äußerlich. Die neugierigen blauen Augen und kleinen Sommersprossen in seinem weichen freundlichen Gesicht waren von feurig-rotem Haar eingerahmt. Innerlich war er immer noch der kleine tapsige Gryffindor, wie sie ihn in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte. Kurz vor den Ferien war sie mit ihm zusammengekommen. Er hatte sich getraut, sie zum Halloween-Ball einzuladen und gestand ihr unmittelbar danach eher stammelnd seine Liebe - es klang so liebenswert, dass es ihr nur mit größter Mühe gelang, ein breites Grinsen und ein herzhaftes Lachen zu unterdrücken.   
  
"Ron, muss das sein?", fragte sie lächelnd und drehte sich in der Umarmung um. Ihr Kiefer klappte herunter - sie starrte in die silbergrauen Augen von...  
  
"Malfoy!", keuchte sie fassungslos.  
  
"Granger, d-du?", stotterte er im selben Augenblick.  
  
"Wer denn sonst?", entgegnete die junge Frau.  
  
Für eine Sekunde war in den Augen beider ein seltener Ausdruck von tiefster Verwirrung zu erkennen. Sie sahen einander stumm an, doch Hermione sammelte ihre Gedanken schnell, kehrte in die Realität zurück und setzte einen angewiderten Blick auf.  
  
"Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von mir! Was hast du dir überhaupt dabei gedacht?"   
  
Harsch stieß seine Hände weg, die ihren Körper noch immer umschlungen hielten, sprang auf und streifte den Staub von ihrer schwarzen Hose ab.  
  
Bestürzt von der herben Enttäuschung rappelte er sich langsam auf und musterte sorgfältig sein Gegenüber.   
  
"Wo sind Potty und das Wiesel? Sind dir beiden Idioten entwischt, als sie wieder versucht haben, die Welt zu retten? Hat Mama Granger versagt?"  
  
"Halt' die Klappe, Malfoy. Sie können sehr wohl auf sich selbst aufpassen!"  
  
"Das glaube ich dir, Wer weiß, was sie alles machen, wenn sie alleine sind. Und überhaupt, was tust du hier eigentlich? Lassen dich deine Muggel-Eltern nicht mehr nach Hause?" Hermione hielt es für das Beste, Dracos erste Bemerkung einfach zu ignorieren.  
  
"Warum kümmert dich das?", entgegnete sie.  
  
"Tut es nicht, glaub mir. Zivilisierte Menschen nennen das 'Smalltalk'."  
  
"Oh, sag bloß, das hat sich schon bis zu euch Reinblütern durchgesetzt?", spöttelte sie.  
  
"Sag's mir trotzdem.", bestand er.  
  
"Ich musste noch einige Materialien für die 'Geistige Magie' besorgen.", erwähnte Hermione mit einer kritisch gehobenen Augenbraue, "Ich werde direkt nach den Ferien damit beginnen."  
  
Unwillkürlich zuckte Draco zusammen. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass er dem Unterricht zusammen mit einem anderen Schüler folgen würde, aber warum um alles in der Welt musste es das kleine dreckige Schlammblut sein?  
  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass man dich in meinen Kurs geschoben hat!", fuhr er sie an.  
  
Ein Fach alleine mit Malfoy. Gott muss mich lieben!, dachte Hermione.  
  
"Dein Kurs? Ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass ich in 99% der Fächer besser bin als du! Und Hogwarts lässt nur die besten Schüler in die Geistige Magie."  
  
"Nun ja, im Gegensatz zu dir, muss ich nicht lernen, um ausgezeichnet zu sein. Ich habe das Zaubern im Blut. Glaub' mir, wenn ich wollte und auch nur einmal ein Buch öffnen würde, wäre ich dir in allen Fächern weit überlegen. Aber sieh' dich an! Jedes Mal, wenn ich an der Bibliothek vorbeigehe, sitzt du darin und blätterst in den dicksten Büchern, die du kriegen kannst! Kein Wunder, dass du außer den beiden Losern keine Freunde hast!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging er zur Eingangstür, während sie ihm etwas über Crabbe und Goyle als persönliche Sklaven, Pansy, Blaise, seinem Reichtum, einem großen Mundwerk und fehlendem Charakter an den Kopf knallte. Draco wandte sich um, setzte eins seiner schmierigsten Grinsen auf und warf ihr eine falsche Kusshand zu - eine Geste die Hermione sofort zum Schweigen brachte.   
  
Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ die junge Zauberin mit einem energisch hin und her fliegenden Schnatz im Raum zurück. Hermione starrte noch einige Momente zur Tür, strecke ihre Hand nach der Kugel aus, so wie sie es mit der Jadekugel bei Alixor getan hatte, und kommandierte 'Accio'. Nichts passierte.  
  
"Na das wird ein tolles Jahr", murmelte die junge Hexe. 


	3. Plattform Neundreiviertel

Plattform Neundreiviertel  
  
Kurz vor acht Uhr, noch bevor der Wecker sie aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen hatte, wachte Hermione auf. Schon wieder hatte sie der gleiche Traum heimgesucht. Was immer es war, sie hatte das Gefühl, es schon bald herausfinden zu können. Heute, am letzten Ferientag wollte sie jedoch keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, denn schon in drei Stunden würde sie mit ihren Freunden im Hogwarts-Express nach Hogsmeade sitzen. Gemütlich stand sie auf und machte sich reisefertig. Ihre Koffer waren schon seit zwei Tagen gepackt und warteten nur noch still darauf, ins Auto geladen zu werden.   
  
Die restlichen Ferientage hatte Hermione entweder bei ihrer Familie und Verwandten oder bei ihren Muggel-Freunden verbracht, die sich alle darüber beklagten, sie viel zu selten zu sehen. Pig und Hedwig besuchten sie abwechselnd fast jeden Tag und brachten Nachrichten von Harry, Ron und seinen Geschwistern, die Weihnachten bei seinen Verwandten in Schottland verbracht hatten. Sie konnte beinahe das strahlende Glänzen in Harrys Augen aus seinen Briefen erkennen, als er über das Fest berichtete. Es war für ihn bestimmt das schönste Weihnachten, das er jemals gefeiert hatte. Ron beschrieb es jedoch als ziemlich fade und wiederholte in jedem zweiten Satz, wie sehr er Hermione vermisste. Selbst Neujahr hatte das goldene Trio von Gryffindor nicht gemeinsam feiern können.  
  
Nach dem schnellen Frühstück gegen zehn Uhr befanden sich die Grangers auf dem Weg zum Londoner King's Cross. Kaum hatten sie das neunte Gleis betreten, als schon zwei ihr nur allzu bekannte Stimmen ihren Namen riefen.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" rief sie freudig. Ihre beiden Freunde stürmten auf sie zu und überrannten sie beinahe mit ihrer hochkonzentrierten Energie. Ron gewährte Harry die erste Umarmung, um dann den Arm um die Taille seiner Freundin zu schlingen und sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu sich in einen zärtlichen Begrüßungskuss zu ziehen. Ginny beobachtete die beiden verträumt und schielte verstohlen zu Harry herüber.  
  
"Einen Tag mehr ohne dich hätte ich wirklich nicht mehr ausgehalten!", lächelte er verlegen und bekam wieder ein wenig Farbe ins Gesicht.  
  
"Ron hat die ganze Zeit nur von dir gesprochen", grinste Harry. Fred und George stimmten zu und begannen scherzhaft, ihren jüngeren Bruder zu imitieren.  
  
Hermione's Eltern waren bereits in einem lockeren Gespräch mit den Weasleys vertieft. Molly Weasley sah nach einigen Minuten auf und verkündete die Uhrzeit. Es war zwanzig vor elf und man entschied sich, schon jetzt voneinander Abschied zu nehmen und sich alles Gute zu wünschen, denn die Grangers sahen dem Betreten des Bahnsteigs 9 3/4 noch etwas skeptisch entgegen und blieben lieber in der Muggelwelt. Schon ein Besuch in der Winkelgasse stellte für sie eine große Überwindung dar. Ihre Tochter reiste heute nicht alleine ab und es bestand kein Grund zur Sorge.  
  
Die Hogwarts-Schüler liefen nacheinander auf die Absperrung vor dem Bahnsteig für die Gleise neun und zehn zu und gelangten zur scharlachroten Dampflokomotive, die bereits von unzähligen Menschen umgeben war. Viele bekannte Gesichter tummelten sich auf dem Bahnsteig. Hier und da liefen einige aufgeregte Ravenclaws umher. Eine kleine Gruppe von Slytherin war gerade dabei, - wie konnte es anders sein - einige Erstklässler zu terrorisieren. Das Wort Quidditch konnte aus der Unterhaltung eines Gryffindors mit einem Hufflepuff herausgehört werden, zusammen mit dem Namen des ermordeten Cedric Diggory. Hermione überkam ein leichter Schauder, als sie seinen Namen hörte. Er hatte sich immer wie ein richtiger Gentleman benommen und war stets freundlich und zuvorkommend gewesen. Vielleicht war auch sie ein kleines bisschen in ihn verliebt und hatte sich nur nicht getraut, es sich selbst einzugestehen. Zweifelsohne hätte er es letztes und dieses Jahr zum Schulsprecher geschafft.   
  
Die Zwillinge hatten gerade ihren besten Freund Lee Jordan gesichtet und verschwanden schnell zu ihm. Hermione lächelte den beiden hinterher und wurde im selben Moment auf die Slytherins Malfoy und Zabini gerichtet. Draco flüsterte Blaise etwas zu, welcher Hermione überheblich anlächelte, und entfernte sich von seinem Freund, um direkt auf die brünette Hexe zuzumarschieren.  
  
Draco musterte sie grinsend von oben bis unten, wie er es vor einigen Tagen in der Winkelgasse bereits getan hatte und entdeckte Rons Arm um sie.  
  
"Wie ich sehe hast du deine beiden Hündchen gefunden," Er warf dem rothaarigen Gryffindor einen Todesblick zu und erinnerte Hermione augenblicklich an Lucius Malfoy, wie sie ihn zum ersten Mal im Buchladen 'Flourish & Blotts' gesehen hatte, "und sie sind anhänglicher als je zuvor. Was würde Potty bloß sagen, wenn er dich so mit seinem besten Freund erwischen würde?"  
  
Draco sprach so, als wären seine Erzfeinde gar nicht anwesend. Harry und Ron begannen ihn zu beleidigen, doch er ignorierte sie gezielt. Schließlich löste sich Hermione aus den Armen ihres Freundes und trat auf den Slytherin zu.  
  
"Du tust ja schon fast so, als könntest du ohne mich gar nicht mehr leben!", fauchte sie hasserfüllt, "Du wirst noch genug Möglichkeiten haben, mich zu terrorisieren! Das Jahr wird für uns beide nicht leicht werden! Lass' mich jetzt einfach in Ruhe!"  
  
"Seit wann ist die Schule denn schwer für dich, Mione?", fiel Harry dazwischen. Hermione hörte nicht hin. Sie hatte ihm nichts von der Geistigen Magie erzählt. Niemand sollte vorerst davon wissen.   
  
Malfoy entgingen nicht die skeptischen Blicke, die sich Harry und Ron austauschten. Er erriet, dass Granger damit ihr gemeinsames Fach gemeint hatte, aber die Worte hätten mit ein bisschen gutem Willen mehrdeutig verstanden werden. Er entschied sich, die Situation zu seinen Gunsten auszunutzen und setzte eine geschockte Miene auf. Draco war ein verdammt guter Schauspieler.  
  
"Für uns beide...", stammelte er nervös und klang dabei wirklich sehr überzeugend, "du meinst... du meinst damit, ...du hast dich entschieden? ...Du willst es ... wirklich?" Seine Stimme hob sich.  
  
"Natürlich!", entgegnete sie entrüstet, "Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde es aufgeben, nachdem ich es erfahren habe? Ich kann es und ich werde es dir beweisen!"  
  
"Merlins Bart!" Der Slytherin seufzte erleichtert. "Vater wird mich umbringen!" Draco blickte ungläubig zu seinen Füßen herab und lächelte: "Aber das ist jetzt egal." Er nahm den Kopf der nun völlig irritierten Brünetten in seine Hände, zwang sie, zu ihm aufzusehen und flüsterte zuversichtlich: "Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch, Hermione! Ich verspreche es dir." Die junge Zauberin stieß ihn augenblicklich weg.  
  
"Seit wann nennst du sie Hermione? Was ... was passiert hier verdammt noch mal?" Ron war in Rage.  
  
"Wie?", entgegnete der Slytherin, "du hast deinen Mitläufern nichts von uns erzählt?"  
  
"Niemand weiß davon.", betonte sie.  
  
Nichts hätte Draco in diesem Moment eine größere Genugtuung verschafft, als diese drei Worte aus dem Mund des prüden Bücherwurms zu hören.  
  
"Du verdammtes Schwein!" Mit diesen Worten warf sich der jüngste männliche Weasley auf Malfoy. Nur mit größter Mühe gelang es Neville Longbottom, der gerade auf dem Weg zu seinen Mitschülern befand, seinen Freund zurückhalten.  
  
"Ron! Hör' auf! Ich hätte euch davon erzählen sollen! Lass' gut sein! Er ist es nicht Wert!", flehte Hermione.  
  
"Aber er ist es wert, dass du mit ihm schläfst? Wie lange geht das schon? Und warum um alles in der Welt bist du dann mit mir zusammen? Und ich dachte wirklich, du wärst noch nicht bereit dafür!", tobte er, "Musterschülerin Hermione Granger schwanger von Schleimbeutel Draco Malfoy! Das gibt eine tolle Schlagzeile!"  
  
Der allgemeine Tumult verstummte mit einem Schlag. Alle Umstehenden starrten schockiert auf die Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor. Draco kehrte leise zu Blaise zurück und ließ schließlich ein breites Grinsen des Triumphs durchscheinen.  
  
"Schwanger?", flüsterte Hermione kaum hörbar und ihre Augen weiteten sich in Ungläubigkeit, doch sie erlang sofort die Kontrolle schnell wieder.   
  
"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Ich bin weder schwanger noch habe ich gottverdammtnochmal mit diesem Dreckskerl geschlafen! Was fällt dir ein, mir so etwas zu unterstellen? Selbst wenn ich die letzte Frau auf Erden wäre und es meine Aufgabe wäre, den Fortbestand der Menschheit zu sichern, kannst du dir sicher sein, dass ich es nicht mit Draco Malfoy tun würde! Professor McGonagall hat mich in den Ferien informiert, dass Malfoy und ich gleich nach den Ferien mit der Geistigen Magie anfangen dürfen. Es hätte vorerst niemand davon erfahren sollen und du, Harry und Ginny wären garantiert die ersten gewesen, denen ich es erzählt hätte. Vielleicht hätte ich schon während der Zugfahrt nicht mehr ausgehalten, ein Geheimnis vor euch versteckt zu halten! Aber dank deines Mundwerks und muss ich mich hier vor der gesamten Schülerschaft für rechtfertigen, was ich nicht getan habe und beten, dass diese Sache aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in die Zeitung gelangt. Vielen Dank für dein Vertrauen, Ron! Du solltest langsam wirklich lernen, dein Temperament zu zügeln!"   
  
"Wieso fasst er dich dann an? Warum spricht er so zärtlich mit dir?" trotzte ihr Freund.  
  
"Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, oder? Malfoy versucht schon seit sechs Jahren, uns auseinander zu bringen und gegeneinander aufzuhetzen, verstehst du das nicht? Um das zu erreichen, würde er alles tun!" Hermione kochte vor Wut.  
  
"Mione," versuchte Harry, sie zu besänftigen, "du hast Recht! Und wenn du genau so weitermachst, hat er genau das erreicht, was er wollte. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, Ginny und ich, wir haben es auch missverstanden."  
  
"Und dann hat dieser falsche Dreckskerl dich auch noch mit deinem Vornamen angeredet," nickte Rons Schwester schuldbewusst, "Es tut mir leid. Bitte, vertragt euch jetzt wieder!"  
  
In diesem Moment ertönte ein lautes pfeifendes Geräusch, das den Schülern bedeutete, einzusteigen. Kopfschüttelnd hob Hermione ihren Koffer und nahm Krummbein in den Arm.  
  
"Ich muss in den Vertrauensschülerabteil. Reden wir in Hogwarts darüber." sagte Hermione tonlos und verschwand in den Zug, gefolgt von Draco, dessen Triumph noch immer klar in seinem Gesicht stand. Bevor sie eingestiegen waren, hatte er Hermione eingeholt und wollte gerade seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legen, als sich die junge Frau umdrehte und ihm ihren Zauberstab drohend ins Gesicht hielt.  
  
"Meinst du, es ist wirklich nichts dran, Harry?" wollte Ron wissen, der sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Natürlich nicht. Außerdem wird sie es nicht bis heute Abend ohne dich aushalten. Sie wird in unser Abteil kommen, noch bevor wir die Hälfte der Strecke zurückgelegt haben werden."  
  
Ginny war mit ihrem Koffer schon vorausgegangen und winkte den beiden jungen Männern zu.   
  
"Malfoy ist auch Vertrauensschüler!", brummte Ron sauer. Sein Freund seufzte klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ron, du bist wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall! Hermione liebt dich!"  
  
Sie waren die letzten, die den Hogwarts Express bestiegen.  
  
Sodelle! Das war ein weiteres Kapitel... Gefällt's euch? Soll ich weiter schreiben? Würd mich über ein kleines Review freuen! 


	4. HogwartsExpress

-  
  
Im Zug spazierte Draco mit hoch erhobenem Kopf am ersten der beiden Vertrauensschülerabteile vorbei und betrat den Zweiten, in welchem Susan Bones gerade ihr Gepäck über dem Kopf sicher verstaute. Eddie Carmichael, der Vertrauensschüler aus Ravenclaw, saß neben der Tür und war in den neuen Tagespropheten vertieft. Er sah kurz auf, als Draco den Abteil betrat und begrüßte ihn tonlos, der Formalität wegen. Der Slytherin erwiderte mit einem ernsten Blick und kurzem Nicken, zauberte seinen Koffer auf die Ablage und ließ sich selbstverständlich in den Sitz neben Eddie am Fenster nieder.  
  
"Malfoy, das war mein Platz!", seufzte Susan.  
  
"Genau richtig, es war dein Platz! Jetzt setz' dich hin. Ich will nicht, dass du auf mich fällst, wenn wir losfahren. Selbst meine Hauselfen wären dann nicht in der Lage, meine Kleidung zu reinigen!"  
  
"Du eingebildeter Bastard!", fuhr ihn die Vertrauensschülerin aus Gryffindor an, die gerade in den Abteil eingetreten und noch sichtlich furios wegen der Aktion auf dem Bahnsteig war, "Du redest so, als wäre sie für dich noch widerwärtiger als ein Muggel!"   
  
Hermione war praktisch die einzige Schülerin, die es bei Draco wagte, die Stimme zu heben oder gar handgreiflich zu werden.   
  
"Sie ist in Hufflepuff, _Granger_, das reicht.", grinste der Blonde, erhob sich und verbeugte sich zynisch-unterwürfig vor ihr. Mit einer Handbewegung, die nur einem Lakaien zugeschrieben werden konnte, deutete er auf seinen Platz.  
  
Intuitiv wanderte ihre Hand in ihre Umhängetasche, in der sich ihr Zauberstab befand, doch bevor sie etwas tat, was sie eventuell später bereuen würde, entschied sie sich, sich zivilisiert zu benehmen. Drei Mal atmete sie tief ein und aus und setzte sich Malfoy gegenüber.  
  
"Was sollte das eben draußen, _Malfoy?_ Du tyrannisierst uns doch nur, weil Harry sich am Tag unserer Einschulung nicht mit dir angefreundet hat. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so nachtragend bist! Wann hast du endlich vor, langsam erwachsen zu werden?"  
  
"Das fragst du mich? Bin ich denn hier der Vorsitz eines freiwilligen Wohltätigkeitsverbands für eingeschüchterte Kuschelwiesel und gestörte Waisenkinder oder du?"  
  
"Nein, du bist zuständig für die Unterhaltung debiler Sprösslinge von berühmten Zauberern und ich finde, du meisterst diese Aufgabe perfekt. Schade nur, dass du nicht gleichzeitig Leiter und Mitglied deines Vereins sein kannst. Du wärst das Paradebeispiel schlechthin!", entgegnete sie freundlich lächelnd. Susan, die Hermione insgeheim für ihren Mut bewunderte, versuchte vergeblich, ein kleines Kichern zu unterdrücken. Als sie Dracos eiskalten Blick begegnete, zuckte sie zusammen und wand sich schnell ab.   
  
"Oh, das war Sarkasmus, Granger-"  
  
"Du hast es wirklich verstanden? Vielleicht besteht doch noch Hoffnung...", fiel sie dazwischen.  
  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du es in dir hast! Du machst Pansy Konkurrenz. Sie versucht sich neuerdings auch daran."  
  
"Um mich mit deiner kleinen Klette vergleichen zu können, müsstest du mich erst in einen Mops verwandeln und mein Gehirn dann auch noch auf die entsprechende Erbsengröße schrumpfen, _Draky._" Hermione wusste, wie sehr er diesen Namen hasste und betonte ihn zuckersüß.   
  
Draco schien dieser Vergleich zu gefallen. Pansy war in der Tat nichts anderes als ein treues Schoßhündchen mit einer auffallenden Ähnlichkeit mit einem Mops. In den Gesichtszügen des Slytherins befand sich nicht einmal die Spur seines üblichen fiesen Grinsens; seine silbergrauen Augen sie lächelten natürlich und wirkten auf diese Weise schon fast menschlich. Hermione konnte es kaum fassen. Für solch einen arroganten Schnösel wie ihn besaß Draco Malfoy ein wirklich schönes Lächeln. Unbewusst machte sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein nettes Lächeln breit.  
  
"Das solltest du öfters tun.", rutschte es ihr heraus.  
  
"Was tun?", fragte er irritiert.  
  
"Lächeln.", antwortete sie selbstverständlich und begriff im selben Augenblick, dass sie ihm, der sie die letzten sechs Jahre über gnadenlos schikaniert hatte, soeben indirekt ein Kompliment gemacht hatte. In der Regel verteilte Hermione gerne Komplimente, aber jetzt schien sie für einen kurzen Augenblick vergessen zu haben, wen sie vor sich hatte. Sie hatte das Ego ihres Erzfeindes angespornt und das war die Munition, die er von nun an effektiv gegen sie verwenden konnte.   
  
Ihm entging das nicht; das berüchtigte Malfoy-Grinsen zauberte sich mit einem Schlag wieder auf sein Gesicht.  
  
"Dir gefällt also mein Lächeln?", sagte er in deutlich tieferem Tonfall mit einer verführerisch angehobenen Augenbraue.  
  
"Du hast das zauberhafte Lächeln eines reinblütigen Muggels.", war die souveräne Antwort.  
  
"Das ist alles? Zu mehr seid ihr nicht fähig? Ein schiefes Grinsen, das die wahren dahinterstehenden Gefühle vertuscht, aus Angst vor Konflikten und Auseinandersetzungen?"  
  
"Rede nicht von Gefühlen und anderen Dingen, die du nicht verstehst, Malfoy. Das passt einfach nicht zu dir und wirkt ziemlich lächerlich."  
  
"Könnt ihr beiden das bitte irgendwann anders klären?" unterbrach sie Eddie plötzlich und blätterte um, "andere Leute versuchen, sich hier zu konzentrieren."  
  
"Als ob diese Artikel überhaupt jemanden interessieren würden.",brummte Malfoy.   
  
"Du hast Recht, Eddie," meinte Hermione stoisch, "es ist das beste, wenn wir uns zivilisiert benehmen, oder es wenigstens _versuchen_."  
  
"Was ist los, Granger? Möchtest du jetzt nicht eine Runde weinen, weil Carmichael deine hochsensiblen Gefühle verletzt hat?"  
  
Hermione erhob sich. Es war sinnlos, sich mit Draco zu streiten.  
  
"Ich hole dann die Papiere mit unseren Aufgaben.", sagte sie und marschierte in den Schulsprecherabteil, wo Rosie Jackson und Simon Mitchell in ein Gespräch über die ausstehenden Quidditchspiele dieses Jahres vertieft waren.   
  
Als Simon den Kopf gehoben und Hermione mit einer äußerst grimmigen Miene vorgefunden hatte, lächelte er ihr freundlich zu und bot ihr Platz an.  
  
"Lass mich raten, Hermione? Du hast entweder Streit mit Harry, Ron oder Ginny oder aber der Grund ist wieder einmal Malfoy Junior?", wollte er wissen.  
  
"Es war Malfoy, Simon.", stellte Rosie fest.  
  
"Ist es so offensichtlich?", murmelte die Brünette und begann, von der kleinen Unterhaltung einige Abteile weiter zu berichten.  
  
Währenddessen starrte Draco gedankenversunken aus dem Fenster und dachte über Hermiones letzte Worte nach. Sie hatte ihn tiefer getroffen, als sie es sich ausmalen konnte. Was wusste sie schon von seinen Gefühlen? Nur weil er keine seiner Schwächen zeigen durfte, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht präsent waren!   
  
Früher hatte Draco mehrmals gegen seine Eltern rebelliert und sehr bald verstanden, dass er sich nicht gegen sie durchsetzen konnte und es niemals schaffen würde. Strafen für unangebrachtes Verhalten waren von Mal zu Mal immer schlimmer ausgefallen. Lucius konnte Kratzer in der perfekten Fassade der perfekten reinblütigen Familie der Malfoys nicht dulden. Respektlosigkeit ihm gegenüber brachte ihn in die Stellung eines passiven Familienmitglieds. In Wirklichkeit fühlte er sich schwach, wenn er die Situation nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Gewalt schien ihm dann die einzige Lösung zu sein, seine Macht wiederzuerlangen. Er war zweifellos ein grandioser Charakter, der einen depressiven gesucht und gefunden hatte: Narcissa, die alle seine Schwächen verkörpert hatte. Draco hatte seine Mutter früher häufig im Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern in einer Ecke kauernd weinend angetroffen - so völlig anders, als wie sich in der Öffentlichkeit präsentierte! Sie war so schrecklich unsicher und leicht verletzlich und hatte ihren Gemahlen oft als herrschsüchtig, anspruchsvoll, kontrollierend, manipulierend, böse, zwanghaft, exaltiert und unecht beschimpft. Dennoch liebte, vergötterte und fürchtete sie ihn. Lucius und Narcissa ergänzten und brauchten einander wie Licht und Schatten und Tag und Nacht. Keiner konnte ohne den anderen überleben.   
  
Draco hatte die meiste Zeit seiner frühen Kindheit mit seinem Vater verbracht, der von allen zutiefst respektiert wurde. _Siehst du, wie alle vor mir knien? Nur wenn du mir genau zuhörst, von mir lernst, und dich genauso benimmst wie ich, wird es auch dir so ergehen. Enttäusche mich nicht, Draco. Vergesse nicht: ich will nur das Beste für dich._ Das waren die Worte, die Lucius seinem Sohn so lange jeden Tag aufs neue vorgebetet hatte, bis dieses Mantra selbst zu einem Bestandteil dessen Lebens geworden war.   
  
Heute verglich jeder Draco mit seinem Vater. Lucius zeigte nie Gefühle, die schwach zu machen schienen. Hatte Granger Recht? Hatte er auch keine Gefühle mehr? Wenn es so war, warum hatte sich gerade in diesem Moment eine solche Leere und Melancholie in ihm ausgebreitet? Aber was noch wichtiger war: Seit wann kümmerte es ihn, was sie - eine Muggelgeborene - über ihn dachte?  
  
Die Schiebetür des Abteils glitt auf und hinein trat wieder die schöne brünette junge Frau mit schokoladefarbenen Augen mit einigen Papieren in der Hand. Sie war nicht allein - ihre Begleitung, Ron Weasley, die im Türrahmen stehen geblieben war und Draco Todesblicke zuwarf, ließ in dem Slytherin ein Gefühl inniger Abneigung aufsteigen. Hermione drückte Susan Bones die Blätter strahlend in die Hand.  
  
"Hier, das sind einige der Themen, die wir wenigstens kurz einmal ansprechen sollten, bevor wir in Hogsmeade ankommen. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr sie euch jetzt schon durchlesen. Aber wir haben ja mehr als genug Zeit."  
  
Ungeduldig zerrte Ron an ihrer Hand und sie lächelte ihm verliebt zu.  
  
"Ich bin bei Harry, Ron und Ginny, wenn ihr mich sucht. Einfach den Gang nach links herunter gehen. Es ist das fünfte Abteil. Ich werde in spätestens zwei Stunden wieder vorbeischauen."  
  
Als Hermione auf den Gang geschritten war, hob Ron die Hand, um die Schiebetür hinter ihr zu schließen, doch bevor er sich versah, wurde er sanft an die Wand gedrückt. Hermione brachte ihre Hand zu seinem Nacken, zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn tief und innig. Geschockt starrte Draco die beiden unverblümt an und spürte plötzlich, wie sein Frühstück gerade den Rückweg antrat.   
  
"Pass' bloß auf, dass du nicht ertrinkst, Granger!", rief er laut, "Die Entsorgung deiner Leiche würde zu viel Geld und Aufwand kosten."   
  
Er sah Weasley eine scharfe Bewegung ausführen, so, als würde er seinen Erzfeind für seine Bemerkung mit Gewalt zurechtweisen wollen, was seine Freundin jedoch sofort hinderte, indem sie sich fester an seinen Körper schmiegte. Dann sah Draco Hermione gegen Rons Mund lächeln und den Kuss vertiefen. Sie rückte mit Ron, ohne dass der Lippenkontakt zwischen ihnen unterbrochen wurde, direkt in den Türrahmen, um dem Slytherin eine noch bessere Sicht des Spektakels zu gewähren.   
  
Sie hatte gewonnen: plötzlich schoss Malfoy mit einem miesen Gesichtsausdruck hinauf, zog die Tür mit enormer Wucht zu und widmete sich den Zetteln, die er blitzschnell aus Susans Hand gerissen hatte.   
  
"Du hättest deine Eifersucht eben nicht deutlicher zeigen können, Malfoy.", murmelte Eddie teilnahmslos, ohne seine Augen von der Zeitung zu lösen.  
  
"Ja," entgegnete Draco mit gut inszenierter Niedergeschlagenheit und einem tiefen Seufzer, "Ich hatte schon immer das Verlangen, im Hogwarts-Express mit Ronnie zu knutschen. Sie wird dafür bezahlen!"  
  
"WAS?", schrie Susan ungläubig und ein wenig gedemütigt.  
  
"Sieh' einer an! Der Abschaum hat sich bei mir Hoffnungen gemacht! Vergiss es, Hamsterbäckchen! Ich frage mich, wie man dich nur zur Vertrauensschülerin gewählt hat, wenn du nicht einmal in der Lage bist, den Unterschied zwischen Ernst und Ironie zu erkennen." Genugtuung und Stolz prägten Dracos Worte.  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Malfoy! Die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich, auch wenn du es gerne so hättest!"  
  
"Was war das?", drohte er in plötzlich deutlich tieferem Tonfall und einem gefährlichen Glitzern in seinen kalten Augen, "Sag bloß, du nimmst dir jetzt ein Beispiel am kleinen Schlammblut? Willst du genau so werden wie sie?"  
  
"Nein, ich...", stammelte die eingeschüchterte Schülerin, "ich..." Susan verstummte, schoss von ihrem Platz hinauf und rannte mit hochrotem Kopf kopfschüttelnd aus dem Abteil.   
  
Hohnlächelnd wandte sich der Slytherin zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Einige Minuten später vernahm er ein Rascheln der Zeitung aus der Richtung des Ravenclaws und sah herüber.  Eddie faltete den Tagespropheten ordentlich zusammen und legte ihn beiseite.   
  
"Seltsam, dass du Hermione heute noch kein einziges Mal beleidigt hast und Susan so viel bekommen hat, dass sie genau deswegen vor dir weggelaufen ist.", bemerkte er.  
  
"Ich bin nicht gerne von Dummheit umgeben, Carmichael. Granger hatte nur Glück, dass sie schnell verschwunden ist. Es ergab sich noch keine Gelegenheit für mich.", sagte Draco selbstverständlich.  
  
"Ach so.", nuschelte Eddie und rückte sich in eine gemütlichere Sitzposition, "Weck' mich auf, wenn was wichtiges passieren sollte."  
  
"Den Teufel werde ich tun,", meinte Draco, gerade leise genug, um nicht gehört zu werden.  
  
Die restlichen viereinhalb Stunden Fahrt verliefen relativ reibungslos. Hermione war in der Tat für eine gute halbe Stunde in ihren Abteil zurückgekehrt, um sich mit den Aufgaben für dieses Halbjahr vertraut zu machen, allerdings nur eine halbe Stunde vor Ankunft in Hogsmeade.   
  
Draußen war es schon dunkel geworden und die einzige Lichtquelle war das matte Flackern einer karminroten Kerze auf der Fensterbank. Hermione freute sich, Eddie und besonders Draco schlafend vorgefunden zu haben, denn so musste sie sich nicht auf weitere Diskussionen und Beleidigungen mit ihm einstellen. Nachdem sie die Aufgabenblätter, aufsammelte, die auf dem Boden verteilt lagen, setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit argwöhnisch auf ihr schlafendes Gegenüber.   
  
Dracos Kopf war gegen die Wand gelehnt und auf seinem vom milchigen Mondlicht erhellten, ätherisch wirkenden Gesicht tanzte der scharfe Schatten der Kerze in ungebändigtem Rhythmus. Sein flacher regelmäßiger Atem beruhigte und hypnotisierte Hermione. Hätte sie Draco nicht gekannt, hätte sie diese zeitlose Erscheinung mit einem gefallenen Engel verwechseln können. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm abwenden. Die dünnen Strähnen des silbernen Haares, die so natürlich und sanft in seine Gesichtszüge übergingen, flehten ihr Unterbewusstsein an, sie aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Die junge Frau fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, diese geschmeidigen Lippen zu küssen und ohrfeigte sich sofort innerlich bei diesem Gedanken. Es war immer noch Malfoy, dem sie gegenübersaß.   
  
Egal, wie sie sich bemühte, sich auf ihre Aufgaben zu konzentrieren, es gelang ihr nicht, denn ihre Augen schienen ihren eigenen Willen zu besitzen und wanderten von den Unterlagen zu Dracos Gestalt. Hermione scheiterte kläglich bei dem Versuch, ihren eigenen Stundenplan zu verinnerlichen. Wie hätte sie dann die neuen Halbjahresstundenpläne aller Klassen des Hauses Gryffindor auswendig lernen können? Sie seufzte. Sie hatte noch die ganze Nacht vor sich.   
  
Als der Hogwarts-Express Hogsmeade erreicht hatte und am Bahnhof zum stehen gekommen war, wachte Eddie mit einem breiten Lächeln auf und verabschiedete sich von ihr bis zum traditionellen Mahl in der Großen Halle, welches immer am Abend des letzten Schultags stattfand. Hermione schielte zu Draco herüber und erkannte, dass er noch immer in stillem Schlaf eingelullt war. Sie ging zu ihm und legte zögernd eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
Der Slytherin atmete tief ein und öffnete seine schweren Augenlider.  
  
"Granger?" Die verwunderte schlaftrunkene samtweiche Stimme Malfoys erinnerte an das genüssliche Brummen eines satten Löwen.  
  
"Wir sind da.", erklärte sie sanft und griff nach ihrer Umhängetasche.   
  
Gähnend strich er sich durch seine seidigen Haare und erhob sich, Hermione fortwährend mit einem mysteriösen Blick durchbohrend. Warum um alles in der Welt hatte sie ihn berührt?  
  
"Fertig, Mione?", rief eine fröhliche Stimme aus dem Gang. Einen Moment später steckte Ginny Weasley ihren roten Kopf durch die Tür.  
  
"Natürlich," entgegnete die Brünette, hob den Kater in ihren Arm und verfiel mit Rons Schwester in ein lockeres Gespräch über das neue Ballkleidgeschäft in Hogsmeade beim Verlassen des Zugs.  
  
Rede Albus Dumbledores beim Abendessen war relativ kurz ausgefallen, denn alles, was unbedingt gesagt werden musste, hatte er den Schülern bereits nach den Sommerferien mitgeteilt. Nach der feierlichen Begrüßung und einer erneuten expliziten Warnung vor dem verbotenen Wald erklärte er das Mahl für eröffnet und sofort deckte sich der Tisch mit den köstlichsten Spezialitäten aus aller Welt.   
  
"Mione, was haben wir morgen für Unterricht?", fragte Harry mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Lass mich überlegen." Hermione legte die Gabel auf ihren Teller, "du und Ron, ihr habt um neun Wahrsagen. Ginny, wir haben um die Zeit gemeinsam Muggelkunde. Anschließend gibt's Verwandlung für euch drei und um elf Arithmantik." Immer wieder streiften Hermione's neugierige Augen unbewusst über den Tisch der Slytherins, auf der vergeblichen Suche nach einer bestimmten Person.  
  
"Nach der Mittagspause hat Ginny Wahrsagen und Kräuterkunde, während wir eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke haben. Mehr haben wir morgen nicht."  
  
"Eine Doppelstunde Snape?", vergewisserte sich Ron, "Ist das nichts? Eine Doppelstunde Demütigung, Hohn und Spott, zusätzliche Punkte für Slytherin, noch mehr Abzüge für Gryffindor und wahrscheinlich noch mehr Hausaufgaben! Das halten wir doch niemals durch!"  
  
"Wir schaffen das!", lächelte Hermione und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.   
  
Sie verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden und zog sich in ihr Zimmer zurück, um noch ein Mal das Wichtigste für den nächsten Tag zu wiederholen.  
  
---  
  
Soooo, des war ein echt langes Kapitel (kanns selbst nicht fassen heehee)!   
  
Sango: Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl! Is das besser so? (Ich werde die vorherigen Kapitel in den naechsten Tagen auch aendern ;))  
  
Sylvia, Hexy & Ruth: Dankedankedanke! -jubel- :D 


	5. Samael

Pünktlich um sieben Uhr schossen Dracos Augen mechanisch auf. Er war noch nie ein Langschläfer gewesen. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung warf er die Decke zur Seite und wollte gerade aufstehen, als ein scheinbar von unten kommendes, leises schnarchendes Geräusch in seine Ohren drang. Draco rollte die Augen, seufzte resigniert und sah auf den Boden. Crabbe, dessen Bett sich direkt neben seinem befand, musste wohl wieder Nachts aus dem Bett gefallen sein. Sein massiver Körper lag ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch. Seine Decke war aus völlig unverständlichen Gründen zusammengewrungen und bedeckte mit einem Ende gerade sein rechtes Schulterblatt. Das andere Ende befand sich unter Crabbes Kopf und wies auf Mundhöhe einen großen nassen Fleck auf.  
  
_Elende Kreatur._  
  
Angewidert schlich sich Draco ins Badezimmer und machte sich fertig.  
  
Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle passierte er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, wo Pansy Parkinson schadenfroh grinsend auf ihn zugestürmt kam. Gelangweilt schob er sie wortlos beiseite und marschierte stur an ihr vorbei.  
  
"Draco! Warte! Professor Snape hat Potter und Wiesel je fünfzig Punkte abgezogen! Stell dir vor! Am ersten Schultag!", quiekte sie begeistert.  
  
Augenblicklich kam der Blonde zum Stehen und drehte sich langsam um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unlesbar.  
  
"Was hat er gemacht?"  
  
"Weißt du noch, als Blaise vor den Ferien in 'Zaubertränke' eins von Snape's Haaren auf seinem Tisch gefunden hat?," begann Pansy euphorisch, "Denkst du, er hat es weggeworfen? Nein, er hat es aufbewahrt und über Weihnachten einen Vielsafttrank damit gebraut. Letzte Nacht hat er ihn getrunken. Der echte Snape befand sich in einer Besprechung mit McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick und Dumbledore. Blaise hat die beiden Versager vor ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum getroffen. Das Schlammblut war auch dabei, aber sie hat sich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht, als sie Snape gesehen hatte. Also, auf alle Fälle hat Blaise erzählt, dass er etwas wichtiges mit ihnen zu bereden hatte und ist mit ihnen in Snapes Büro gegangen - das hatte Malcolm Baddock vorher aufbekommen. Frag nicht wie! Mit dreizehn konnte ich das noch nicht! Ich kann es ja selbst jetzt nicht! Also, Blaise hat den Versagern einige Kräuterbehälter in die Hand gedrückt und ihnen gesagt, dass sie diese in den Astrologieturm bringen sollen. Er sagte, er würde selbst gleich nachkommen. Crabbe und Goyle sind dann mitten in die Konferenz geplatzt und haben den echten Snape informiert! Der hat Potter erwischt. Ich hätte alles zu gerne selbst gesehen! Aber ich konnte nicht. Meine Mutter musste unbedingt mit mir durch den Kamin reden, weißt du, es ging größtenteils darum, wie ich zu einem neuen Brüderchen oder Schwesterchen stehen würde-"  
  
Wie schaffte Pansy es, bei diesem Tempo überhaupt noch Luft zu holen? Ein unerklärliches Mysterium. Hinzu kam noch diese Stimme, deren Höhe proportional zur Dauer des Gespräches anstieg. Langsam aber sicher bekam Draco Kopfschmerzen von ihr. Genervt rollte er die Augen und setzte seinen Weg fort.  
  
"Draco? Was sagst du dazu?" Pansy lief in schnellem Tempo neben ihm her, um mithalten zu können.  
  
"Wer hat dir das erzählt?"  
  
"Meine Mutter, sie sagte, sie wollte das unbedingt mit mir klären-"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Pansy wurde hysterisch.  
  
"Nein? Was nein?"  
  
"Pansy. Gehirn?"  
  
"Ah, die Sache mit Blaise?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ach so, na dann sag das doch gleich! Das hat mir Vincent erzählt. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr er strahlte, als -"  
  
"Crabbe?", lachte Draco plötzlich auf, "Pansy, langsam. Erstens, die Sache mit dem Vielsafttrank war ein Projekt, das Blaise und ich vor drei Jahren gemeinsam entworfen hatten. Wie erklärst du dir, dass mein bester Freund alles ohne mich durchzieht? Außerdem hatten wir die beiden Orang-Utans provisorisch auf diese Posten gesetzt. Sieh dir Crabbe an! Er hat schon Probleme, sein eigenes Fett durch die Gegend zu bewegen. Wie würde er es schaffen, aus dem Kerker in den Nordturm, und von dort aus in den Astrologieturm zu rennen - und alles innerhalb von zehn Minuten? Weder er noch Goyle besitzt einen Besen. Die Schulbesen befinden sich alle in Filchs Büro. Filch gibt niemandem etwas aus Liebe und Güte, und schon gar nicht, wenn unser lieber Professor Dumbledore nicht dabei ist. Zweitens, Malcolm Baddock! Pansy, er ist damals erst eingeschult worden! Ist es nicht ein wenig seltsam, dass er mit elf die Erfahrung eines vierzigjährigen hat? Blaise und mir hatte er immer voller Stolz berichtet, dass sein 'Wingardium Leviosa' immer auf anhieb funktionierte. Crabbe ist immer noch in dich verliebt, Pansy. Er würde alles erzählen, um dir zu imponieren."  
  
"Crabbe?" Pansy gab einen angewiderten Laut von sich.  
  
"Jemand hat einmal gesagt, Crabbe und Goyle wären so etwas wie meine persönlichen Sklaven. Sie hatte recht! Ich kann sie herumschubsen wie Hauselfen und sie wären mir noch immer treu. Sie können nicht ohne mich und ohne meine Erlaubnis."  
  
Mittlerweile hatten sie die große Halle erreicht und nahmen nebeneinander auf den Bänken Platz. Draco half sich zu einer Scheibe Toast und versuchte sich mit allen Mitteln abzulenken, um den gnadenlosen Geräuschpegel, den Pansy produzierte, weitmöglichst zu dämpfen. Sein Blick fiel auf Professor Snape, der präzise das weichgekochte Ei auf seinem Teller köpfte und es vorsichtig löffelte, als braue er einen Zaubertrank, der höchste Sorgfalt und Konzentration verlangte. Einige Plätze weiter war Hagrid, der sich als einziger Lehrer neben Snape noch in der Halle befand, gerade aufgestanden und näherte sich langsam dem Ausgang. Dracos Blick heftete sich an das Goldene Trio, als der Halbriese den Gryffindor-Tisch passierte.  
  
Weasley und Granger saßen mit dem Rücken zum Slytherin-Tisch und schienen in ein Gespräch vertieft zu sein. Potter befand sich ihnen gegenüber und unterhielt sich mit der kleinen Wieselin und der verrückten Luna. Immer wieder hob Harry seine rechte Hand und legte sie an die Narbe auf seiner Stirn, doch er konnte das hellgrüne Licht, das von ihr ausstrahlte, nicht verdecken.  
  
"Hey Potter! Zeigst du deinen mitleiderregenden Kletten einen neuen Zaubertrick?"  
  
Ginny und Luna schossen Draco giftige Blicke zu; Harry aber war zu sehr mit den Schmerzen beschäftigt, um überhaupt aufzusehen. Er stöhnte qualvoll auf und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Hände, die jedoch kraftlos nachgaben und seinen Oberkörper auf die Tischplatte fallen ließen.  
  
Draco stand auf und durchbrach die plötzlich eingekehrte Stille mit ironischem Applaus.  
  
"Beeindruckend, Potter. Du hast mich fast überzeugt!"  
  
Nach wenigen Sekunden stimmten weitere Slytherins mit ein.  
  
"Mein lieber, das reicht!" Hermione marschierte wütend auf den blonden Zauberer zu.  
  
"Oh bitte, Granger, kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram! Was willst du mit mir tun? Mich ohrfeigen, wie damals, als dieser räudige Vogel, der beinahe meinen linken Arm abgerissen hat, hingerichtet werden sollte?"  
  
"Zwanzig Punkte von Slytherin!", verkündete sie mit aufgesetztem Lächeln.  
  
"Ha! Sehr intelligent! Ich bin auch Vertrauensschüler! Versuch etwas anderes!"  
  
"Darf ich dich an letztes Jahr erinnern? Zehn Punkte von Gryffindor, einfach weil ich ein / wie du so schön sagst / Schlammblut bin?"  
  
Tatsächlich ratterte die Anzeige und zog von den einhundertsiebenundneunzig Punkten der Slytherins zwanzig ab.  
  
"Hey, Granger! Ich habe ihn nicht einmal beleidigt!"  
  
"Nach allem, was Harry in seiner gesamten Schulzeit durchlebt hat, wagst du es immer noch, dich über ihn lustig zu machen! Versetze dich doch einmal in seine Lage. Stell dir vor, du hättest in deinem Leben nie deine Eltern gekannt und müsstest eine Bürde tragen, die nicht einmal der gesamten Schülerschaft von Hogwarts als Einheit zuzumuten wäre! Denkst du wirklich, dass aus dir genau das geworden wäre, was du jetzt bist? Du denkst, alle hätten Respekt vor dir? Nein, sie alle fürchten die Konsequenzen, die sie durch den großen Lucius Malfoy erwarten könnten!-"  
  
Genau in diesem Moment schoss Harry auf, verließ den Tisch und streifte auf die beiden Vertrauensschüler zu. Eine mächtige Aura umgab jetzt den schwarzhaarigen bebrillten jungen Mann. Er schien nicht mehr er selbst zu sein - die Narbe auf seiner Stirn pochte im wilden Rhythmus und die grünen Augen blitzten hungrig wie die eines wilden Tieres. Draco und Hermione wichen einige Schritte zurück. Als nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war, öffnete Harry den Mund, doch es war nicht seine eigene Stimme, die seine Lippen verließ. Eine gewaltige Symphonie peitschender Blitzschläge begleitete die dumpfe Stimme, die wie mächtiger Donner durch die große Halle rollte.  
  
"Draco Samael Malfoy,-"  
  
"Harry!", unterbrach ihn Hermione sanft und hob ihre Hand, um sie auf die Schulter ihres Freundes zu legen.  
  
"Gehe mir aus den Augen, Schlammblut!", zischte Harry und zückte seinen Zauberstab, _"Everte Statum!"_  
  
Rotorangefarbene Blitze schossen aus der Spitze heraus direkt auf die junge Hexe, prallten auf ihre Brust und schleuderten sie mit enormer Wucht an die steinerne Wand, von wo sie kraftlos zu Boden sank.  
  
Ein seltsamer Reflex regte sich in Draco. Statt höhnisch über ihren Aufprall zu lachen, zuckte er kurz und wollte Hermione zu Hilfe eilen, doch die grausige Stimme lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich und hypnotisierte ihn.  
  
"Sohn des Lucius Malfoy!"  
  
Harry streckte seine rechte Hand aus und näherte sich Dracos linken Arm. Professor Snape erhob sich endlich von seinem Platz und zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
  
_"Stupe-!"_  
  
In dem Moment, als Harry Malfoy berührt hatte, zuckte Snape zusammen und umfasste seinen linken Oberarm mit den langen Fingern seiner rechten Hand. Das Gleiche geschah mit Draco.  
Snape richtete sich schmerzvoll auf, sammelte seine Kräfte, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und schrie ein kräftiges _PROTEGO!_  
  
Genau so plötzlich, wie das Ereignis eingesetzt hatte, riss es. Alle Kräfte schienen den jungen Zauberer verlassen zu haben; er sackte, gemeinsam mit Malfoy, bewusstlos zu Boden.  
  
- - -  
  
Die erste Schulwoche war beinahe um, doch der Zwischenfall des ersten Tages war keineswegs vergessen. Wohin man nur ging - überall sprach man von Harry, Draco, Snape undDu-weißt-schon-wem. Die beiden Schüler waren sofort in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden, wo Madam Pomfrey sie gründlich untersucht hatte, jedoch keine Verletzungen feststellen konnte.  
  
Harry und Ron hatten Hermione in den beiden Freistunden nach Snapes Unterricht in die Bibliothek begleitet, um ihre Geschichtsnotizen abzuschreiben, die sie benötigten, um ihre Hausaufgaben erledigen zu können. Nachdem sie die vier Pergamentrollen abgeschrieben hatten ("Hermione, wie kannst du nur so viel schreiben? Ich habe ja schon Probleme, für fünf Minuten gegen meinen Schlaf anzukämpfen!"), begannen die Jungs über Quidditch zu reden, während sich Hermione in der Verbotenen Abteilung nach Büchern über Reinkarnationen umsah.  
  
Sie legte drei schwere Bücher auf den Tisch, setzte sich zu ihren Freunden und begann zu lesen. Nach wenigen Minuten stand sie plötzlich auf, schritt gezielt in die Sammlung von Muggelbüchern und kam bald darauf mit einem strahlenden Lächeln hinter einem Bücherschrank hervor. Eine geöffnete Bibel befand sich in ihren Händen.  
  
"Hermione, seit wann liest du die Bibel?", wollte Ron wissen.  
  
Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
"Du weißt, was die Bibel ist?"  
  
"Nö, es steht auf dem Einband. Wieso, ist sie so wichtig?"  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht." Anscheinend wollte sich Harry den Ärger ersparen, denn Ron würde es am Ende sowieso nicht verstehen.  
  
"Da bist du ja," murmelte Hermione und setzte sich geistesabwesend.  
  
Ohne hinzusehen, kritzelte sie einige Worte aufs Pergament und blätterte einige Seiten weiter.  
  
"Ich wusste es!"  
Neugierig schielte Ron auf die Notizen. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich.  
  
"Draco Samuel Malfoy. Mione, wieso steht das da?", wollte ihr Freund wissen.  
  
"Warte kurz!", entgegnete sie und las den Abschnitt zu Ende.  
  
"Findet ihr Malfoys zweiten Vornamen nicht ein wenig seltsam?"  
  
"Nö, interessiert mich nicht. Samuel. Was ist schon dran?", fragte Ron.  
  
"Nicht Samuel. Samael. Der Name ist hebräisch, auch 'Asmodi', was soviel wie 'Verwüster' bedeutet. Samael wurde mit der Schlange im Paradies identifiziert und entwickelte sich erst später zum Satan.", erläuterte Hermione.  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Ich habe mich über die Todesser informiert. Sie alle sind unregistrierte Animagi. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie diese Eigenschaft nicht von Geburt an aufweisen, sondern sie erst bei ihrer Aufnahme zu den Todessern bekommen. Wir wissen, dass Dracos und Lucius Malfoys Namen mit der Schlange assoziiert werden."  
  
"Das ist doch Blödsinn! Die Eltern nennen ihre Kinder doch so, wie sie wollen."  
  
"Nein, Harry," entgegnete Ron, "Bei der Geburt eines reinblütigen Zauberers befindet sich sein Name in der linken Handfläche auf so etwas wie einer zweiten Haut, die sich innerhalb der ersten Woche selbst von der eigentlichen Haut ablöst. Die Eltern haben darauf keinen Einfluss, aber sie können natürlich bestimmen, ob der gegebene Name der erste oder der zweite Vorname sein wird."  
  
"Also eigentlich heißt du Bilius?"  
  
"Ja", murmelte Ron widerwillig, "keine Ahnung, wem ich das zu verdanken habe."  
  
"Worauf ich hinaus will," fuhr Hermione fort, "je mehr Mitglieder einer Familie mit ein und demselben Tier assoziiert werden, umso stärker sind die jeweiligen Eigenschaften ausgeprägt."  
  
"Also in unseren ersten beiden Jahren auf Hogwarts war Malfoy irgendwie glatter!", lachte Ron.  
  
"Ich meine nicht das Aussehen... Oh nein, wie spät ist es?" Sie warf panisch einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Viertel vor eins? Verdammt, ich muss los!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten sammelte sie schnell die Bücher zusammen und verteilte sie in ihre Regale.  
  
"Wo willst du hin? Hast du noch Unterricht?", rief Ron.  
  
"Geistige Magie. Doppelstunde. Habt ihr Freitags nicht auch Quidditch?"  
  
"Ja, aber erst um drei."  
  
"Schade," seufzte Hermione, "dann sehen wir uns erst um fünf Uhr."  
  
Sie verabschiedete sich und machte sich auf den Weg in den zweiten Stock.  
  
- - -  
  
Der Klassenraum im zweiten Stock war wie ein kleines Amphitheater ausgebaut. Die Sitze waren bildeten einen Halbkreis um den Lehrerpult und waren durch Stufen, in der Mitte in zwei Hälften unterteilt. Antike ionische Säulen befanden sich zwischen den fünf Nischen an der Wand, von denen jede eine griechische Marmorskulptur enthielt.  
  
Nachdem Hermione auf der linken Seite in der ersten Reihe Platz genommen hatte, sah sie Draco Malfoy eintreten, der ihr kurz zunickte und sich in der selben Reihe, allerdings auf der anderen Seite niederließ. Sie beobachtete, wie er seine Halbedelsteinkugel aus der Tasche zog und sie über den Tisch von einer Hand in die andere rollen ließ. Keiner von beiden wollte eine Konversation starten.  
  
Zwei Minuten später, pünktlich um ein Uhr, betrat Professor Omikron Pandorakis den Klassenraum. Er war ein sehr gut aussehender südländischer Mann mittleren Alters mit dunklen lockigen Haaren und einer großen schönen Nase, die der Nase des marmornen Hermes hinter ihm auffallend ähnelte.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Mein Name ist Professor Pandorakis. Ich freue mich sehr, euch der Geistigen Magie zu lehren. Wie ihr wisst, hat nicht jeder die natürliche Begabung, mit den Kräften umzugehen, die ihn jeden Tag begleiten. Ihr werdet diese Kräfte zunächst vor eurem mentalen Auge erkennen, sie auf einen Punkt konzentrieren und dann gezielt anwenden lernen. Am Anfang wird es euch bestimmt schwer fallen, die Aufgaben, die ich euch geben werde, zu erfüllen. Die Kraft, wie sie in euren Zauberstäben konzentriert gespeichert ist, ist bei keinem Anfänger in solchen Maßen vorhanden und muss erst entwickelt werden, und das ist ein komplizierter Prozess, der viel Zeit und Ausdauer in Anspruch nehmen wird. Ich werde das Unterrichtstempo ganz allein nach euch richten, aber ich erwarte höchste Konzentration, Aufmerksamkeit und guten Willen. Bücher benötigt ihr keine. Jede Seele ist ein Individuum und kann nicht nach sturen Lehrsätzen und Vorschriften erzogen werden. Ich bitte euch aber, eure Unterrichtsnotizen für euch selbst sauber und ordentlich zu führen. Natürlich wird es auch für dieses Fach am Ende des Jahres eine generelle mündliche und praktische Prüfung geben, die von meinen Kollegen Filipov und Krum aus Durmstrang ausgewertet wird."  
  
Hermiones Herz schien kurz auszusetzen.  
  
"Viktor Krum?", fragte sie nach.  
  
"Sie kennen ihn, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Ja, sehr gut sogar! Wir haben uns vorletztes Jahr beim Trimagischen Turnier kennen gelernt.", entgegnete sie.  
  
"Komm, erzähl uns doch von deinem Liebesleben, wir sind scharf auf alle Details.", schlug Draco mit kaum erkennbar sarkastischem Unterton vor.  
  
Hermione rollte die Augen. Malfoy hatte Recht. Eine solche Unterhaltung hatte im Unterricht recht wenig verloren.  
  
"Nun denn, genug der Formalitäten. Gibt es noch Fragen?" Als keiner der beiden antwortete, fuhr Pandorakis fort.  
  
"Wir beginnen mit dem Visualisieren."  
  
--  
  
Erstmal vielen vielen Dank fuer die lieben Reviews! Und ganz grosses Sorry, dass ich mir so lange Zeit gelassen habe. Ich war in den letzten Wochen Moskau, wo ich nicht wirklich schreiben konnte. Dafuer hab ich ziemlich viele Ideen fuer die Handlung entwickelt -muahahahaaa-  
  
Souly: Dankeschoen!! Ron/Hermione find ich auch total aetzend, aber ich freu mich jetzt schon, ihre Trennung zu beschreiben  
  
Leseteufel: Danke! Hmmm, naja, ich weiss nicht, ob sie schon anfaengt, Interesse an Draco zu bekommen... aber theoretisch koenntest du Recht haben ;D  
  
Sweetie: Dankedanke!  
  
ItaliaHoney: Du magst Gifteleien? Sehr gut, ich auch!  
  
Gifty: Freut mich, dass es dir gefaellt! :D  
  
Teufelsweib: Ja, das frag ich mich auch! LOL naja, wir werden sehen  
  
Dieses Kapitel war wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so interessant (ihr wisst schon, ne? ), aber ich verspreche, schon das naechste Kapitel wird besser, mehr D/H Dialoge, mehr Gifteleien (nicht, dass ich das irgendwie liebe )  
  
Waer echt lieb, wenn ihr mir trotzdem einen kleinen Kommentar zu diesem Chappie hinterlasst ;)  
  
Und noch etwas.  
Meine Draco/Hermione Gallerie bei deviantART: Werft doch bitte einen Blick drauf! -->links gehen hier ja nicht :(  
  
dracohermione . deviantart . com 


	6. Pictura Concludio

* * *

Kapitel 6 - Pictura Concludio  
  
So schwer es Hermione auch fallen mochte, musste sie zugeben, dass Draco ihr in der Geistigen Magie um Einiges überlegen war. Das Bisschen Theorie, das sie im Unterricht durchgenommen hatte, wusste sie auswendig; mit der Praxis hatte sie aber noch ihre Probleme. Laut Pandorakis war ihre Seele wie ein wilder Mustang, der langsam und kontinuierlich gezähmt werden musste. Die Zeit, auf die sich Hermione seit Mitte der Weihnachtsferien so sehr gefreut hatte, waren innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu den schlimmsten zwei Stunden ihres geliebten Freitagnachmittags mutiert. Als wenn das nicht genug Ärger für sie war, musste Draco sie in jedem zweiten Satz daran erinnern, dass das Unterrichten der Muggel in der Magie eine reine Zeitverschwendung sei. Selbstverständlich ließ er keine Gelegenheit aus, seine Überlegenheit vor den Augen aller Mitschüler zu demonstrieren.  
Besonders gerne wählte er dafür die Zaubertränkestunden aus, um die Zutaten, die die Musterschülerin so sorgfältig präpariert hatte, schweben oder gar verschwinden zu lassen. Mit größtem Vergnügen und einem blasierten Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtete Snape still das Geschehen und strahlte wahrlich vor Schadenfreude, als er die Slytherins für jede noch so kleine Störung seines Unterrichtes mit einem saftigen Punkteabzug für das verhasste gegnerische Haus beglücken durfte.  
  
Wenn für Gryffindor früher ein Punkteausgleich durch einige wenige von Hermiones perfekten Beiträgen zu erzielen war, so war es jetzt für sie nicht mehr so einfach. Zu den überausführlichen Hausaufgaben und der ohnehin schon langen Vorbereitungszeit auf die nächsten Unterrichtsstunden verbrachte die brünette Vertrauensschülerin ihre Zeit bis zur allerletzten Minute in der Bibliothek, um langwierige Recherchen für freiwillige Sonderarbeiten anzustellen.  
  
Am Dienstagabend, nachdem Hermione von Madam Pince freundlich gebeten wurde, die Bibliothek zu verlassen, streifte sie mit ihrer schweren Umhängetasche den langen Weg in den Gryffindorturm und wurde unterwegs zum Opfer von einer von Peeves dem Poltergeist höchstpersönlich aufgestellten Falle: Hermione passierte gerade den Gang mit den Ritterrüstungen, als sie nichtsahnend auf eine lockere Fliese trat und augenblicklich ein riesiges Zweihänderschwert von der Decke herunterschoss und nur zwei Zentimeter vor ihrem Kopf zum Stehen kam. Keine Sekunde später streckte Peeves seinen breit und hämisch grinsenden Kopf durch die Wand.  
Nachdem sich die Schülerin vom ersten Schock erholt, wortlos mit einer teilnahmslosen Miene weitergegangen und einen beleidigten Poltergeist hinter sich gelassen hatte, fand sie sich schon bald vor der eingenickten Fetten Dame wieder.  
  
"Caput Draconis.", gähnte Hermione.  
  
Sofort schossen die Augen ihres Gegenübers auf und richteten sich auf die dicke Tasche der Schülerin.  
  
"Kind, du hast doch nicht bis eben noch gelernt?"  
  
"Caput Draconis.", wiederholte Hermione.  
  
"Du solltest dich nicht so überanstrengen. Es ist nicht gut für dich.", entgegnete die Dame mütterlich.  
  
"Lassen Sie mich bitte einfach durch, ja?"  
  
"Schon gut, komm herein." Mit diesen Worten schwang das Gemälde auf und gewährte Hermione Zutritt zum warmen und gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.  
  
Ein leises Kichern klang aus der Richtung des Kamins, wo die beiden Klatschtanten Parvati und Lavender in ihre Decken eingewickelt auf dem Sofa lagen. Drei halbschlafende Drittklässler hatten gerade die umstehenden Sessel verlassen, um sich auf den Weg in ihre Schlafsäle zu machen. Neville, Seamus und Dean waren mit einigen Fünftklässlern in der Sitzgruppe an der gegenüberliegenden Wand in ein Gespräch vertieft. Am Tisch in der rechten hinteren Ecke beobachteten Ginny und Luna Harry und Ron beim Schachspielen.  
Als Hermione sich ihren Freunden mit einem schwachen Lächeln näherte, blickte die Rothaarige auf.  
  
"Hermione! Da bist du ja endlich!"  
  
Harry und Luna begrüßten sie mit einem warmen Lächeln.  
  
Hermione beugte sich zu Ron herunter und flüsterte sanft "Ron?"  
  
"Was? Oh, ja. Sorry."  
  
Ohne die Augen vom Schachbrett zu lösen, drückte er ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
"Läufer auf E3", sagte er entschlossen nach einer kurzen Denkpause. Die Spielfigur nahm Anlauf, spielte ihren Zug und setzte mit einem Kamikazeschrei Harrys schwarzen König schachmatt. Die Jubelschreie der übriggebliebenen weißen Schachfiguren verloren sich in Rons fröhlichem Lachen.  
"Hermione, du bist meine Inspir-" Er hob den Kopf und verstummte. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt, dass seine Freundin sich vom Tisch entfernt hatte.  
  
"Wo ist sie denn?", fragte er.  
  
"Sie ist in ihrem Sessel am Kamin", antwortete Ginny mit dem Hauch einer Aufforderung in ihrem Tonfall.  
  
"Sie lernt ja immer noch", erwiderte er ein wenig vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Hermione befand sich in ihrem geliebten großen roten Ohrensessel und war in ein dickes Buch vertieft, das sich auf ihren Knien befand. Ron sah einen Moment lang besorgt hinüber und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem besten Freund.  
  
"Wie auch immer. Noch eine Partie, Harry? Ich bin mir sicher, du möchtest Revanche!"  
  
"Ronald Weasley! An deiner Taktlosigkeit hat sich wirklich nichts verändert!", fuhr Ginny ihn an.  
  
"Was ist denn in dich gefahren?", fragte Ron leicht irritiert.  
  
"Sag mal", fuhr sie so leise fort, dass nur ihre Freunde am Tisch sie hören konnten, "hast du denn nicht gemerkt, wie sehr sie sich in den letzten Wochen verändert hat? Sie sitzt nur noch vor ihren Büchern. Denk mal drüber nach!"  
  
"Ach Ginny, Sie sagt doch selbst immer, dass man sich viel besser konzentrieren kann, wenn man selbst lernt!"  
  
"Du gehst jetzt zu ihr," drängte seine Schwester, als ob sie ihn nicht gehört hatte, "sagst, dass es dir leid tut und kümmerst dich jetzt um sie."  
  
"Was sollte mir denn leid tun? Was habe ich angestellt?"  
  
"Verdammt, ich versuche gerade, eure Beziehung zu retten!"  
  
"Was-?"  
  
Bevor er seine Frage gestellt hatte, hatte sie ihn am Arm gepackt, vom Tisch gezogen und durch zusammengebissene Zähne zugezischt, genau das zu tun, was sie ihm gerade angeordnet hatte.  
Völlig verwirrt fuhr Ron eine Hand durch die Haare, näherte sich Hermiones Sessel, kniete sich vor seine Freundin und blickte in ihr gerötetes Gesicht.  
  
"Hermione? sagte er sanft und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange."  
Die junge Frau war nun nicht mehr in der Lage, ihren Kummer zu unterdrücken. Eine dicke Träne perlte ungehindert ihr Gesicht herunter und landete dumpf auf der offenen Buchseite auf ihren Knien. Mit zittriger Hand presste sie ein Stück ihrer Schuluniform auf das Pergament, um die Flüssigkeit aufzusaugen.  
  
"Wenn du hier bist, weil Ginny dich geschickt hat, dann geh jetzt bitte.", hauchte sie kaum hörbar.  
  
"Hermione, wiederholte er und hob ihr Kinn, sodass sie gezwungen war, in seine Augen zu sehen, es tut mir leid-"  
  
"Was tut dir leid, Ronald?" schoss sie zurück.  
  
Der Rothaarige war so sehr von der Frage überrascht, dass er nur einige unverständliche Laute stammelte.  
  
Hermiones Augenbrauen zitterten unkontrolliert und sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
"Denkst du wirklich, dass ich diese Extraarbeiten mache, um besser bei den Lehrern abzuschneiden?", schluchzte sie verzweifelt, "Ich bin doch nun wirklich eine der letzten, die sich um eine gut bezahlte Arbeit wirklich Sorgen machen muss! Es geht nicht um mich. Es geht um unsere Freundschaft. Es geht mir um dich und Harry! Ohne meine Hilfe hättet ihr nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen. Ich weiß doch, dass die Schule nicht unbedingt deine Stärke ist und durch Erfolge im Quidditch bekommst du später automatisch bessere Chancen!" Der Damm, der ihre Gefühle sicher zu halten schien, war mit einem Mal gebrochen. Die ganzen Emotionen, die sich mit der Zeit angestaut hatten, sprudelten in Form von salzigen Tränen und bitteren Schluchzern aus ihr heraus. "Ich verlange doch nicht, dass du die gesamte Zeit, die du mit Harry verbringst, mir widmest. Ein paar liebe Worte, ein wenig mehr Beachtung - mehr erwarte ich nicht." Sie senkte ihren Kopf. "Was ist aus uns geworden?"  
  
Ron schloss ihr Buch, legte es zur Seite und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.  
  
"Es tut mir so leid, meine Süße. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich so blind gewesen bin!"  
  
Hermione wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, richtete sich nach einigen Momenten langsam wieder auf und blickte suchend in seine Augen.  
"Meinst du das wirklich ernst?", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.  
  
Sanft legte er seine Hand auf ihren Nacken und zog sie in einen zärtlichen salzigen Kuss.  
"Ich meine es ernst! Komm, hör für heute auf damit und setz dich zu uns an den Tisch." Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, zog er sie aus dem Sessel und führte sie an den Tisch.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde Hermione wurde richtig bewusst, wie sehr sie in der letzten Zeit die Gesellschaft ihrer Freunde vermisst hatte. Die lockeren Gespräche mit Ginny und Luna über unwichtige Themen wie Jungs, Kosmetik und den bevorstehenden Valentinstag (sowie Harrys und Rons unbezahlbare Kommentare) entkrampften sie innerlich und verdrängten die Gedanken an die Schule für einige Stunden gänzlich.  
  
"Mit wem geht ihr eigentlich auf den Ball?", wollte sie wissen.  
  
Luna zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und gähnte ein genüssliches "Keine Ahnung. Hat noch Zeit."  
  
"Hat noch Zeit", imitierte sie Rons Schwester, "Valentinstag ist in zwei Wochen!"  
  
"Und du zählst wahrscheinlich auch schon die Stunden, was?", lachte sie, "Vielleicht finde ich ja bis dorthin ja noch die Liebe meines Lebens. Irgendwas sagt mir, dass sie sich hier Hogwarts befindet."  
  
"Luna, du hast Recht. Vierzehn Tage sind noch eine Lange Zeit.", bestätigte Hermione, "Was ist mit dir, Gin?"  
  
Sofort senkte die Rothaarige verlegen ihren Kopf und versuchte die Röte, die plötzlich in ihr Gesicht gestiegen war, zu verstecken.  
  
"Aha!", grinste die Brünette und durchbohrte ihre Freundin mit neugierigen Blicken, "gibt es da etwas, was die kleine Ginny mir noch nicht erzählt hat?"  
  
Es war Harry, der ihr das Antworten ersparte.  
  
"Sie geht mit mir.", sagte er selbstverständlich lächelnd.  
  
"Endlich!", lachte Hermione und stockte, "Moment. Gibt es da etwas, von dem ich noch nichts weiß?"  
  
"Noch nicht", kommentierte Ron, nachdem er seinen Zug gespielt hatte, und spielte sich einen drohenden Blick von Harry ein.  
  
Mädels, ich glaube wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen, konstatierte Luna mit einem bedeutenden Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und stieß ein kleines Räuspern aus, das sich seltsamerweise wie 'Frauengespräch' anhörte. Unter Rons misstrauischem Blick verabschiedeten sich die drei Schülerinnen und begaben sich in Hermiones Schlafsaal, den sie immer genau für diesen Zweck benutzten. Als sie jedoch am riesigen Himmelbett angekommen waren und sich gerade in die weiche Decke gekuschelt hatten, hatte sie die Müdigkeit gnadenlos übermannt und in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf eingelullt.  
  
__  
  
"Ich muss mich immer wieder wundern, was dieser alte Depp in seiner Freizeit macht", kommentierte Draco, als er kurz vor Mittag mit Crabbe und Goyle die Treppen aus dem Kerker hinaufstieg und im Erdgeschoss auf dem Weg in die Eingangshalle Firenze passierte, der ekstatisch seinen Körper vor und zurückwog und unzusammenhängende Laute von sich gab, "erst stellt er diesen bärtigen Wollsack mit seinen widerlichen Biestern ein, dann Madam Morgen-wirst-du-sterben-aber-du-wirst-glücklich-darüber-sein und schließlich dieses geistig verwirrte Pony mit Menschenkörper!" Er achtete darauf, dass der Zentaur außer Hörweite war, als er das sagte. Crabbe und Goyle fingen laut an zu grunzen und kassierten so manches Kopfschütteln von ihrem Anführer und anderen Mitschülern.  
  
"Ihr geht schon einmal vor und beginnt mit dem Essen. Ich werde bald nachkommen.", meinte Draco.  
  
"Aber wo willst du denn hin?", wollte Crabbe wissen.  
  
"Eulerei.", antwortete der Blonde wortkarg. In Wirklichkeit wurde er nur nicht gerne zusammen mit den beiden Idioten gesehen und hatte außerdem keinen Hunger. Sein eigentlicher Plan bestand darin, sich im vierten Stock in der Quidditchsammlung niederzulassen.  
  
Als er die beweglichen Treppen in den dritten Stock gemeistert hatte, wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf drei flüsternde Stimmen gelenkt, die er problemlos als die des goldenen Trios von Gryffindor identifiziert hatte. Hatten sie vergessen, dass sich keiner der Schüler im dritten Stock aufhalten durfte? Draco stellte sicher, dass keiner ihn beobachtete und schritt durch die beschlagene Mahagonitür.  
  
"Na wenn das nicht Potty, Wiesel und das Schlammblut sind. Du machst deinem Titel als Vertrauensschülerin nicht gerade einen guten Namen, Granger! Was habt ihr denn an diesem Ort zu suchen?", rief der Slytherin.  
  
"Malfoy, an deiner Stelle würde ich mir genau überlegen, was ich sagen würde, giftete Hermione ihn an."  
  
"Was möchtest du den hören? Dass ich Gryffindor dafür hundertfünfzig Punkte abziehen kann?, grinste er selbstüberzeugt."  
  
Die junge Frau zückte ihren Zauberstab.  
  
"_Pictura Concludio!_"  
  
Ein kräftiger Stoß traf Draco mitten in die Brust und warf ihn um. Das erste Gefühl, das sich in ihm ausbreitete, waren starke Kopfschmerzen. Dafür würde Granger büßen. Träge hob er die Hand ein seinen Kopf, rieb die schmerzende Stelle und öffnete langsam die Augen.  
  
Er befand sich vor einer Wand mit einem zwei Meter großen rechteckigen Loch, das von einem Holzrahmen umrandet war, der ihn von Granger und ihren beiden Äffchen trennte. Er riss die Augen weit auf und drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Sofort hatte er verstanden, was sie ihm angetan hatte. Wie von weit weg konnte er ihre Stimme hören, als sie im Begriff war, sich mit Potty und Wiesel zu entfernen.  
  
"Granger!", rief Draco ihr hinterher und klopfte an die unsichtbare Wand, "Du holst mich sofort hier heraus!"  
  
"Nein, Malfoy! Ich verstehe gar nicht, wo dein Problem ist. Sehe dich erst einmal um und fühle dich ganz wie Zuhause. Wann ich dich herauslasse, hängt ganz davon ab, wie du dich benimmst." Ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ sie gemeinsam mit ihren Freunden den Korridor.  
  
Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn, einen Malfoy, in ein Gemälde zu bannen? Wütend wand er sich um, lehnte sich an die Wand und schloss die Augen. Was er alles tun würde, wenn er sie bloß in die Finger bekäme! Doch statt Folterkammern und Mordinstrumente zu sehen, malte er sich aus, wie er sie mit seinem Gewicht an die Wand presste und ihren gesamten Körper mit seiner Zunge eroberte. Ungehindert wanderte seine Hand über ihren Körper und riss ihr schließlich grob die Bluse vom Leib. Berauscht warf sie ihren Kopf zurück und verschaffte ihm besseren Zugang zur zarten Haut ihres Halses. Als er leidenschaftlich die Haut über ihrer Halsschlagader küsste, entkam ihren Lippen ein leises Stöhnen, das einzige Bekenntnis, das Draco hören musste.  
Schockiert schossen seine Augen auf.  
  
_Was...? Warum sie? Sie muss diesen Raum verhext haben._  
  
Wie lange musste er es hier in diesem Ort ertragen? Draco seufzte tief. Sie war überhaupt nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war und das stellte in dieser Situation ein erhebliches Problem dar. Für den Moment blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als sich im Zimmer umzusehen.  
  
Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine lange cremefarbene Couch. An der linken Wand befand sich ein hübscher Kamin, auf dem drei Fotorahmen mit unbewegten Bildern aufgestellt waren. Eins stellte ein kleines Mädchen in Muggelschuluniform, einem schweren Rucksack, der die zarte Figur zu begraben versuchte und einem stolzen Lächeln dar; ein anderes zeigte die gleiche Person zwischen einem großen dunkelhaarigen Mann mit sanften, vom mittleren Alter geprägten Gesichtszügen, und einer brünetten Frau mit strahlendem Lächeln, die ihren Kopf an den ihrer Tochter gelehnt hatte. Draco konnte nicht fassen, wie sorgenfrei Hermione mit ihren Eltern für das Foto posierte. Die Familie schien genau das zu verkörpern, was er unter den seinen nie erfahren hatte: Liebe. Auch wenn er angestrengt nachdachte, konnte er sich nicht entsinnen, seinen Vater oder gar seine Mutter lächeln zu sehen.  
Das dritte Foto konnte noch nicht alt gewesen sein. Hermione trug ein leuchtend rotes Minikleid und hatte einen flauschigen weißen Schal um ihren Hals geschlungen. Eine rote Nikolausmütze befand sich auf ihrem Kopf und der riesige Bommel stellte einen eleganten Kontrast zu dem goldenen Braun ihrer Locken. Im Hintergrund befand sich ein prächtig geschmückter Weihnachtsbaum, dessen bunte gedämmte Lichter die einzige Lichtequelle im Raum darstellten. Die junge Frau lächelte mit geschlossenem Mund, doch ihre Augen drückten eine Mischung aus Einsamkeit und Traurigkeit aus, und doch war sie stark und trug ihren Kopf hoch. Draco wunderte sich, woran sie dachte. Bei dem Gedanken an Weasley schloss er seine Finger unbewusst zu einer Faust zusammen und wurde von tiefem Zorn gepackt. Seit wann interessierte er sich für ihre Gedanken und noch schlimmer, warum war seine Reaktion auf Weasley im Zusammenhang mit ihr so ungestüm? Er war nichts weiter als eine Schande für die Welt der Zauberer und sie sie war nur ein dreckiges kleines Schlammblut. Sonst nichts. Sie passten doch so gut zusammen. Und doch ließ er sich wütend in den cremefarbenen Ohrensessel nieder, stützte den Kopf in die Hände und rieb seine Schläfen.  
  
_Warum betrügt mich dann mein Körper, wann immer ich an sie denke? Warum muss ich ständig an sie denken, seitdem ich hier stecke? Gehört das mit zur Abrechnung, die sie mir nach jeder Zaubertränkestunde verspricht? Was zur Hölle passiert mit mir?_  
  
Draco schoss auf. Er musste diese zarte Figur irgendwie aus seinem Kopf bekommen. Sie war es nicht wert, dass er sich ihretwegen so den Kopf zerbrach das hoffte er zumindest. Verzweifelt ging er auf die Tür zu und hoffte, aus dem Gemälde zurück in die Wirklichkeit zu fallen, doch seine ursprüngliche Befürchtung fand sich bestätigt. Vor ihm befand sich die Eingangshalle mit einer robusten Eichentreppe, die ins obere Stockwerk führte. Er befand sich also tatsächlich im Haus der Grangers. Warum hatte sie ihn ausgerechnet zu sich nach Hause gebannt? Sie war die hellste Schülerin in Hogwarts, löste Aufgaben, die kein anderer Schüler bis auf Draco selbst natürlich lösen konnte und hatte so eine wichtige Kleinigkeit nicht bedacht? Ein kleines hämisches Grinsen schlich sich in Dracos Gesicht. Er war bereit für die Mission Hausdurchsuchung.  
  
__  
  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn in dein Haus geschickt hast!", rief Harry, "hast du vergessen, dass sein Vater ein Todesser ist? Weißt du denn nicht, welchen Nutzen er sich davon ziehen kann, wenn sich sein Sohn ein wenig bei dir umsieht?"  
  
"Harry, du siehst das viel zu eng. Malfoys Vater wird niemals etwas davon erfahren."  
  
Ron fuchtelte nervös mit seinen Händen, "Öffne die Augen! Er wünschte dir den Tod, als die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde! Wir haben es doch selbst aus seinem Mund gehört."  
  
"Und warum hat er mich dann auf der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft vor den Todessern gewarnt?", wollte Hermione wissen.  
  
"Die sind hinter Muggeln her, Granger," imitierte Ron seinen Erzfeind, "Willst du vielleicht mitten in der Luft dein Höschen vorzeigen? Sie kommen in diese Richtung, und das wäre doch für uns alle ein Riesenspaß. Hört sich das für dich etwa an wie eine Warnung?"  
  
Das Trio hatte McGonagalls Klassenraum erreicht.  
  
"Es ist nicht Malfoys Art, freundlich zu sein, aber wer weiß, ob ich jetzt noch bei uns wäre, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre."  
  
Harry und Ron blieben in der Tür stehen und sahen einander kopfschüttelnd an.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Ich weiß, ich bin ein unhöflicher Mensch, dass ich sie aus ihren Gedanken so plötzlich in die Realität zurückrufe. Wären sie so freundlich, meinem Unterricht beizuwohnen?"  
  
Die beiden Gryffindors murmelten einstimmig ein kurzes Tschuldigung und nahmen schnell ihre Plätze in der zweiten Reihe ein.  
  
__  
  
Die Tür zu Hermiones Zimmer stand einen Spaltbreit offen. Draco holte tief Luft und trat ein. Niemals hätte er es sich träumen lassen, Grangers Zimmer zu betreten. Es entsprach genau seiner Vorstellung ordentlich und sauber, genau das Gegenteil zu seinem eigenen im Anwesen der Malfoys. Wozu sich anstrengen, wenn man drei eigene Hauselfen besaß?  
Alle Möbel in Hermiones Zimmer waren aus poliertem Eichenholz und verliehen dem Raum etwas antikes und rustikales. Es war schwer zu übersehen, dass Bücher eine ihrer Leidenschaften waren. Mehrere hohe Bücherschränke waren gefüllt mit verschiedensten Bänden und Schriftrollen und verliehen dem Raum das geheimnisvolle Etwas einer privaten Bibliothek.  
Schwer ließ er sich aufs harte Bett fallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und ließ die Augen zufallen.  
  
_Gemütlich._  
  
Plötzlich vernahm er ein Quietschen der Zimmertür. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und erkannte die brünette Vertrauensschülerin im roten Kleid und der großen Nikolausmütze eintreten und sich mit sexy schwingenden Hüften auf ihn zu bewegen. Er wollte aufstehen, doch sie hatte sich, noch bevor er reagieren konnte, zu ihm aufs Bett gesetzt und drückte seinen Oberkörper sanft in die Matratze zurück.  
  
"Du denkst, dass ich wegen dieser rothaarigen Verschwendung eines Menschenlebens so unglücklich war?" Ihre Hand glitt unter seinen Cashmere-Pulli und berührte zart seine athletische Brust.  
"So sollte der perfekte Körper sein", schwärmte sie, "nicht dürr und sommersprossig, sondern durchtrainiert und muskulös." Mit einer verführerisch gehobenen Augenbraue schob sie den Stoff zur Seite und küsste zart seinen Bauchnabel, eine seiner empfindlichsten Stellen. Als ihre Lippen seine Haut berührten, hörte sie ihn laut die Luft einziehen.  
  
"Gefällt dir das, Draco?", stöhnte sie in seinen Bauch und liebkoste die Mulde mit ihrer Zunge.  
Seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu hören, schien in diesem Moment das Schönste zu sein, was er in seinem Leben jemals gehört hatte. Sein Atem wurde langsam unregelmäßig und schwer.  
"Granger!", keuchte er und sah einen Moment später in ihre feurigen haselnussbraunen Augen.  
Dracos fordernder Blick und eine deutliche Handbewegung war alles, was erforderlich war. Hermione setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und überfiel seine Lippen mit einem wilden und heißen Kuss.  
  
"Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich das schon wollte!", hörte der blonde Slytherin sich sagen.  
  
"Malfoy!", rief sie plötzlich.  
  
"Ich bin hier.", grinste er.  
  
"Malfoy!" Ihre Stimme wurde lauter.  
  
"Was ist, Granger?"  
  
"MALFOY!"  
  
Diese Stimme gehörte nicht Hermione. Draco schlug die Augen auf und fluchte leise, als er verärgert feststellen musste, dass seine Begegnung mit der hübschen Brünetten nur ein Traum gewesen war. Einige Momente später hörte er wieder Potters Stimme ihn rufen. Er sprang aus dem Bett und schritt die Treppe ins Wohnzimmer hinab. Durch die Ostwand konnte er auf den Gang und in Potters mürrisches Gesicht sehen.  
  
"Wo ist Granger?", fragte Malfoy zornig, noch bevor Harry seinen Mund öffnen konnte.  
  
"Keine Angst, ich bin hier. Ist etwas passiert? Du siehst so... zerzaust aus.", grinste sie.  
  
Irgendetwas an ihrem Tonfall sagte ihm, dass sie genau wusste, was ihm sorgen machte.  
  
"Du holst mich auf der Stelle wieder heraus!", sagte er böswillig, "und du wirst dich hüten, auch nur einer einzigen Seele davon zu erzählen!"  
  
"Warum sollte ich wild darauf sein, in der ganzen Schule zu verbreiten, dass ich dich in ein Gemälde in einen verlassenen Korridor gebannt habe? Ich werde dich erst gehen lassen, wenn du dich bei Harry, Ron und mir entschuldigt hast und versprichst, endlich aufzuhören, dein bitteres Leben durch kleine Grausamkeiten an uns zu erfrischen."  
  
"Klar, Granger," warf er zurück, "ich sehe es noch kommen. Dann geben wir uns alle die Hand, umarmen uns, führen einen Rundtanz auf, singen dabei lustige Lieder und bleiben Freunde bis zum Ende aller Zeit. Weißt du, ich glaube, ich mag dein Haus wirklich sehr. Und ich habe so eben entschieden, dass ich gerne noch einige Tage hier bleibe. Dein Bett ist außerdem sehr..." grinsend räusperte er sich, "bequem. Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass du dich in guten Betten auskennst-"  
  
"Was fällt dir ein, auf ihrem Bett zu schlafen?", schrie Ron ihn an.  
  
"So bitter es auch ist, König Wiesel, es gibt wirklich Menschen, die es sich leisten können, auf etwas besserem als auf Heu zu schlafen. Aber gut. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du schon jemals etwas von Betten gehört hast.", lachte er und sah Hermione in die Augen, "Wir wissen ja, dass Weasley impotent ist. Aber warte, es gibt ja noch unseren lieben Viktor Krum, nicht wahr? Ja, das klingt logisch. Zwei Jahre ohne Sex sind eine lange Zeit und ich kann sehr gut verstehen, dass du dich eher für einen Quidditchstar interessierst als für wie sagtest du so schön diese rothaarige Verschwendung eines Menschenlebens. Ich wette, du freust dich jeden Tag umso mehr auf euer kleines Wiedersehen im Mai, nicht wahr?"  
  
In den Augen der Brünetten flackerte roter Zorn, als sie sich dem Blonden Slytherin näherte und nur einen Zentimeter vor der unsichtbaren Wand zum Stehen kam.  
  
"Du elender Mistkerl," hauchte sie bedrohlich, "Mein Leben geht dich gar nichts an. Ich bete dafür, dass du ein Todesser wirst, damit ich dich noch am Abend unseres Abschlusses in Hogwarts eigenhändig vernichten kann."  
  
Sie drehte sich um und schritt mit hoch erhobenem Kopf den Korridor herunter, drei verdutzte Schüler hinter sich lassend. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry sie so ernst erlebt hatte.

* * *

__  
  
Tut mir echt leid, dass ich nicht frueher geupdated habe. Ich hasse die 12. Klasse. Jeden Tag bis entweder bis 15 oder 16.30 Uhr, Taekwondo, Klavier... ich hasse mein Leben! :/  
Ich bemueh mich, naechstes Mal schneller zu sein. 1/2 des Kapitels hab ich schon geschrieben  
  
Vielen lieben Dank an meine lieben Reviewer! **KNUTSCH&UMARM**  
  
Tja, Ron hat noch nicht wirklich viel zu leiden gehabt, aber keine Angst, es ist nur ein wenig aufgeschoben =3  
Reviewt schoen! :D  
Chrissy <3 


	7. Versteckte Gewalt

...bis auf die Handlung gehört mir immer noch nichts...

**Kapitel 7 - Versteckte Gewalt  
**  
  
„Also gut, mach doch, was du willst!", schnaubte Draco, als die beiden verwirrten Gryffindors ihrer furiosen Vertrauensschülerin gefolgt und aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, „Wenn du glaubst, mich in dieser Umgebung in den Wahnsinn treiben zu können, hast du dich gewaltig getäuscht, Granger!" Er sah auf den Boden herab, erkannte einen blauen Gummiball vor seinen Füßen liegen und stieß ihn mit voller Wucht durch den Türrahmen der angrenzenden Eingangshalle hindurch.

Plötzlich durchfuhr ein starker durchdringender brennender Schmerz seinen linken Oberarm. Es war genau die Stelle, die der besessene Potter am ersten Schultag ergriffen hatte. Weder er selbst noch Madam Pomfrey haben eine Veränderung feststellen können, doch auch mehrere Wochen nach dem besagten Zwischenfall hatte sich sein Arm ab und an seltsam taub angefühlt.

Hilflos umklammerte Draco die schmerzende Stelle und fiel mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck auf die Knie. Alles um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen, ihm wurde heiß und kalt. Wollte Voldemort ihn schon jetzt? Von dem, was sein Vater ihm erzählt hatte, wusste Draco, dass das Ernennen eines neuen Todessers immer im Zusammenhang mit einer gigantischen Zeremonie verbunden war. Gerade in letzter Zeit hatte Lucius ihn oft wegen seinen hervorragenden Leistungen gelobt. ‚_Ich bin stolz auf dich, Draco._', pflegte er in den letzten Briefen an ihn zu schreiben, ‚_Du weißt, dass der Dunkle Lord nach einem Schüler Ausschau hält. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass du dafür genau das richtige Potenzial besitzt. Verhalte dich genau wie bisher und du wirst sehen - der Platz an seiner Seite wird dein sein! Du, mein Sohn, wirst sein Nachfolger werden. Du wirst Macht erlangen, wie sie noch nie jemand erlebt hatte! Tom Riddle war nicht einmal ein Reinblut.'_

Auf der einen Seite konnte Draco es kaum erwarten, zu den Todessern aufgenommen zu werden; auf der anderen Seite fühlte er sich jetzt dafür noch nicht reif genug. In der Tat hatte Lucius, wie Granger angedeutet hatte, sein dunkles Mal in der letzten Nacht vor seinem Abschluss in Hogwarts bekommen und musste, als Zeichen seiner Loyalität binnen weniger Stunden einen von Voldemort selbst bestimmten muggelgeborenen Mitschüler ermorden. Es handelte sich dabei um den besten Schüler im Jahrgang seines Vaters – schlicht und ergreifend, weil er eine zu große Bedrohung für die Dunkle Magie hätte darstellen können. Wie Lucius sein Opfer getötet hatte, hatte sein Sohn nie erfahren, doch es stand außer Frage, dass es für seinen rabiaten Vater bestimmt nicht mit einem schmerzlosen Avada Kedavra getan wäre.

Was immer jetzt mit seinem Arm geschah, Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass es jetzt nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte. Sein Kopf pochte im wilden Rhythmus und er glaubte zu fiebern. Mit ungeheurer Kraft riss seinen Cashmere-Pulli vom Körper. Langsam aber beständig formte sich aus der blassen Haut der deutliche schwarze Umriss eines Schädels mit heruntergeklapptem Unterkiefer, um welchen sich eine aalglatte zischende Schlange gewunden hatte. Seine unaufgewärmten Muskeln und Sehnen begannen mit einer Wucht spasmisch zu zucken und Draco erwartete panisch jeden Augenblick einen Faserriss, ein Ereignis, das sein Quidditchtraining für einige Monate beeinträchtigen würde. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war sein ständig wachsender Zorn gegen Hermione, der er das alles zu verdanken hatte.

Von Minute zu Minute intensivierten sich die Schmerzen und immer stärker wuchs die Erinnerung an den ‚Crucio'-Spruch, den er schon mehrere Male als Strafe seines Vaters zu ertragen hatte. Die Grenze der Erträglichen war erreicht und allmählich begann Dracos Körper, sich an diese ungeheure Belastung zu gewöhnen. Plötzlich erweiterte sich seine gesamte Umgebung. Draco blickte herunter und stellte fest, dass sich seine Arme und Beine zurückbildeten. Nein - es war er, der sich veränderte. Schmerzhaft zog sich seine Wirbelsäule auseinander und in den Zwischenräumen seiner Wirbel bildeten sich viele neue. Zur gleichen Zeit schien die Gewebemasse seines Körpers immer weiter zu schrumpfen, bis sie nur noch einen Bruchteil seines ursprünglichen Volumens ausmachte. So schnell die Schmerzen eingesetzt hatten, lösten sie sich wieder auf und er fand sich mit geschlossenen Augen im feinen Material seiner Hose liegend. Er brauchte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, um zu verstehen, was mit ihm geschehen war. Draco Malfoy war in die reine Form seiner Animagus-Gestalt mutiert – einer silbergrünen Königsnatter. Vorsichtig tastete er sich aus dem Stoff hervor und begann langsam, sich an die Fortbewegung in seinem neuen Körper zu gewöhnen.

Das Schlängeln stellte sich doch etwas schwieriger heraus, als er anfangs angenommen hatte, denn die Kanten seiner großen Bauchschuppen boten ihm den einzigen Halt und er musste alle seine Muskeln nacheinander über die gesamte Körperlänge wellenförmig zusammenziehen, um ein gerades Vorwärtskriechen zu erzielen. Nach mehreren Versuchen konnte er sich mehr oder weniger ungehindert fortbewegen und schlängelte sich recht flink durchs Zimmer.

_Nicht ganz so übel, wenn man von den Schmerzen der Transfiguration absieht, _grinste er, _und wie funktioniert die Rückverwandlung?_

_-_

_  
_„Hermione!", rief Ron der jungen Frau hinterher, die energisch die Treppe herunterstapfte. Obwohl er wusste, das Malfoy alles tat, um das Trio zu schikanieren, hatte er jetzt ein mulmiges Gefühl. Hermione hatte dieses Mal weder seine Intelligenz in Frage gestellt, noch hatte sie seinen mutwilligen Behauptungen widersprochen. Angeblich sollte Viktor Krum aus Durmstrang, dessen Interesse an seiner Freundin schon zwei Jahre zuvor Rons innere Furie geweckt hatte, im Frühling nach Hogwarts kommen, und Hermione hatte keineswegs überrascht darauf reagiert. Warum wusste sie und Malfoy davon und er nicht? Er musste mit ihr reden, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Mit einem Satz erreichte er sie und packte ihre Hand. Sofort befreite sie sich harsch aus seinem Griff und setzte ihren Weg in der gleichen Weise fort. Verdutzt blieb er stehen. „Hermione!", wiederholte er, „Warte!"

„Ich halte das jetzt für keine gute Idee, Ron.", sagte Harry und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Und verdammt Recht hast du, Harry!", rief Hermione, ohne sich überhaupt umzudrehen.

Doch der Rothaarige hörte nicht zu, stürmte zu seiner Freundin und packte sie an den Schultern.

„Du schuldest mir eine Erklärung!" Nachgebend seufzte sie und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Was, Ronald?", fragte sie gleichgültig.

„Krum kommt also nach Hogwarts?", sagte er verächtlich.

„Ja.", entgegnete sie wortkarg.

Rons Annahme schien sich zu bestätigen. Er war wütend.  
„Warum? Und warum weiß ich nichts davon?", schrie er sie an.

Hermione bewahrte ihre Ruhe. „Du weißt nichts, weil ich genau diese Reaktion von dir erwartet hatte. Viktor wird Malfoy und mich mit einem Kollegen in der Geistigen Magie im UTZ prüfen."

"Wie kann er unterrichten, wenn er Nationalspieler für Bulgarien ist?"

"Na also hör mal, es gibt Menschen, die mehrere Dinge miteinander kombinieren können. Sport war ihm immer sehr wichtig, aber er wollte deswegen noch lange nicht seine intellektuelle Entwicklung aufgeben – was ich völlig unterstütze. Man sollte sich nie auf eine Sache ganz versteifen."

"Weiß er, dass du meine Freundin bist?"

"Viktor hat mich nie zu etwas gezwungen. Er war freundlich – nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst? Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

Sie war im Begriff zu verschwinden, doch der feste Griff ihres Freundes packte sie am Arm und zwang sie zu bleiben. „Du weichst aus! Weiß er es oder weiß er es nicht?" Ron bestand auf eine Antwort.

„Er weiß es noch nicht.", gestand sie offen.

"Was soll das heißen, 'er weiß es noch nicht'? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du es ihm nicht erzählt hast! In all den Briefen, die ihr euch jede Woche schreibt! Ist es dir vielleicht peinlich, mit mir zusammen zu sein?", tobte er wütend.

"Peinlich?", keuchte sie, „Bist du verrückt? Ich erachte es als selbstverständlich und Viktor ist anständig genug, mich über solche Dinge nicht auszufragen. So langsam habe ich deine unbegründete Eifersucht richtig satt!"

"Unbegründet?", rief er empört, "Denkst du vielleicht, ich hätte vergessen, wie er dich auf dem Weihnachtsball angesehen hat?"

Noch bevor Hermione ihm ihre Antwort ärgerlich ins Gesicht fauchte, mischte Harry sich in das Gespräch. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass wenn sich die beiden sich jetzt zerstritten, keiner von beiden den ersten Schritt zur Versöhnung tun würde. Er selbst wäre zwangsweise zwischen ihnen hin und hergerissen und hätte die Funktion eines Vermittlers. Ron Recht zu geben, hätte fatalere Folgen, als sich Hermione anzuschließen, denn der Rothaarige war weniger nachtragend als seine Freundin.

"Ron, ich finde es auch schade, dass sie Viktor nichts gesagt hat, aber was wäre Hermione für eine Freundin, wenn sie dich angelogen hätte? Du hast es doch gehört, es ist nicht nötig, sich Sorgen zu machen oder eifersüchtig zu sein. Eure Reaktion ist nur die Folge davon, dass ihr beide Malfoys Verhalten einfach noch nicht verdaut habt."

Ron und Hermione warfen einander bitterböse Blicke zu und schienen Harry gar nicht gehört zu haben.

"Und jetzt vertragt euch wieder," bestand Harry, "ihr könnt doch sowieso nicht ohne einander."

Nachdem Ron resigniert seufzte und sie mit einem schuldigen Blick ansah, zog sie ihn in eine feste Umarmung, murmelte scherzhaft ‚Ich hasse dich' und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Harrys Tag war gerettet.

-

Wie betäubt sank Draco in einen Sessel, wo er für einige Augenblicke in völliger Erschöpfung verharrte. Gerade hatte er sich wieder in seine humane Gestalt zurückverwandelt und musste dabei eine ähnliche Folter durchleben. Was ihn jedoch am meisten störte war die Tatsache, dass er die Metamorphose nicht selbst herbeigerufen hatte. Sie geschah ganz unerwartet, als er zwischen seinen Versuchen eine kleine Pause einlegte, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er hatte versucht, sich an den richtigen Zauberspruch zu erinnern. Das war eine recht nützliche Methode, die seine Mutter ihm schon in frühen Jahren ans Herz gelegt hatte. Statt seinen Verstand nach einer möglicherweise unlösbaren Lösung suchen zu lassen, versuchte er, sich an sie zu erinnern. Das Gefühl, die Antwort schon einmal gewusst zu haben, erzeugte die Gewissheit, dass eine Lösung tatsächlich existierte. Das Gefühl der Entmutigung und Hoffnungslosigkeit wurde auf diese Weise eliminiert. Kaum war er in Gedanken versunken, durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz in der Wirbelsäule und die Rückverwandlung setzte gnadenlos ein.

Unbewusst heftete sich sein Blick an die drei Fotos der Grangers am Kamin. Er hasste diesen Ort, aber er wollte nicht rebellieren und Granger das Gefühl der Genugtuung verschaffen - niemals würde sie über ihn Kontrolle und Gewalt ausüben können.

Er erinnerte sich an den herrlichen Dezembermorgen in London, wie sanft ihre braunen Locken auf den weinroten Pullover fielen und wie sie gelacht hatte, bevor sie realisierte, dass es sein Arm war, der sich um sie geschlungen hatte. Die von der Kälte rot angehauchten Wangen, die glänzenden Augen – dieser Anblick zerstörte ihn innerlich. Wer in Gottes Namen hatte ihr erlaubt, so schön zu werden? Sähe sie aus wie Millicent Bulstrode, wäre alles in bester Ordnung und er hätte absolut keine Bedenken, sie seinem Vater auszuliefern.

Als wenn er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hätte, betrat die brünette wunderschöne, strahlende junge Frau, in einem ihm sehr bekannt vorkommenden eleganten zartgrünen Seidenkleid, begleitet von dem flüsternd leisem Rascheln des Stoffes, das Wohnzimmer. Draco fuhr auf der Stelle hoch und funkelte sie bitterböse an.

"Was machst du im Lieblingskleid meiner Mutter?", sagte er tonlos, "Und überhaupt, kannst du mich nicht endlich in Ruhe lassen? Geh zurück zu deinem mittellosen Edelwiesel! Du widerst mich an, dreckiges kleines Schlammblut!"

Draco kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und rechnete fest mit einem bissigen Konter. Eine heißer sarkastischer Disput war genau das, wonach er sich jetzt sehnte. Er liebte es, wenn das Kätzchen seine Krallen zeigte. Doch nach einigen Sekunden war ein winziger halberstickter Schluchzer der einzige Laut, der ihren Lippen entkommen war. Perplex wandte er sich um und starrte sie völlig konsterniert an. Er hatte sie nie zuvor weinen sehen. Dort saß sie auf dem Sofa, mutlos, empfindsam und verletzlich wie ein scheues Reh und wischte eine bittere Träne aus ihren traurig glitzernden braunen Augen.

"Grang... Hermione.", sagte er leise. Dracos Tonfall war nicht der gleiche - seine Stimme war plötzlich reich an Sänfte und Vertrauen.  
_Es kann doch nicht sein, dass ich gerade zu einer Mimose wie Potty und Wiesel mutiere! _

Der Slytherin wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Sein gewohntes Ich hätte von der Situation Gebrauch gemacht, um ihr Selbstbewusstsein noch stärker zu zerstören und hätte sie zusätzlich noch herzhaft ausgelacht. Stattdessen verspürte der Blonde jetzt den heftigen Drang, diese arme Kreatur in seine Arme zu schließen und sie zu beruhigen.

Als sie immer noch keine Gestalten machte, zu ihm aufzusehen, kniete er sich vor sie und hob ihren Kopf mit einer vorsichtigen Handbewegung an. Sie berührte seine Hand auf ihrer Wange, schloss die Augen und seufzte ein kaum merkliches ‚Warum?' in seine Handfläche. Draco rutschte neben sie aufs Sofa und zog sie in eine tröstende Umarmung, die sie widerstandslos erwiderte, indem sie ihn fest an sich zog.

"Ich... ich kann dir nicht zeigen, wie viel du mir bedeutest." Kaum hatte er die Worte ausgesprochen, begann er ernsthaft, an seinem rationalen Verstand zu zweifeln. Hermione war in der Schule seine einzige Konkurrenz und existierte für ihn nur, um schikaniert zu werden. Als sie die Worte hörte und deren Sinn verstand, sah sie zu ihm hinauf, zögerte einen Moment, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter.

"Versuche es, Draco. Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Unbewusst schenkte er ihr ein kleines Lächeln, als er seinen Vornamen aus ihrem Munde hörte.

Doch bevor er antworten konnte, durchzog ein Schleier eisiger Kälte den Raum und schwere Schritte schnitten, gleich einer glühenden Sense in einem eiskalten Kornfeld, durch die plötzlich eingekehrte Stille. Dracos Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den Türrahmen. Die Schritte wurden immer lauter und klangen immer bedrohlicher. Plötzlich befand sich eine komplett in Schwarz gehüllte Gestalt im Raum und schritt auf die beiden Vertrauensschüler zu. Schon an ihrem Gang hatte Draco die Figur sofort erkannt. Mit einer flinken Bewegung zückte der Vermummte einen schwarzen Ebenholzstab mit einem silbernen Schlangenkopf an der Spitze.

"Undankbarer Abschaum.", die gefährlich ebene Stimme Lucius Malfoys klang metallisch kalt und troff vor Arroganz. "Kaum ist deine Mutter verschieden, lässt du dich von einem Schlammblut trösten! Und jemand wie du will sich Malfoy nennen? Du bist es nicht wert, mein Sohn zu sein!" Ein gefährliches Flackern, das in einer solch extremen Form bisher noch nie an seinen eigenen Sohn gerichtet war, loderte in den eiskalten sturmgrauen Augen unter der schwarzen Kutte. Draco stockte.

"Meine... Mutter... tot?", stotterte er hilflos.

Blitzschnell griff Lucius nach der Spitze des Stabes und zog aus dessen Schaft seinen Zauberstab hervor. "Und es ist alles deine Schuld, Draco. Avada-"

Draco schloss die Augen. Er hörte seinen Vater die übrigen drei Silben des Zauberspruchs zischen und bereitete sich auf einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod vor. Eine schwache Druckwelle steuerte direkt auf ihn zu und er atmete tief durch. Seltsamerweise erreichte ihn der Strahl nicht, und trotzdem konnte der Slytherin spüren, dass er gegen einen Widerstand ganz in seiner Nähe geprallt war.

_Nein! Hermione!_

Als er sofort darauf die Augen weit aufriss, befand sich außer ihm niemand im Raum.

_Dieser Ort ist die Hölle. Erst die Tatsache, dass ich in diesem Muggelhaus feststecke, dann Granger, die mich erfolgreich verführt und mich in eine Memme verwandelt, Todesqualen von der feinsten Sorte, dann kreuzt mein Vater auf, berichtet von dem Tod meiner Mutter und will mich töten! Viel schlimmer kann es jetzt auch nicht mehr werden._

Draco vernahm ein seltsam knackendes Geräusch aus der Eingangshalle. Daraufhin schwang die Tür auf und kleine Schritte, begleitet von einem erleichterten Seufzer tänzelten ins Haus. Vorsichtig wagte sich Draco etwas näher heran und erkannte eine brünette Frau mit einer auffallenden Ähnlichkeit mit Hermione und je einer Plastiktüte in den Händen geradewegs in die sich gegenüber befindliche Küche marschieren.

Als sie die Tüten auf dem Tisch abgesetzt hatte, trat der Slytherin einen Schritt näher.  
_Verdammt, verschwinde von hier, Draco, jetzt!_

„Mrs. Granger?", sagte er höflich.

* * *

Sei bitte lieb und reviewe, wenns dir gefallen hat

Neue Zeichnung im 'Fotostil' (gibbet das überhaupt? oO)... ich liebe meinen Kunst Leistungskurs! -- **dracohermione. deviantart. com** (ohne Leerzeichen)

**Lia**: vielenvielenvielen Dank für dein Review **-strahl-**  
Ich kann jetzt noch nicht verraten, welche Hermione mit Draco rumgemacht hat... aber sie war so angezogen wie die aus dem Foto... Hoffe, das beantwortet deine Frage. ;) Leider muss die beiden noch einige Kapitel zusammenbleiben, aber ich verspreche dir, sobald Draky (hehe) aus dem Gemälde entlassen wird, wirds langsam anfangen zu knistern... Der Grundfaden für die weitere Handlung ist gelegt - mit diesem Kapitel befinde ich mich in meinem Word-Dokument auf Seite 21/40 ;) Du darfst also noch mit einigen Überraschungen rechnen..

**harry-potter-fan**: Jetzt gehts weiter ;) Danke fürs Review - freut mich, dass es dir gefällt! -**grinz-**


	8. Dieses kleine Missverständnis

Charaktere & Ort - (C) JK Rowling  
Handlung - (C) ich

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 8 – Dieses kleine Missverständnis**

**  
  
**"Ron!", gähnte Harry beim Verlassen des Bads, "was kann ich deiner Schwester zum Valentinstag schenken?" Der Rothaarige stand vor dem Spiegel war gerade dabei, mit Müh und Not seine rot-gelb-gestreifte Krawatte in einen halben Windsorknoten zu binden.

"Neue Socken?", schlug er teilnahmslos vor.

"Sehr witzig.", meinte er, während er mit dem Handtuch seine nassen Haare trocknete, "Hey Ginny, ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich dir zum Valentinstag schenken soll. Ron meinte, du brauchst dringend neue Socken. Guck mal - die sind fast so schön wie die, die Hermione den Hauselfen strickt.", grinste er und zog seine Brille auf, "Ernsthaft jetzt, worüber würde sie sich freuen? Ein Ring, eine Kette? Was trägt sie gerne?"

"Wieso fragst du sie nicht selbst? Dann kannst du nichts falsch machen.", entgegnete er plump.

Harry seufzte schwer.  
"Gut, ich formuliere meine Frage anders. Was schenkst du Hermione?"

"Irgendein Buch. Mal sehen."

"Schön. Ich glaube nicht, dass mir das für Ginny weiterhilft."

Harry schlüpfte in seine Kleidung und meisterte seine Krawatte in ein paar Sekunden. Mit seiner rechten Hand fuhr er sich abschließend durch seine dichten schwarzen Haare und näherte sich der Tür. Ein undefinierbares hohes Geräusch, das mit viel Fantasie als ein 'Harry' gedeutet werden konnte, ließ ihn sich stirnrunzelnd umdrehen. Ron befand sich mit einem niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck und loser Krawatte noch immer vor dem Spiegel.

"Sag mal, Ron, was ist denn heute mit dir los? Sag mir nicht, dass du nach sechs Jahren täglicher Übung plötzlich das Krawattenbinden verlernt hast? Ich glaube, da wird Hermione noch einen ganzen Batzen Arbeit haben, von dem sie jetzt noch nichts weiß!", lachte Harry.

"Jemand... muss das blöde Ding verhext haben... Ja. Genau. Du weißt ja, normalerweise funktioniert es immer.", brummte sein Freund.

Gute zehn Minuten später, als die Aufgabe des Krawattenbindens erfolgreich gemeistert war, fanden sich die beiden am Frühstückstisch ein, wo Ginny, Luna und Hermione in ein lockeres Gespräch verwickelt waren.

"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Abwesenheit Malfoys eine so plötzliche Stimmungsänderung bei Hermione bewirken könnte", flüsterte Ron Harry zu.

"Sie wird ihn bald befreien müssen, ob sie will oder nicht. Hast du nicht gemerkt, wie nervös Snape gerade in den letzten Tagen im Unterricht wirkte? Er hat der Klasse kaum Fragen gestellt, weil Hermione die einzige ist, die sie außer Malfoy immer beantworten kann. Er muss sich jetzt richtig anstrengen, um Gryffindor Punkte abziehen zu können."

"Jungs!", rief die Brünette als sie ihre Freunde erblickt hatte, "wo habt ihr denn so lange gesteckt? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass Ron sich wieder seinen kleinen Probleme im Binden der Krawatte stellen musste", lachte sie.

"Und sie weiß es doch.", grinste Harry.

Ron entkam ein klägliches Hüsteln, während Harry sich vor Lachen jetzt noch kaum halten konnte.

Sofort wurde sie ernst und erhob sich. "Schatz, hast du dich verschluckt?"

"Nein, nein, es geht schon.", grinste er und drückte ihr einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss auf die Lippen, "wir wurden von Peeves aufgehalten.", schwindelte er. Das Trio setzte sich und begann zu frühstücken.

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis das fröhliche Stimmengewirr vom gellenden Schrei einer Eule durchschnitten wurde.

"Ist es nicht ein bisschen zu früh für Post?", bemerkte Hermione.

Sie wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Frühstück und staunte nicht schlecht, als der schwarze Vogel sich unter den Blicken der anwesenden Schülerschaft dem Gryffindortisch näherte, sich elegant vor ihrem Teller niederließ und ihr demonstrativ sein linkes Bein mit der Nachricht entgegenhielt. Ihr schien, als hätte sich das ursprünglich leise Gemurmel unter der Schülerschaft plötzlich in ein offenes Stimmengewirr verwandelt.

"Oh, Hermione, ist der von Viktor?" Lavender stieß sie spielvoll in die Rippen, "Er muss dich wirklich vermissen!"  
Bei dem Namen zuckte Ron zusammen und begann, demonstrativ zu husten.

"Nein," Hermione zuckte die Schultern und lächelte müde, „Viktor hat einen dunklen Waldkauz. Das ist ein zweifellos ein Habichtkauz, und ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben."

Sie streichelte den erhabenen Vogel über den Kopf, befreite ihn von der Last an seinem Bein, gab ihm ein Stückchen Toastbrot und schaute nach dem Absender.

"Der Brief ist... von meiner Mutter? Aber sie schreibt doch sonst nie," murmelte sie, während sie den Brief öffnete, "es ist wirklich ihre Handschrift... woher in Merlins Namen hat sie die Eule?" Sie runzelte die Stirn, "Es muss etwas passiert sein!"

Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Professor McGonagall inzwischen an ihren Tisch getreten war. Sofort war in der Großen Halle Stille eingekehrt.

"Miss Granger, wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden?"

Hermione richtete sich auf und sah in zwei ausdruckslose blaugraue Augen.

"Natürlich, Professor."

Während ihre Freunde untereinander einige stumme fragende Blicke austauschten, erhob sich Hermione - dankbar, das Lesen der Nachricht für einige Minuten aufschieben zu können - und steckte Ginny wortlos den Brief zu.

Als die Verwandlungslehrerin und sie außer Hörweite aller waren, wagte die Brünette zu sprechen.

"Wohin gehen wir, Professor?"

"Zu Professor Dumbledore. Er würde gerne einige Worte mit Ihnen wechseln."

"Worum geht es denn?"

"Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, Sie zu ihm zu schicken, wenn etwas außergewöhnliches passiert. Sie wissen sicherlich, wessen Eule Ihnen gerade den Brief gebracht hat, Miss Granger?", fragte die Lehrerin.

"Nein, Professor. Alles, was ich weiß, ist dass meine Mutter ihn verfasst hat."

"I-Ihre Mutter?", fragte McGonagall zweiflerisch und bemühte sich vergeblich, ihre Stimme neutral klingen zu lassen. Unerwartet blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihrer besten Schülerin.

"Es ist Ihnen doch bewusst, dass es nur einen Schüler in Hogwarts gibt, der einen Habichtkauz besitzt."

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und biss auf die Unterlippe - eine Geste, die ihre Nervosität unterstrich.

"Wie kommen Sie auf die Idee, dass der Vogel einem Schüler hier in Hogwarts gehört?"

"Haben Sie die Eule wirklich nicht erkannt?"

"Nein, Professor."

"Nun, Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie in der nächsten Zeit einige Probleme mit den Slytherins haben werden. Sie werden mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit _alle_ Mr. Malfoys Eule erkannt haben."

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort.

"Malfoys Eule? Professor, das ist absurd! Warum würde ein Malfoy mir einen Brief von meiner Mutter überbringen? Sie hassen Muggels und-"

Hermione stockte. Es konnte nicht sein! Es gab keine Möglichkeit, aus dem Gemälde zu entkommen, mit Zauberstab oder ohne - dafür hatte sie gesorgt. War er überhaupt entkommen, oder hatte er seinem Vater oder seinen Freunden auf irgendeine Weise eine Nachricht zukommen lassen? Das schien die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, an seinen treuen Habichtkauz zu gelangen. Wollte Malfoy sich jetzt an ihr rächen, indem er ihren Eltern etwas antat? Was geschah mit ihnen in diesem Augenblick? Oder war alles nur eine miese Falle? Hermione verspürte plötzlich brennende Muskelkontraktionen in der Magengegend. Malfoy war zu allem in der Lage, schon allein der Tatsache wegen, von nichts als einem Muggel dermaßen beleidigt und gedemütigt worden zu sein. McGonagall legte eine Hand auf Hermiones Schulter und lächelte in einer Mischung aus Zuversicht und Mitgefühl.

Fünf Minuten später hatten sie den steinernen Wasserspeier, den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro, in der Mitte des Korridors erreicht. Die Schülerin stellte ich auf den ersten Stein der Nische des Gargoyles und sah McGonagall nervös an.

"Der Schulleiter möchte gerne mit Ihnen persönlich reden.", sprach die Verwandlungslehrerin, "Er wird nicht zulassen, dass Ihnen oder Ihrer Familie etwas Schlimmes geschieht. Scherbert Zitrone."

Auf der Stelle verwandelte sich die Nische in eine Wendeltreppe und hob Hermione dezent ins nächste Stockwerk, direkt ins Arbeitszimmer des Schulleiters. Hermione trat langsam näher. Zum ersten Mal war es ihr unangenehm, Dumbledores Bibliothek zu betreten. Sie sah sich ein wenig um und erkannte bald den sprechenden Hut auf seinem Bücherregal dösen. Als er die leisen Schritte der Vertrauensschülerin vernahm, öffnete er widerstrebend die Augen.

"Aaaaah, das Genie aus Gryffindor.", murrte er langsam in seinem tiefen Tonfall, während er sich langsam aufrichtete, "Ich hätte gehofft, dich früher hier zu sehen, aus eigener Überzeugung."

"Wirklich?", entgegnete sie kleinlaut.

"Kein Sterblicher verdient solch böse Strafe, die du dem jungen Slytherin angetan.  
Dein Handwerk - listig und gemein, so falsch und düster wie des Dunklen Lordes Name -  
reicht beinah' in die Dunklen Künste. Es raubt dem Opfer langsam den Verstand,  
speist jene arme Seele hungrig auf und lässt die Hülle rastlos wandern,  
verhasst und einsam, wie ein Empfänger des Dementors Kuss'!  
Oh Täterin, was blickst du mich mit angsthaft weitem Auge an?  
Erzähle, dass du nicht gewusst von deinem finst'ren Fluche?  
Wenn dem so ist, so mag dein Schicksal sein noch nicht entschieden.  
Gestehe besser hier, vorm reinen lieblichen Altar, als im verflucht verworfnen Winkel,  
wo graus'ge Marter dich erwartet; Ein undenkbarer Ort, dem Schattenreiche gleich,  
dem weder Licht noch Leben je entkamen.  
Entschließe dich, entscheide weis', sobald du Fuß in jenen Raum dort drüben setzt -  
Alleine du hast's in der Hand."

Diese Worte trafen die junge Frau mitten ins Herz. Sie hatte in der Tat einen Fluch auf das Gemälde gelegt, der Dracos Unterbewusstem die tiefsten Ängste entlocken sollte, doch sie hatte es weder Harry noch Ron gebeichtet. In jenem Augenblick, als sie ihn verbannte, wollte sie ihm bloß eine bittere Lektion erteilen.

_...Es raubt dem Opfer langsam den Verstand... ich hätte es niemals tun dürfen! Ich habe die Kontrolle über mich verloren! Ich könnte doch keiner Fliege jemals ein Leid antun, und jetzt zerstöre ich gerade einen Menschen ...wie ein Empfänger des Dementors Kuss'... Er hat es nicht verdient, obwohl er ein Malfoy ist. Nein, gerade deswegen hat er es nicht verdient. Gleich am ersten Tag hatte er nach mir gerufen. Er sah er so verwirrt und zerzaust aus, wirkte fast panisch! Sein Vater... Lucius muss ihm die ganze Zeit auflauern! ...Es raubt dem Opfer langsam den Verstand, speist jene arme Seele hungrig auf und lässt die Hülle rastlos wandern... Ich..._

Hermiones Beine gaben plötzlich nach. Sie versuchte, sich am nächsten Bücherregal festzuhalten, doch ihre Finger griffen ins Leere und sie fiel hart auf den Boden. Sie wollte weinen, sich von innen reinigen, eine Erleichterung spüren, doch keine einzige Träne wollte ihre Augen füllen. Stattdessen pochte ihr Kopf wie wild und drohte, fast auseinander zu springen.

Einen Augenblick später war Dumbledore erschienen und erkannte in einer Ecke ein zusammengekauertes brünettes Mädchen, das den Kopf in ihren Armen vergraben hatte.

"Aber, aber, Miss Granger.", sagte er väterlich und beugte sich zu ihr, "Was ist denn passiert?"

Hermione hob ihren Kopf an und zuckte zusammen, als sie den alten Zauberer so nah bei sich erkannte.

"M-Malfoy.", seufzte sie kaum vernehmbar.

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm gut geht. Machen Sie sich um ihn keine Sorgen. Wir werden ihn bald finden."

Verstört blickte sie auf. Dachte er etwa, dass es ihr um sein persönliches Wohlbefinden ginge?

"Nein, P-Professor Dumbledore, Sie verstehen nicht. Malfoys Eule hat mir soeben einen Brief von meiner Mutter überbracht... I-Ich habe das Gefühl, dass etwas schlimmes mit ihr passiert ist."

In der Tat schien Dumbledore überrascht – eine Eigenschaft, die sie noch nie in seinen gutmütigen Gesichtszügen entdeckt hatte.

"Sie haben die Nachricht also noch nicht gelesen?", fragte er.

"Nein, Sir. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit dazu. Professor McGonagall hatte mich gebeten, zu Ihnen zu gehen, noch bevor ich die Gelegenheit hatte, den Brief zu öffnen."

"Richtig. Nun, ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie mir bei der Suche von Mr. Malfoy behilflich sein könnten. Sie haben also auch keine Idee, wo er sich befinden könnte?"

Ein Kieselstein fiel Hermione vom Herzen. Malfoy musste sich also noch im Gemälde befinden. Sie schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf.

"Es wird nicht lange dauern, bis Lucius Malfoy in persona hier erscheint, um sich nach seinem Sohn zu erkundigen, der ihm bereits seit fünf Tagen noch nicht geantwortet hatte. Eine lange Zeit, meinen Sie nicht auch?"

Hermione schluckte. "Fünf Tage? Es kam mir ehrlichgesagt viel kürzer vor."

Dumbledores Mundwinkel zuckten. "Ich kann natürlich nicht erwarten, dass sie die besten Freunde werden, aber es wäre doch angebracht, sich ein wenig mehr wie Erwachsene zu benehmen, finden Sie nicht?"

"Professor, ich bin wirklich nicht diejenige, die gerne in einen Streit verwickelt ist, aber ich lasse mich nicht von Menschen wie ihn bevormunden. Nur weil er ein reinblütiger Zauberer ist, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass er das Recht hat, mit mir, wie mit seinen Hauselfen umzugehen."

"Ich kann Sie verstehen, Miss Granger. Nichtsdestotrotz stellen Sie beide ein Vorbild für Gryffindor und Slytherin dar. Wenn Mr. Malfoy sich nicht entsprechend verhält, erwarte ich von Ihnen, sich trotzdem nicht auf dieselbe Stufe zu begeben.", sagte der Schulleiter heiser.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen bei der Suche helfen?"

"Sie sind also einverstanden?", hakte Dumbledore nach.

Hermione nickte. In dem Moment schien es für sie das einzig richtige. Sie musste sichergehen, dass die anderen Lehrer oder Vertrauensschüler Draco nicht vor ihr erreichten.

"Professor Pandorakis hat mir von der Kompatibilität Ihrer Halbedelsteinkugeln erzählt."

"Wie meinen Sie das?" Hermione sah ihn verwundert an.

"Ihr Jade stellt das perfekte Spiegelbild zu Mr. Malfoys Granat dar. Das Zusammenwirken der Energie genau dieser beiden Steine - wenn korrekt angewendet natürlich - ist für die Magie von enormer Bedeutung. Jade und Granat sind stärker als der mächtigste Zauberstab. Die Kräfte, die durch sie entstehen, sind zu gewaltigen Dingen in der Lage, Miss Granger. Professor Pandorakis wird heute nach dem Unterricht gerne mit ihnen Edelsteinkunde durchgehen. Mit etwas Glück werden wir Mr. Malfoy mit ihrer Kugel orten können."

"Aber was ist, wenn er gar nicht in Hogwarts ist?", fragte Hermione.

Dumbledore fixierte ihre Augen der jungen Frau mit einem durchdringenden Blick und sie bekam das Gefühl, als könnte er in ihr wie in einem offenen Buch lesen.

"Das spielt keine Rolle.", sagte er langsam und nachdenklich, "Miss Granger, Ich möchte Sie fragen, ob es etwas gibt, was Sie mir erzählen möchten. Was auch immer es sein mag."

Das war die scheinbar harmlose Frage, die Harry mehrere schlaflose Nächte eingebracht hatte und vor der sich Hermione am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Ahnte Dumbledore etwas? Sie erinnerte sich, wie Harry davon berichtet und wie hilflos er sich in dieser Situation plötzlich gefühlt hatte. Jetzt war sie an seiner Stelle. Sie hätte ihm von Malfoys Beleidigungen und Erniedrigungen erzählen können, wie er sie dazu verdammt hatte, noch mehr Zeit der Schule zu opfern, als sie es ohnehin schon tat, wie er es mit den falschesten Methoden immer wieder versucht hatte, das Trio auseinander zu bringen. Doch viel wichtiger war die Tatsache, dass sie es war, die ihn für fünf Tage aus Hogwarts verbannt hatte. Was würde passieren, wenn Malfoy schließlich das Gemälde verließe? Dir panische Angst um ihre Eltern stieg kontinuierlich und sie drohte in der Ungewissheit zu versinken. So gerne, wie sie Dumbledore die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, riet ihr ihre Intuition, zu lügen. Zuerst musste sie mit dem Slytherin auf eigene Faust verhandeln.

"Nein, Sir. Nichts."

"Also gut." Dumbledore nickte zustimmend und für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Hermione geglaubt, einen Schimmer von Enttäuschung in seinen Augen erkannt zu haben, "Sie dürfen gehen."

Hermione nickte und war im Begriff zu gehen, als der Schulleiter sie zurückrief.

"Miss Granger, Sie wissen, dass Sie offen mit mir reden können, wann immer sie möchten, nicht wahr?"

"Danke, Professor.", entgegnete sie mit einem sanften dankbaren Lächeln.

Mit einem schnellen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr musste Hermione feststellen, dass ihr noch fünf Minuten blieben, um noch rechtzeitig ins Gewächshaus zu Professor Sprouts Unterricht zu gelangen. Als sie die Wendeltreppe zum Wasserspeier herunterstieg, wurde sie, ehe sie sich versah, plötzlich hintenüber umgeworfen. Dumpf landete sie auf dem Boden und registrierte Ginny in Harrys Unsichtbarkeitsumhang auf ihr liegen.

"Ginny, was um alles-", rief Hermione.

"Schhh! Leise. Glaube mir, du möchtest jetzt bestimmt nicht in den Unterricht gehen." Die üblicherweise heitere helle Stimme der Rothaarigen war kalt und unnahbar.

"Bist du verrückt?", flüsterte die Vertrauensschülerin, "ich habe Kräuterkunde!"

"Ron hat den Brief gelesen.", sagte die Rothaarige angewidert, "Ich bin wirklich von dir enttäuscht, Hermione, aber deswegen bin ich trotzdem noch deine beste Freundin. Ich dachte du wüsstest, dass du _mir _solche Dinge immer anvertrauen kannst!"

"Moment, Ginny, wovon redest du da?", wollte Hermione wissen.

"Von dir und Malfoy."

"Harry und Ron wissen davon. Sie waren dabei."

"Das bezweifle ich! Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ron bisher jemals so wütend erlebt habe.", erwiderte Ginny und streckte ihr die Nachricht entgegen, "Er wird ihn umbringen, wenn er ihn in die Finger bekommt."

Mit kritischem Blick nahm Hermione wortlos den Brief und begann zu lesen.

_Hallo Schatz!_

_Du fragst dich bestimmt, warum du ausgerechnet von mir Eulenpost bekommst. Höchstwahrscheinlich muss ich mich vor vier Tagen mindestens genauso gewundert haben, als ich, nachdem ich nach der Arbeit mit zwei vollen Einkaufstüten das Haus betrat und von einem charmanten blonden jungen Mann mit ausgezeichneten Manieren empfangen wurde, der sich mit einem dezenten Handkuss und einem freundlichen Lächeln als Draco Malfoy, dein neuer Freund, vorstellte..._

"Was?", rief die Brünette entsetzt, "Malfoy - mein Freund? Was zur Hölle-"

"Schhh!", flüsterte die Rothaarige etwas lauter und riss das Blatt Papier aus der Hand ihrer Freundin, "Ganz Slytherin ist dir jetzt auf den Fersen. Sie alle haben die Eule sofort identifiziert und sind sich sicher, dass du etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun hast. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass McGonagall dich rechtzeitig weggeführt hat! Gehen wir in den Raum des Bedürfnisses und reden wir dort weiter. Hier ist es zu gefährlich."

"Warte, Ginny, du hast doch selbst Unterricht!"

"Ich habe mich schon bei Hagrid entschuldigt. Es ist in Ordnung."

Hermione war so darauf erpicht, den Brief zu lesen, dass Ginny ihre Probleme hatte, ihrem schnellen Tempo zu folgen, um in den besagten Raum zu gelangen. Letztes Jahr hatten die beiden mit anderen Gryffindors und Lernwilligen unter Harrys Leitung dem Unterricht in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste teilgenommen, als Professor Umbridge auf Befehl des Magieministerium Dumbledore in seiner Position als Schulleiter absetzte, sein Amt selbst übernahm und ihre eigenen Interessen auf Hogwarts durchsetzte. Diesmal enthüllte sich der Raum des Bedürfnisses als ein gemütliches Gryffindor-Schlafzimmer, das mit seiner schwachen Beleuchtung das perfekte Ambiente für eine geheime Unterhaltung darstellte.

Ginny ließ sich in die Mitte des Himmelbetts fallen; Hermione setzte sich ihr gegenüber und streckte die Hand nach dem Stück Pergament aus.

"Kann ich jetzt weiterlesen?", forderte sie.

"Einen Moment, Hermione. Wahrheit gegen Brief. Wie lange geht das schon mit euch?"

"Verdammt noch mal Ginny," fuhr die Brünette ihre Freundin an, "er ist nicht mein Freund! Warum glaubst du mir nicht?"

"Weil ich nicht verstehen kann, warum Malfoy ausgerechnet in deinem Haus – einem Muggelhaus - steckt, wenn sein verdorbenes Ego ihm normalerweise nicht einmal erlaubt, sich mit Halbblütern abzugeben und sich außerdem anscheinend noch supergut mit deiner Mutter zu verstehen scheint."

"Ginny, Malfoy befindet sich im dritten Stock in einem Gemälde, auf das ich einen Fluch gelegt hatte. Ich habe ihn gebannt, um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Ich habe auf nichts, was mit ihm jetzt passiert; Einfluss!"

"Soso, in einem Gemälde," spottete sie, "Und was für ein Fluch soll denn darauf liegen?"

"Alle seine Wünsche und Ängste werden konstant in der Extremform ausgeführt. Was denkst du, warum er vor meiner Mutter den Gentleman spielt? Er kann weder das Haus verlassen, geschweige denn darin zaubern. Sie ist sein einziger Kontakt zur Außenwelt.", erklärte sie, "Und jetzt gib mir bitte den Brief!"

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln holte Ginny die Nachricht hervor und reichte sie ihrer Freundin.

_... als Draco Malfoy, dein neuer Freund, vorstellte. Er erzählte mir, wie Ronald dein Vertrauen ausgenutzt und mit deiner Freundin betrogen hatte. Ich hätte es ihm wirklich nicht zugetraut – er war doch immer der schüchterne freundliche junge Mann gewesen. Wie dem auch sei, ich bin wirklich froh, dass gerade Draco in dieser Zeit deine stützende Schulter gewesen ist. Er hat bei mir wirklich einen sehr guten Eindruck hinterlassen und meiner Meinung nach scheint er genau der Richtige für dich zu sein. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Hermione! Zum Glück sind also doch noch nicht alle Kavaliere ausgestorben._

_Deinem Vater wird er bestimmt genauso imponieren! Seit ungefähr einer Woche befindet er sich jetzt auf der Medizintechnikmesse in Birmingham und verhandelt jetzt mit den ganz großen Herstellern. So wie es aussieht, werden wir die Praxis bald mit neuen Geräten ausstatten..._

Nachdem Hermione den Rest des Briefes flüchtig überflogen hatte und nun unter dem Beschuss von Ginnys Todesblicken stand, lieferte sie ihr einen detaillierten Bericht über die Geschehnisse von vor fünf Tagen ab.

"...Und jetzt hat Dumbledore einen Suchtrupp organisiert, der Malfoy finden soll. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie es noch vor mir schaffen werden, wenn ich mich nicht auf der Stelle beeile. Dumbledore scheint zu ahnen, dass etwas faul ist. Bitte, du musst mitkommen!"  
Entschlossen sprang die Brünette auf und zerrte an Ginnys Robe. Widerstrebend rutschte Rons Schwester vom Bett, warf vor dem Verlassen des Raumes Harrys Umhang über sich und ihre Freundin und folgte dieser.

-

Die beiden Gryffindors konnten ihren Augen nicht glauben, als sie durch die Tür des dritten Stockwerks getreten waren und ins Gemälde geblickt hatten: Jane Granger packte einige Kleinigkeiten in ihre Handtasche, während Draco ausgestreckt auf dem Sofa saß und mit kritisch hochgezogener Augenbraue hochkonzentriert eine Folge von MacGyver im Fernsehen verfolgte.

"Malfoy!", rief Hermione entzürnt, "würdest du freundlicherweise deinen Hintern hierher bewegen?"

Draco zuckte kurz zusammen, als er Hermiones Stimme erkannte, doch als Mrs. Grangers Reaktion ausblieb, schlüpfte er in seine Rolle. Der grauäugige Slytherin sprang mit einem angenehm überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck auf und bewegte sich auf die Wand zu, durch die er den Grund seiner Gefangenschaft mit ihrer Freundin erkennen konnte.

"Schatz!", rief er.

Mrs. Grangers irritierter Blick fixierte Draco und streifte anschließend suchend über die Wand.

"Draco, was ist denn?", wollte sie wissen.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass sogar meine Mutter ihn beim Vornamen anredet!", stieß Hermione empört aus, "Mama, diese falsche Ratte ist nicht mein Freund!"

"Sie ist hinter dieser Wand, Jane.", antwortete Draco, "Sie sagt, sie hätte einen Weg gefunden, mich wieder nach Hogwarts zu bringen."

"Wirklich? Großartig! Das ist mein Mädchen!", entgegnete Mrs. Granger stolz und warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr, "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass es schon so spät ist! Leider muss ich jetzt wieder los. Ist es möglich, dass sie für zwei Minuten schnell herüberkommt?"

"Leider nicht.", erfand Draco, "Sonst kämen wir beide nicht mehr heraus."

"Nun denn," seufzte Hermiones Mutter enttäuscht, trat auf ihn zu und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, "ich hoffe, dass alles glatt verläuft. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Reise, Draco. Und pass gut auf sie auf, ja?"

Er nickte lächelnd. Als Mrs. Granger ihre Handtasche gepackt und das Haus verlassen hatte, wandte sich der blonde Slytherin triumphierend an ihre Tochter, die ihn mit heruntergeklapptem Unterkiefer und großen Augen angewidert anstarrte.

"Wie gefällt dir das, Granger? Deine Mutter sieht mich praktisch schon als deinen Verlobten.", spottete er.

"Ich hasse dich!", fauchte sie angewidert.

"So, jetzt pass mal auf! Du bist intelligent genug, um selbst zu wissen, dass du mich viel zu lange hier festgehalten hast. Jeder fragt sich, wo ich bin und warum ich mich bei keinem abgemeldet hatte, bevor ich verschwunden bin. Die Idee mit der Eule war doch ganz nett, nicht wahr? Deine Mutter ist wirklich ein Engel,", grinste er, "für ein paar liebe Worte stattet sie sogar der Winkelgasse einen Besuch ab! Ich hätte zu gerne die Reaktion der Slytherins miterlebt, als Nestor direkt vor deinem Teller gelandet war. Du solltest mir jetzt besser einen sehr guten Grund nennen, warum ich dich nicht sofort bei meiner Rückkehr den Todessern ausliefern sollte. Mich wird man früher oder später sowieso finden."

"Was willst du, Malfoy?", zischte sie.

"Lass mich überlegen... Nein, es lässt sich nicht einfach so auf die Schnelle entscheiden. Das Schöne ist, dass ich so viel von dir verlangen kann, wie es mir beliebt."

Hermione zog ihre Freundin einige Meter vom Gemälde weg. "Bist du sicher, dass du den Zauberspruch fehlerfrei und sicher anwenden kannst?", flüsterte sie und versuchte nervös und unsicher zu erscheinen.

"Na also hör mal," murmelte die Rothaarige, "es ist doch schließlich kein Dementor, den ich heraufbeschwören soll."

"Für mich ist es jetzt wichtiger als ein Dementor. Bitte, strenge dich an, Gin."

Rons Schwester nickte stumm.

"Bereit, Malfoy?", rief die Vertrauensschülerin dem Slytherin zu.

Dracos Augen waren geschlossen und Hermione war sich unsicher, ob er sich auf etwas konzentrierte, oder ob er gerade etwas durchlebte.

"Malfoy!", rief sie erneut und diesmal etwas lauter.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er benommen seine Augen öffnete und wieder zu sich kam.

"Stelle dich eng an die Wand", sagte die Brünette.

Nicht gewohnt, jemand anderem als seiner Familie und Snape zu gehorchen, bewegte er sich widerstrebend zum Bildrahmen und lehnte sich dagegen.

Sie tauschte noch einen kurzen Blick mit Ginny aus, zückte ihren Zauberstab und begab sich in ihre Position.

"_Expediate_!", kommandierte Hermione.

Sobald er spürte, wie sich der Widerstand vor ihm langsam auflöste, beschwur mental einen Schutzzauber, sank mit ruhigem Gewissen auf den Boden und hörte die Wieselin ein kleines verspätetes "_Obliviate_!" quietschen.

Stolz auf seine perfekte Ausführung des Zaubers erhob er sich mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen und beförderte die Rothaarige mit einem bellenden "_Expelliarmus!" _mehrere Meter in hohem Bogen durch die Luft ans andere Ende des Ganges, wo sie dumpf mit einer Säule kollidierte. Dann wandte er sich an Hermione und strich ihr mit den Fingerspitzen seiner Rechten hauchzart über den Kieferknochen.

"Ich kann nur für dich hoffen, dass du dich an unsere kleine Abmachung hältst, Granger.", sagte er mit dem gleichen Grinsen und einer tiefen, geheimnisvollen Stimme, und streifte in der erhabenen Manier seines Vaters mit hoch erhobenem Kopf an ihr vorbei.  
  
**Gefallen? Bitte Reviewen!!**

* * *

**  
  
Lia:** Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl! Und nochmal viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiielen Dank für dein liebes ausführliches Review!! **-knutsch- **Ich glaube/hoffe (?) **:D** , dass sich in diesem Kapitel deine Fragen aufgelöst haben , (wenn nicht, kann ich sie dir jetzt trotzdem nochmal separat beantworten) -**JUBEL-** Deine Zusammenfassung war 100prozentig richtig! Ich bin sowas von happy, dass ich meine Gedanken mehr oder weniger klar niedergeschrieben habe! Kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich mich das macht!! Sooooo... dann mach ich mich dann erstmal ans nächste Kapitel (ich liiiiebe Ferien)... und 'konsterniert' bedeutet 'fassungslos' **-zwinker-**. Chrissy **:D**


	9. Hogsmeade

...Disclaimer - siehe voriges Kapitel... hat sich nix geändert...

* * *

**Kapitel 9 - Hogsmeade**

**  
  
**

Kaum war Draco ins Treppenhaus gelangt, wurde er sofort von unzähligen Gemälden begrüßt. Wortlos streifte er an ihnen vorbei und marschierte in Richtung Kerker. Nach den Geschehnissen der letzten Tage war er unglaublich froh, wieder in Hogwarts zu sein – der Zauberwelt, der er angehörte und keinem Gefängnis, in dem man doch tatsächlich an der Existenz von Zauberstäben zweifelte.

Der Slytherin spürte, dass Granger sich an ihren Deal halten würde. Für ihn bedeutete das, auf die Schnelle eine plausible Begründung für sein Fehlen zu finden und zur gleichen Zeit nicht zu lügen. Er hatte die Angewohnheit, die Wahrheit so zu drehen, dass sein Gegenüber gezwungen war, sich seinen Teil zu denken und im Glaube einer korrekten Interpretation gelassen wurde. Diesmal Draco wusste nicht so recht, wo er anfangen und welche Informationen er auslassen würde. Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal die ihm entgegenkommenden dumpfen Schritte aus dem Korridor vernahm. Hinter der nächsten Ecke prallte er mit jemandem zusammen.

"50 Punkte von Gry-... Mr. Malfoy?", stellte sein Zaubertränkelehrer überrascht fest.

Professor Snape. Der einzige Lehrer, der Draco Hermione vorzog und ihn verstand. Plötzlich wusste der Slytherin die Lösung. "Professor, Ich würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen."

Snape studierte ihn aufmerksam und lud ihn in sein Arbeitszimmer ein.

"Also, Mr. Malfoy, was ist in den letzten Tagen vorgefallen?" Geschmeidig wie ein Aal glitt er auf seinen Stuhl und bot seinem Schüler gegenüber Platz an. "Und seit wann sind Sie wieder hier? Ich hatte bereits begonnen, einen Brief an Ihren Vater zu schreiben."

"Sie sind der erste, den ich getroffen habe und auch zuerst sprechen wollte. Sie erinnern sich an den Zwischenfall mit Potter am ersten Schultag nach den Ferien?"

Snape nickte ernst.

"Gerade in den letzten Wochen", fuhr er fort, "hatte mir mein linker Arm so einige Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet. Allerdings hatte ich ihn nicht wirklich beachtet. Anfangs dachte ich, es sei eine Überbelastung der Muskeln vom Quidditch. Doch dieses seltsame Gefühl klang nicht ab und ich glaubte, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Eines Tages wurde ich von einem heftigen Schmerz gepackt und..."Draco brach plötzlich ab.

"Sie sind mutiert?", brachte Snape den Satz zu Ende.

"Ja", nickte der Slytherin kurz.

"Darf ich mir Ihren Arm ansehen?"

Draco lehnte sich über den Tisch und entblößte die Stelle, wo sich das Dunkle Mal vor seiner Verwandlung gezeigt hatte. Alles, was davon übrig geblieben war, war nur noch eine schemenhafte Abbildung der Umrisse.

"Sie sind erst sechzehn Jahre alt und hatten sich schon verwandelt. Sie wissen, was das bedeutet – der Dunkle Lord beginnt, Sie zu bekehren. Das Dunkle Mal wird ab sofort mit jeder Verwandlung immer deutlicher zu erkennen sein. Darf ich fragen, welcher Animagus sie sind?"

"Eine Schlange."

"In der Tat. Bemerkenswert, Samael. Sie wissen, dass Sie bereits der dritte Malfoy sind, dessen Animagusform eine Schlange darstellt, nicht wahr?"

"Von meinem Vater weiß ich bescheid aber mein Großvater väterlicherseits war schon gestorben, noch bevor ich auf die Welt gekommen bin. Bitte Professor, was hat es mit diesem 'Samael' auf sich?"

"Nun, Mr. Malfoy, ich bin nicht sicher, ob gerade ich der richtige bin, um Ihnen davon zu erzählen."

"Früher oder später werde ich es sowieso erfahren, Professor. Was kann es mir schaden, schon jetzt darüber bescheid zu wissen?"

"Alles, was ich Ihnen sagen kann, ist, dass die Prophezeiung sich erfüllen wird. Der schwarze Stab mit dem silbernen Schlangenkopf wird schon bald seinen Besitzer wechseln. Wir haben machtvolle Dinge von Ihnen zu erwarten und es wird allem Anschein nicht mehr lange dauern. In höchstens einem Jahr werden Sie zu _ihnen _gehören. Aber sagen Sie mir, wie haben Sie Ihre Verwandlung erlebt?"

Snape wollte also nicht mehr verraten. Der Slytherin würde sich so bald wie möglich informieren – soviel stand fest. "Ich begann zu schrumpfen", antwortete Draco, "und meine Arme und Beine bildeten sich zurück. Es war fast wie ein Crucio: Ich hatte das Gefühl, in Stücke gerissen zu werden. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mit mir geschah, bis ich mich schließlich auf dem Boden befand und mich langsam aus meiner Kleidung herausschlängeln musste. Erst dann war mir bewusst, was aus mir geworden war. Ich spürte keine Neben- oder Nachwirkungen, nur die unangenehme Erinnerung an die Verwandlung selbst."

"Ihr Körper war bisher noch keiner solch extremen Belastung ausgesetzt,", erklärte der Lehrer mit seiner öligen Stimme, "aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass die erste Verwandlung mit Abstand die schmerzhafteste ist. Mein Rat ist es, Ihren Mitschülern nichts davon zu erzählen. Es könnte in... falsche Hände geraten – Sie verstehen."

"Was kann ich ihnen erzählen, Professor?"

"Sagen sie, sie waren in meinem Auftrag unterwegs.", sagte Snape nach einem kurzen Moment, "Wer genaueres wissen möchte, soll sich an mich richten."

Langsam erhob sich Snape und Draco bedankte sich für die Unterstützung. Allerdings gab es noch diese eine Sache, die ihn brennend interessierte.

"Professor Snape!", sagte der Vertrauensschüler. Augenblicklich erstarrte Snape in seiner Bewegung und setzte sich wieder.

"Ja, Draco?"

"Darf ich fragen, warum Sie ausgetreten sind?"

Einen Augenblick meinte der Vertrauensschüler, in Snapes undurchdringlichem hartem Gesicht Emotionen zu entdecken, doch sie vergingen so schnell wie sie gekommen waren.

"Sie... erwiderte meine Liebe nicht.", antwortete er eben und wechselte auf der Stelle das Thema, "Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, Ihrem Vater von Ihrer Transfiguration schnell zu berichten, bevor es jemand anderes tut. Miss Parkinson schien in der Zeit ihrer Abwesenheit sehr nervös zu sein."

-

Nachdem Ginny nach mehreren Minuten immer noch nicht von allein auf die Beine gekommen war, wurde sie auf die Schulter ihrer besten Freundin gehievt und langsam in den Krankenflügel zu Madam Pomfrey geführt.

"Was ist passiert, Liebes?", fragte die Krankenschwester Ginny, "bist Du gestürzt?"

Zögernd tauschte sie mit Hermione einige Blicke aus und murmelte anschließend ein kleines "Glaube schon".

Geduldig saß Hermione auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, während die Krankenschwester die über starke Kopfschmerzen klagende rothaarige Patientin untersuchte, und wartete auf eine Diagnose.

"Es sind nur einige blaue Flecke. Nicht der Rede wert – es ist alles in Ordnung. Wenn Du möchtest, kannst Du gerne noch einige Stunden hier liegen bleiben und Dich ausruhen."

"Das heißt, ich kann heute Abend schon mittrainieren?"

"Wenn Du dich dementsprechend fühlst – natürlich. Miss Granger, es wäre sehr nett, wenn Sie Miss Weasley ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten können."

"Selbstverständlich, Madam Pomfrey."

Kurz darauf hatte Ginny schon ihre Augen geschlossen und versuchte, ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Hermione sichtete nicht weit entfernt auf einem kleinen Tisch die neueste Hexenwoche, schnappte sich die Zeitung und begann zu lesen.

-

Harry und Ron saßen gelangweilt in Professor Binns Geschichtsunterricht und vertrieben sich die Zeit, neue Strategien für das kommende Quidditchspiel von Gryffindor gegen Slytherin in drei Wochen auszudenken.

"... Und genau das ist der Grund, warum wir heute aufs Training nicht verzichten können," flüsterte Harry enthusiastisch, „Unser Team braucht definitiv mehr Training! Ich habe mich in den Ferien in Sirius' Haus an der Wronski-Finte versucht und es funktioniert wirklich schon ganz gut. Also gut – nehmen wir an, dass es weder Dementoren noch schlechtes Wetter geben wird – Ich kann den Schnatz so einengen, dass er von unserer Seite aus ziemlich tief am auf den Südwest-2-Turm vorbeifliegt. Und genau in dem Moment brauche ich hier unten Katie oder Ginny, die mir Malfoy vom Hals halten. Ich habe ihn letzte Woche beim Training gesehen – er hat sich wirklich um Einiges verbessert! Soweit ich weiß, hat sein Vater ihm den irischen Trainer gekauft hat!"

"Ist nicht dein Ernst?!" Rons Kiefer klappte herunter.

"Doch, und es wird dieses Mal viel schwieriger für mich werden."

"Dieser Mistkerl! Ich frage mich sowieso, was in seinem kranken Hirn vor sich geht! Als er noch da war, hat er dich und mich fast schon in Ruhe gelassen und Hermione bekam es immer doppelt und dreifach ab! Dann noch diese Aktion mit der Eule! Avada Kedavra ist noch zu harmlos für ihn!", beschwerte sich Ron, "Warum kann der Spruch nicht legal sein?"

"Draco!", piepste plötzlich die quietschende Stimme von Pansy Parkinson, "Merlin sei Dank! Draco, du bist wieder da!" Die blonde Schülerin sprang auf und warf sich dem gerade eingetretenen Slytherin gnadenlos um den Hals. Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck schob er sie beiseite.

Auf der Stelle sprang der Rothaarige wütend von seinem Platz und wurde gerade noch rechtzeitig von Harry und Neville zurückgehalten.

"Ah, guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy." murmelte Professor Binns abwesend, "Sagen Sie, haben sie Miss Granger gesehen?" Es schien, als hätte er in den letzten Tagen Dracos Abwesenheit nicht einmal registriert zu haben. Wenn aber Hermione fehlte, fiel ihm das sofort auf. Sie war diejenige, die seinen Unterricht vorantrieb.

"N-nein...", räusperte er sich mit einem kleinen verstohlen-triumphierenden Grinsen, das weder Harry noch Ron entging.

"Was hast du mit ihr gemacht, du Schwein?", schrie Ron Draco an, "Ich werde dich umbringen!"

"Mr. Weasley! Beherrschen Sie sich!", ermahnte ihn der völlig verwirrte Lehrer.

"Na na na, Wiesel, du möchtest doch nicht etwa den Unterricht stören? Warum um alles in der Welt würde ich, ein Malfoy, mit einem...", er sah demonstrativ zu Professor Binns herüber, "...Muggel wie ihr überhaupt reden wollen?"

"Jetzt ist aber Schluss!", orderte Mr. Binns, "noch eine Störung und es gibt Nachsitzen!"

Draco setzte sich in aller Ruhe und warf Ron ein überhebliches Grinsen zu. Widerstrebend ließ sich Ron auf seinen Platz nieder und funkelte ihn hasserfüllt an.

"Nach dem Unterricht ist er dran!", zischte er Harry zu, ohne den Blickkontakt mit seinem Erzfeind zu unterbrechen, "Wie lange noch?"

"Eine halbe Stunde.", flüsterte sein schwarzhaariger Freund.

"Mr. Weasley, wiederholen Sie bitte, was ich gerade gesagt habe!", mahnte ihn Professor Binns.

Ron schreckte auf. Natürlich hatte er nicht die leiseste Ahnung. Professor Binns war der Typ Lehrer, der die gesamte Stunde über mit seinem Buch den Gang zwischen den Bänken hin und her spazierte, eine Passage nach der anderen daraus vorlas und selten der Klasse einige Fragen stellte, die in der Regel nur von Hermione beantwortet wurden, weil sie, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht eingeschlafen war. Es war schon eine Kunst, in Geschichte durch Reden aufzufallen. Ron hatte es geschafft.

"Sie wissen es nicht? Gut, dann lassen Sie sich von Miss Granger den Waldtrollaufstand von 1322 erklären. Mr. Potter, Ihnen empfehle ich das auch." Ohne weiteren Kommentar setzte er wie gewohnt den Unterricht fort.

-

Um zwölf Uhr wachte Ginny mit dem ersten Glockenschlag auf und machte durch ein langes genüssliches Gähnen darauf aufmerksam.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Hermione besorgt.

"Endlich mal wieder ausgeschlafen.", lächelte sie träge.

"Und deine Kopfschmerzen?"

"Die waren bereits weg, als du mich hierher gebracht hast.", grinste die Rothaarige.

"Ginny!", rief Hermione, schnappte sich ein Kopfkissen vom nächsten Bett und drückte es ihr grinsend ins Gesicht. Mit einer tapsigen Hundepaddelbewegung wehrte ihre Freundin sie ab, sodass die Vertrauensschülerin vor Lachen ihren Halt verlor und aufs Bett der Rothaarigen plumpste. Sofort wurde sie wild durchgekitzelt.

Einige Minuten später betraten Harry und Ron mit scheinbar erleichterten Gesichtsausdrücken den Krankenflügel. Besorgt eilte Ron zu seiner Freundin und umarmte sie fest.

"Ich hatte solche Angst, dass er dir etwas angetan hätte.", flüsterte er.

Erleichtert, dass sein Zorn nicht auch noch gegen sie gerichtet war, ließ sie sich in seinen Armen gehen und tat einen tiefen Seufzer.

"Es geht mir gut, aber es gibt etwas, das du und Harry wissen solltet.", begann sie unruhig, „ich musste mit Malfoy einen Deal schließen."

Ron und Harry sahen einander skeptisch an.

"Er sagte," fuhr sie fort, "er würde mich seinem Vater nicht ausliefern, unter der Bedingung, dass ich das tue, was er von mir verlangt."

Ungläubig drehte sich der Rothaarige um. Sein erregtes Schnaufen wurde von Atemzug zu Atemzug immer lauter, erreichte seinen Höhepunkt und klang langsam wieder ab. Er bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben und nicht wieder seinen Zorn an seinen Freunden auszulassen. Nie zuvor war Hermione stolzer auf ihn gewesen als in diesem Moment. Er konnte sich also beherrschen, wenn er wollte.

"Warum bist du nicht zu uns gekommen, bevor du ihn befreit hast?", sagte er schließlich enttäuscht, "Gemeinsam hätten wir eine Lösung gefunden! Du hättest einfach sein Gedächtnis löschen können!"

"Ron," fuhr Ginny dazwischen, "Daran hatten wir auch gedacht. Der Spruch war meine Aufgabe. Solange er im Gemälde war, konnte ihn nichts und niemand befreien bis auf dem, der ihn dorthin verbannt hatte – und das war Hermione. Als ich allerdings mein _Obliviate_ auf ihn schickte, prallte es einfach an ihm ab. Er musste wohl einen Schild beschworen haben. Bevor ich mich versah, traf mich sein _Expelliarmus_ ziemlich hart."

"Das hindert nichts an der Tatsache, dass wir zu viert stärker sind, als nur ihr beide allein.", erklärte Harry, der sich an Ginnys Bett gesetzt hatte und sie umarmte.

"Ich will gar nicht wissen, wovon dieser widerliche Kerl Nachts träumt!", zischte Ron, "Was will er mit dir, verdammt? Stell' dir vor, er verlangt von dir, mit ihm zu schlafen! So wie er sich dir gegenüber verhält, wäre das sogar denkbar! Es wäre dein Todesurteil!"

"Malfoy wird sich hüten, mich auch nur anzufassen. Er ist ein Reinblut und ich bin ein – wie er so schön sagt – Schlammblut, schon vergessen? Es ist für ihn genau so ein Todesurteil wie für mich, nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass er von seinem Vater mit Sicherheit dafür getötet wird."

"Wie kannst du nur die ganze Sache so locker sehen, Hermione?", meinte Harry empört, "Reden wir von dem selben Draco Malfoy?"

"Harry, ich versetze mich doch bloß in seine Lage und versuche, genau wie er zu denken. Sieh' mal, sein größtes Problem war, ist, und wird immer unsere Freundschaft sein. Er weiß, dass das Trio von Gryffindor immer für einander da sein wird, egal was auch passieren mag. Wenn er mich missbrauchen würde, würde sich unsere Freundschaft noch mehr festigen und das ist genau das Gegenteil von dem, was er erreichen will. Er wird alles daran setzen, sie zu zerbrechen, und er wird es in der Öffentlichkeit versuchen."

"Klingt logisch.", gab Hermiones Freund zu, „aber was denkst du, was er genau tun wird?"

Langsam schüttelte die Brünette den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

Zu viert verließen sie den Krankenflügel und begaben sich hinaus in den kalten Winter Schottlands.

-

Der fürchterliche Terror, den Hermione von ihren Mitschülern seit diesem Tag wegen Dracos Eule erwartet hatte, blieb seltsamerweise aus. Anfangs hatte sie versucht, die Slytherins so gut es geht zu meiden, doch auch im Unterricht, wo sie ihnen schlecht entfliehen konnte, stellte sie erstaunt fest, dass ihr niemand mehr Beachtung als sonst schenkte. Malfoy hielt also tatsächlich sein Wort. Zu gerne hätte die Vertrauensschülerin gewusst, was der Blonde seinen Freunden auf die Nase gebunden hatte. Er würdigte Hermione keines Blickes, beteiligte sich wie üblich intensiv am Unterricht und unternahm sonderbarerweise nichts, was Snape auch nur im Ansatz hätte veranlassen können, Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen. Er musste eine Verschwörung aushecken – Hermione ahnte es.

Am Samstag befand sich mehr als die Hälfte der Schüler gegen zehn Uhr früh am Eingangstor von Hogwarts, um in den Thestralkutschen in der gleißenden Morgensonne durch die wunderschöne schneeweiße Landschaft nach Hogsmeade zu gelangen. Gleich als die Gryffindors das Dorf erreicht hatten, separierten sich Hermione, Ginny und Luna von Harry und Ron und vereinbarten, sich in einigen Stunden vor den Drei Besen wieder zu treffen.

Das neu eröffnete Ballkleidgeschäft 'Orianas Tanzwelt' wurde zu aller Erst von den drei Schülerinnen unsicher gemacht und stellte sich sofort als das wahre Paradies dar. Unzählige Modelle aus aller Welt zogen die Besucher in ihren Bann und machten die Wahl zu einer sehr schwierigen Aufgabe.

Nach gut drei Stunden hatten Hermione, Ginny und Luna ihre Kleider ausgesucht und spazierten mit Einkaufstüten in der einen und heißen Kakaos in der anderen Hand lachend die Straße herunter. Als sie das Schaufenster des Quidditchgeschäfts erreicht hatten, kam Ginny plötzlich zum Stehen. Ein schwarzer Feuerblitz hatte sie in seinen Bann gezogen.

"„Wisst ihr eigentlich, dass Gryffindor dieses Jahr seinen neunten Hauspokal in Folge gewinnen wird?", murmelte sie träumerisch, "Übrigens, ich glaube, dass die neue Lieferung inzwischen angekommen sein muss. Ich schau mal kurz rein, ja? Hermione, es dauert wirklich nicht lange..."

Hermione teilte so ziemlich alle Interessen mit ihrer besten Freundin, aber um das Thema Quidditch machte sie lieber einen großen Bogen. Natürlich verfolgte sie jedes Spiel in Hogwarts mit Herzblut, aber sie tat es größtenteils um ihrer Freunde Willen. Bis auf Percy und Molly war der gesamte Weasley-Clan, genau wie ihr bester Freund Harry, von diesem Sport regelrecht besessen. Und für gewöhnlich hielt Ginny sich in einem Quidditchladen selten kürzer als eine Stunde auf.

"Ist schon gut.", zwinkerte die Vertrauensschülerin, "Ginny, Luna – lasst euch ruhig Zeit. Ich bin dann im Buchladen."Hermione verabschiedete sich und bummelte gemütlich weiter.

Sie trat durch die knatternde Tür ihres Lieblingsgeschäfts, sog mit strahlend-zufriedenem Lächeln gierig den rustikalen Duft von gebundenem Papier ein, grüßte freundlich den Besitzer und bewegte sich geradewegs auf das Regal mit den Neuerscheinungen zu. Grübelnd hob sie einen Finger an die Lippen und las die Titel auf den Buchrücken.

_Magia Merics Tagebuch, Tibetisches Somati für Anfänger, Die Ahnen der Reinblüter, Der Fluch von Stonehenge, Erschüttert und Gerührt - die aufregendsten Momente meines Lebens._

Skeptisch griff sie nach dem letzten Buch und erkannte ein Foto von ihrem ehemaligen Verteidigung-gegen-die-dunklen-Künste-Lehrer, Gilderoy Lockhart, der dem Betrachter sein strahlendes Lächeln stolz präsentierte und, wie auf jedem seiner Bände, theatralisch mit den Händen herumfuchtelte. Mit einem verkrampften Lächeln stellte sie das Buch augenblicklich zurück.

_Hätte ich mir denken können. Was fand ich damals an ihm nur so toll?_

Es waren die 'Ahnen der Reinblüter', die Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Sie nahm das Buch aus dem Regal und ging zu den Tischen herüber. Kaum hatte sie es sich bequem gemacht, als eine spottende, ihr allzu bekannte Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken sie aufschrecken ließ.

"Na sieh einer an! Granger in einem Buchladen. Welch große Überraschung." Ein gewisser Slytherin trat einige Schritte zur Seite und lehnte sich an die Seite ihres Tisches.

Hermione rollte demonstrativ die Augen.

"Malfoy,"seufzte sie, ohne die Augen von dem Buch zu heben, "Du hast die bemerkenswerte Gabe, mit deiner bloßen Anwesenheit meinen Tag zu vermiesen. Was auch immer du vor hattest, du hast jetzt deine Mission erfolgreich ausgeführt und kannst mich jetzt mit ruhigem Gewissen alleine lassen."

Draco stieß ein äußerst amüsiertes Lachen aus.

"Ich schätze es wirklich sehr, dass du so zuvorkommend bist, Granger. Aber nein, so macht es keinen Spaß. Findest du nicht, dass du gerade jetzt ein bisschen netter zu mir sein solltest? Und noch etwas. Hat dir eigentlich niemand gesagt, dass es ziemlich unhöflich ist, seinem Gegenüber nicht in die Augen zu sehen, wenn man mit ihm spricht?"

Genervt sah sie auf.

"Ah, Höflichkeit. Ich bin wirklich sehr überrascht, dieses Wort ausgerechnet aus deinem Munde zu hören,", entgegnete sie mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, "ich hielt es bisher tatsächlich für unmöglich – aber das Leben steckt ja voller Überraschungen. Und wenn wir gerade bei Höflichkeit sind – ich nehme an, dass dir dein lieber Herr Vater beigebracht hat, eine Person mit ihrem Nachnamen anzureden, um so angemessen Höflichkeit und Respekt auszudrücken? Oh, _Draco_," betonte sie zuckersüß und ihr gegenüber zuckte ungewollt zusammen, „ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt."Schlagartig änderte sich ihr Tonfall zu einem harten Alt, "Bist du jetzt fertig?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht.", entgegnete er mit einem seltsamen mehrdeutigen Grinsen, „Ich dachte, ich setze mich ein bisschen zu dir und wir können in Ruhe über verschiedene Dinge plaudern. Du weißt doch, wie sehr ich unsere kleinen Unterhaltungen liebe."

Hermione musterte ihn skeptisch. "Was willst du?"

"Sei doch nicht immer so... misstrauisch, _Hermione_,"betonte er unnatürlich, „Sag, was liest du denn da schönes?"Plötzlich schoss das Buch unter ihrem Arm hinauf und landete direkt in Dracos Hand. "Ah, 'die Ahnen der Reinblüter.' Ganz nettes Buch, aber ich würde es einem... Muggel wie dir nicht wirklich empfehlen. Du würdest dir noch erbärmlicher vorkommen."

Hermione seufzte schwer und stutzte, als ihr Blick sich plötzlich auf den Einband des Buchs in Dracos Hand fixierte. Sie sah zu ihm auf und imitierte sein eingebildetes Grinsen.

"Und du nennst _mich_ erbärmlich? Verrätst du mir bitte, was _das_ sein soll?"

Die Art, wie sie ihn ansah, schien ihm wohl nicht zu gefallen, denn sein Tonfall änderte sich drastisch und es erschien ein gefährliches Blitzen in seinen Augen. „_Das_, Granger, ist 'das Bildnis von Dorian Gray' und zufälligerweise mein Lieblingsbuch.", zischte er, "Hast du ein Problem damit?"

"Es hat keinen Sinn, es zu verbergen, Malfoy! Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass du insgeheim von Muggeln besessen bist. Ich meine, sieh dir das an: erst lässt du bei meiner Mutter den Gentleman heraushängen, bezeichnest dich als sonst was und dann stellt sich auch noch heraus, dass dein Lieblingsautor auch ein Muggel ist. Was würde Lucius bloß dazu sagen?"

"Wie hätte ich dich denn sonst dazu bewegen können, mich aus dem Gemälde herauszuholen, außer als an dein schlechtes Gewissen zu appellieren? Du hast ja dafür gesorgt, dass ich selbst darin nicht zaubern konnte! Und Oscar Wilde – ein Muggel? Das glaubst du doch nicht ernsthaft? Wie würde ein Muggel bitte auf die Idee kommen, über ein Portrait zu schreiben, das statt der Person, die darauf abgebildet ist, altert? Wilde war ein Reinblut."

"Und warum saß er dann wegen seiner Homosexualität zwei Jahre im Gefängnis, wenn er sich doch genauso gut sofort hätte selbst daraus befreien können?", trotzte Hermione.

"Die Sache mit der Homosexualität ist die offizielle Version. Deswegen saß er nicht im Gefängnis. Der Grund dafür war das." Draco zeigte auf das Bildnis von Dorian Gray, das sich noch immer in seiner Hand befand. "Er hätte dieses Buch nie in deiner Welt veröffentlichen dürfen. Es waren Zauberer, die ihn gefangen hielten. Hätten sie es nicht getan, wüsste jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich jeder von uns.", erklärte Draco und platzierte die 'Ahnen der Reinblüter vor Hermione auf den Tisch, "Wer weiß, was jetzt wäre? Wären Muggels und Zauberer im Krieg? Vielleicht wären wir sogar Freunde."

Einen Augenblick an sahen sich die beiden völlig natürlich, ohne jeglichen Hass und fast schon freundschaftlich in die Augen, bis Hermione sich plötzlich wieder bewusst wurde, wer ihr Gegenüber war, und die sonderbar angenehme eingekehrte Stille unterbrach.

"Malfoy, ich weiß nicht, was du den Slytherins bezüglich deiner Abwesenheit erzählt hast, aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich in der Tat positiv überrascht bin."

"War das ein Kompliment, Granger?"

"Wenn du nicht einmal in der Lage bist, das zu begreifen, dann nehme ich es zurück."

"Zu spät. Es ist schon das zweite Kreuz im Kalender. Wie war das doch gleich mit meinem charmanten Lächeln während der Zugfahrt?"

Malfoy begann, ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen und sie beschloss kurzerhand, den Buchladen zu verlassen. Je früher sie ging, umso besser. Außerdem gab es in der Schulbibliothek genügend interessante Bücher, die nur noch darauf warteten, von ihr durchstöbert zu werden.

"Geh zu Madam Parkinson und lass dir von ihr beschreiben, wie wahnsinnig sexy sie dich findet." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Hermione und stellte das Buch ins Regal zurück. Sie hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Draco ihr gefolgt war und ihr den Weg zurück versperrt hatte. Geistesabwesend drehte sie sich in Richtung Ausgang und prallte zwangsweise mit seiner Brust zusammen.

"Huch, sind wir heute ein wenig ungeschickt?", spöttelte er in seinem gewöhnlichen Tonfall.

"Ich glaube, du hast Koordinationsschwierigkeiten, Malfoy. Neben mir sind noch mindestens zwei Meter Platz.", entgegnete sie, "Aber willst du mir eigentlich nicht sagen, was du deinen Freunden erzählt hast?"

"Die Wahrheit.", entgegnete er blank.

"Welchen Teil der Wahrheit.", hakte Hermione nach.

"Genügend.", murmelte er. Keiner von beiden schien bemerkt zu haben, dass seine Antwort grammatikalisch unkorrekt war, denn plötzlich hatten sich ihre Blicke wieder getroffen. Der Slytherin stand so dicht bei ihr, dass sein würziger, maskuliner Duft, langsam und unbewusst Hermiones Sinne benebelte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis sie plötzlich ruckartig den Kopf senkte, einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr warf und wortlos an ihm vorbeistreifte. War es bloß ungesunde Einbildung, oder hatte Draco sich wirklich um einige Zentimeter langsam zu ihr heruntergebeugt?

-

"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", murmelte Blaise Zabini, als er in schnellem Tempo mit seinem Rennbesen in der Hand in der kalten Abenddämmerung das Schulgelände verließ. Kaum hatte er das Quidditchfeld betreten, flog ein winziger goldener Ball an ihm vorbei, dicht gefolgt vom Sucher der Slytherins, der ihn beinahe umstieß, dann den Besen ruckartig hinaufzog und sich in Sekundenschnelle wieder hoch im Himmel befand.

Seit einigen Stunden hatte Draco sich auf seinem Rennbesen befunden und sich intensivstem Training gewidmet. Das tat er immer, wenn ihn eine Sache sehr beschäftigte. Seit er aus Hogsmeade zurückgekommen war, hatte er sich sonderbar leer gefühlt, so, als ob ihm etwas fehlen würde, das er seit kurzer Zeit verloren hatte.

"Draco Malfoy!", riss ihn die tiefe Stimme seines Freundes hinauf.

Tatsächlich hatte der blonde seinen Freund erst jetzt bemerkt, drehte seinen Kopf kurz in dessen Richtung und konzentrierte sich sofort wieder auf sein Flugmanöver. Kopfschüttelnd bestieg der schwarzhaarige Slytherin seinen Nimbus 2001, und flog in die Richtung seines Freundes.

"Was willst du, Blaise?"; rief der Blonde, ohne sich ablenken zu lassen.

Zabini hatte Draco eingeholt und flog in dessen halsbrecherischem Tempo neben ihm her.

"Dich vielleicht daran erinnern, dass es in zehn Minuten Essen gibt? Meinst du nicht, dass du es ein wenig mit Quidditch übertreibst? Du trainierst schon seit vier Stunden und außerdem ist es jetzt schon viel zu dunkel. Du siehst doch nichts mehr!"

"Ich habe keinen Hunger. In drei Wochen ist das Spiel! Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, wieder gegen Potter zu verlieren! Ich hatte seit fast einer Woche kein Training mehr.", knurrte er finster und lenkte seinen silbernen Feuerblitz, ein Geschenk seines Vaters zu seinem sechzehnten Geburtstag, ruckartig nach links.

"Draco, ich kenne keinen, der besser fliegt als du! Potter hatte jedes Mal Glück!"

"Ja, sicher! Acht Mal hintereinander, wie der Zufall es will!"

"Komm, ich meine es ernst! Und mit dem Training, das du in den Ferien hattest, wird es für dich ein Kinderspiel sein, Potter den Schnatz vor der Nase wegzuschnappen.

"Wieso sagt mir das eigentlich jeder Slytherin vor jedem Spiel?"

"Nicht jeder. _Ich _sage dir das heute zum ersten Mal. Vertrau mir, Draco."

Malfoy vollführte ein Rückwärtssalto, ergriff sicher den goldenen Schnatz, kam sofort in der Luft zum Stehen und fuhr sich mit der linken Hand elegant durch die Haare.

"Was hast du vor?" Seine Augen funkelten.

"Mach dich fertig. Du möchtest doch nicht zu spät zum Abendessen kommen.", grinste Blaise geheimnisvoll.

**Gefallen? Bitte reviewen ;)**

_A/N:_ Hmmmmm.... um wen könnte es sich denn bei Snapie handeln?? **-GGG-** _Nein_, er ist weder pädophil, noch schwul und _ja_, er hat auch Gefühle! Er hat sie zu haben! Ich will das so! **-lol-  
**  
Und das Quidditchspiel rückt immer näher!! (reisst Zaunpfahl aus und winkt damit... - siehe Kurzfassung) 

* * *

****

**Lara-Lynx**: Hehe, vielen Dank für deinen lieben Kommentar!! **-jubel-** Freut mich, dass es genau so verwirrend ist, wie ich es beabsichtigt hatte **-G-** Und glaube nicht, dass es mit den vorprogrammierten Problemen geregelt ist... **-mwahaha-**  
  
**Lia:** Vielen vielen vielen Dank für dein super-ausführliches Review! **-strahl&umarm-** Deine Komplimente und Kommentarte spornen mich wirklich an, schnell weiterzuschreiben! **-G-** Allllsoooo, jetzt zu deinen Fragen (endlich, was? **-lol-**) Es war Hermione, die ihn aus dem Gemälde befreit hatte. Sie musste es tun, bevor jemand anderes ihn gefunden hätte (Dumbledores 'Suchtrupp') Das hätte böse Folgen, weil Draco Hermione dann mit Sicherheit verpfiffen hätte. Hermiones Mutter konnte weder aus dem Gemälde hinaussehen noch den Rahmen erkennen, durch den Draco in den Gang in Hogwarts sehen konnte. Für sie war es immer noch die Hauswand, die sie ihr Leben lang gekannt hatte. (Aber darauf werde ich im Übernächsten Kapitel nochmal zurückkommen)


	10. Quidditch, Sechstes Jahr

﻿ 

**Kapitel 10. Quidditch, Sechstes Jahr**

Wie das Ticken einer alten Muggeluhr verließen winzige Tropfen monoton und in gleichmäßigen Abständen den schlangenkopfförmigen Wasserhahn und schnitten sich ihren Weg durch den Schaum, um nur noch sanft und dumpf die Wasseroberfläche zu erreichen. Seit über einer halben Stunde befand sich Draco mit einem überaus zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck in der Badewanne, die er mit einem Temperaturzauber versehen hatte.

Er war an diesem Samstag zwei Stunden früher als üblich aufgestanden, um sich auf seinen Rennbesen zu schwingen und im frischen dicken Februarsschnee unter dem sternenklaren Morgenhimmel für das Spiel um den Hauspokal am nächsten Tag noch vor dem gemeinsamen Frühstück zu trainieren.

Erst nachdem Draco pünktlich um acht Uhr die wilden Rufe Hagrids neuer Haustiere vernommen hatte, hatte er sich allmählich ins Schloss begeben. Leicht ermattet stieg er die Stufen in den Kerker hinunter, murmelte dem Gemälde des einäugigen Riesen schnell das Passwort zu seinem Schlafzimmer entgegen und betrat es zügig. Überrascht musste er feststellen, dass eine etwas robustere blonde junge Frau auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt ungehemmt in sein Kopfkissen schluchzte. Ohne Kommentar stellte er seinen geliebten Feuerblitz ordentlich an seinen Platz, betrat das Badezimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das Geweine wurde deutlich lauter. Augenrollend gab er nach und trat wieder in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Pansy, kann ich nicht einmal in Ruhe ein Bad nehmen?", seufzte er gleichgültig, „Was in Merlins Namen hast du hier überhaupt verloren?"

„W-was ich hier verloren habe?", rief sie dramatisch und versenkte ihren Kopf wieder im weichen grünen Samtkissen, „Ich kenne keinen ignoranteren Zauberer als dich, Draco Malfoy!"

„Also schön.", brummte er, „Was ist los?"

„Weißt du, welches Datum heute ist?"

„Samstag. Vierzehnter Februar. Kurz nach acht Uhr.", antwortete er knapp.

„Und das Datum sagt dir nichts?" schluchzte sie.

„Sollte es?"

„Heute ist Valentinstag! Du kannst nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass du es vergessen hast!"

„Aber natürlich nicht!", betonte er, nicht ohne eine kleine Spur von Ironie. Er atmete tief durch. „Pansy, du weißt doch, dass morgen das Spiel gegen Gryffindor ist. Wann hätte ich denn heute sonst noch Gelegenheit gehabt zu trainieren-"

„Immer heißt es Potter, Quidditch oder Schule! Was ist mit mir? Heute Abend ist der Ball und du hast mich immer noch nicht gefragt! Für dich mag es ja selbstverständlich sein, dass wir gemeinsam dorthin gehen, aber ich habe von dir noch keinen einzigen kleinen Satz gehört, der mir zeigt, dass ich dir nicht absolut egal bin! Du behandelst mich wie ein… wie ein Schlammblut!", stieß Pansy in einem halberstickten Schluchzer aus.

„Unsinn!" Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Sein Körper flehte förmlich nach einem Bad, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er Pansy schlecht ignorieren konnte, solange sie sich noch in diesem Zustand befand. „Der Valentinstag hat doch erst begonnen!"

„Draco, ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Selbst das Schlammblut bekommt von dir mehr Beachtung als ich! Du ärgerst sie wann immer du Gelegenheit dazu hast. Warum ignorierst du sie nicht und verbringst stattdessen diese Zeit mit mir? In der Öffentlichkeit bist du mir gegenüber so kalt wie ein Stück Eis! Ich habe wirklich das Gefühl, dass du mir ausweichst! Bin ich dir vielleicht zu peinlich?"

Es war eine Schande, dass Pansy die Tochter des hoch angesehenen Paul Parkinson war, dessen Familie mit den Malfoys sehr gut befreundet war. Wenn Draco keinen zusätzlichen Ärger von seinem Vater bekommen wollte, hatte er sich auch mit Pansy angemessen zu verhalten.

„Pansy", seufzte er, „glaube mir, ich weiche dir nicht aus." _Ich fliehe bloß vor deiner klettenden Natur_. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie viel Druck zurzeit von allen Seiten auf mich zukommt. Und das beinhaltet nicht nur meine schulischen und sportlichen Leistungen. Du weißt doch, was mich bald erwartet! Mit jeder einzelnen Faser meines Körpers spüre ich seine gewaltige Macht. Der dunkle Lord ruft mich." Draco verstummte kurz und. „Es tut mir Leid, wenn du mein Verhalten fehlgedeutet hast."

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und sah Draco erwartungsvoll an.

„Versprichst du mir, dass du heute nicht mehr trainieren und dich ab jetzt mehr um mich kümmern wirst?"

Mit halbnickender Kopfbewegung schenkte ihr ein vorgespieltes Lächeln. „Für heute kein Training mehr, Pansy. Der heutige Tag wird etwas Besonderes werden." _Versteh darunter, was du willst_, fügte er in seinen Gedanken hinzu und strich mit einer Hand über ihre linke Wange.

Pansy wischte sich die restlichen Tränen aus den Augen und erwiderte sein Lächeln. Draco nahm ihre Hand in seine, drückte sie, gab Pansy einen zuversichtlichen Blick, erhob sich und verschwand daraufhin ins Badezimmer.

* * *

Als seine Freundin mit einem schläfrigen aber freudigen Gesichtsausdruck die Stufen aus ihrem Schlafzimmer herabgestiegen war, begrüßte Ron Hermione mit einer Bärenumarmung und einem liebevollen Kuss und holte hinter seinem Rücken sofort ein niedlich verpacktes Geschenk hervor. „Alles Liebe zum Valentinstag, Hermione!", grinste er, „ich hoffe es gefällt dir."

Strahlend nahm sie das Päckchen entgegen und reichte ihm das ihre. Es war ihr nicht schwer gefallen, etwas für Ron auszusuchen, das ihn erfreuen würde, da sie mit Quidditch nie falsch liegen konnte. Außerdem hatte er sich so oft beklagt, dass sein Rennbesen allmählich, trotz seiner fast mütterlichen Pflege, fast in Einzelteile zerfiel, obwohl Hermione bis auf ein leicht verbogenes (und gut verstecktes) Härchen keinen Mangel erkennen konnte. Das brachte sie auf die Idee, ihm ein spezielles Pflegeset zu kaufen. Während er aufgeregt sein Geschenk aufgerissen und in völlige euphorische Hysterie verfallend alle umstehenden Personen im Gemeinschaftsraum umarmt hatte, zog sie vorsichtig an dem Geschenkband, entfernte vorsichtig das Papier und enthüllte ein hübsches großformatiges Fotoalbum. Neugierig schlug sie die erste Seite auf und sah in die fröhlich lächelnden Gesichter des Trios einige Monate nach ihrer Einschulung in Hogwarts. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich ein Foto, das Colin Creevey noch am vorigen Tag von dem Trio und Rons Schwester geschossen hatte. Die vier befanden sich auf dem riesigen gemütlichen Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny lag entspannt in Harrys Armen und hatte ihren Kopf zufrieden auf seine Schulter gelegt. Eine dünne Haarsträhne fiel ihr ins Gesicht und der Schwarzhaarige zögerte nicht, ihr diese liebevoll zurück hinter das Ohr zu streichen und ihr etwas zuzuflüstern, was ihr ein kleines Kichern entlockte. Neben den beiden befanden sich Hermione und Ron. Ihr Kopf lag auf seinem Schoß und er spielte liebevoll mit ihren braunen Locken, als sie gerade aufmerksam das letzte Kapitel des Buches _Meisterhafte Arithmantik_ studierte. Plötzlich schielte sie kurz in Colins Richtung, legte das Buch auf ihre Brust ab und schenkte der Kamera ein breites Lächeln.

„Es ist wunderschön, Ron!", schwärmte Hermione, „du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir das bedeutet!"

Ron, der gemeinsam mit Harry gerade Hermiones Geschenk einweihte, lächelte seiner Freundin geistesabwesend zu. Erst eine halbe Stunde später konnte er mit viel Widerstand aus dem Gemeinschaftszimmer gelockt werden.

* * *

Wie die meisten Schüler hatte auch Draco an diesem Tag einige Stunden zuvor seine Zeit im kleinen Dörfchen Hogsmeade verbracht und nun bedauerte er es zutiefst, überhaupt auf dem Valentinstagsball erschienen zu sein. Den ganzen Tag hatte sich Pansy besitzergreifend an seinen Arm geklammert und schreckte auch jetzt jeden, der sich auch nur in Dracos Nähe wagen wollte, mit giftigen Blicken erfolgreich ab. Sie ließ nichts unversucht, ihre Begleitung auf die Tanzfläche zu locken.

Obgleich Narcissa Malfoy dafür gesorgt hatte, in ihrem Sohn schon im frühen Alter die Liebe zur Musik und zum Tanzen zu wecken, ließ sich Dracos Gewissen von der Selbstverständlichkeit eines Tanzes, die von ihm als Gentleman erwartet wurde, beim besten Willen nicht überzeugen. Schließlich war hier die Rede von Pansy. Keineswegs wollte er bei jemandem den Eindruck erwecken, dass er und sie zusammengehörten – immerhin machte ihn seine Unerreichbarkeit für die Schülerinnen von Hogwarts noch interessanter als er es seiner Meinung nach ohnehin schon war. Einen Tanz war er ihr dennoch schuldig – das wusste er.

Nach kläglichem Scheitern all seiner Resistenzversuche wurde er schließlich von Pansy auf die Tanzfläche gezogen. Sie musste geahnt haben, dass das kommende Lied eine langsame Jazzballade sein würde, denn noch bevor die Band die ersten Takte spielte, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub sich in Dracos starker Brust. Nach vier langsamen Metronomschlägen ertönten bereits die ersten Töne des Titels 'I Swear' der Muggelband 'All 4 One' und die Schwestern des Schicksals, die auch schon zwei Jahre zuvor die Tanzpaare auf dem Ball des Trimagischen Turniers verzaubert hatten, versetzten die Schüler in eine hochromantische Stimmung.

Die Angewidert studierte Draco ihre mit violetten Bändern geschmückten Haare, und hoffte inbrünstig auf ein baldiges Ende des Stücks. Sein Blick streifte über die Große Halle. Gemischte Schülerpaare aus Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff waren aus allen Jahrgangsstufen ab dem vierten Schuljahr zahlreich vertreten; einzig und allein die Slytherins tanzten mit Partnern aus ihrem eigenen Haus. Draco hatte gehofft, wenigstens ein tanzendes Lehrerpaar zu sehen zu bekommen, an dessen Anblick er sich innerlich hätte aufheitern können, doch das höchste der Gefühle stellte den fast kopflosen Nick dar, wie er entsetzt dem Poltergeist von Hogwarts eilig nachschwebte. Im Mordstempo flog Peeves durch die Schüler zum Ausgang zu, wo Dracos Aufmerksamkeit plötzlich auf ein Paar gelenkt wurde, das soeben die große Halle betreten hatte – König Wiesel mit einer strahlend schönen Prinzessin an seiner Seite. Hermione trug ein langes elegantes seidig schimmerndes weinrotes Kleid mit bestickten silberfarbenen Rosen. Die langen vorderen Strähnen ihrer glänzenden braunen Locken hatte sie am Hinterkopf in einen dünnen Zopf gebannt. Das restliche Haar floss in einer energievollen Bewegung ihre Schultern herab. Hermione hatte es – ungleich Pansy – noch nie mit Make-up übertrieben.

Für einen kleinen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Trotz Ihres kalten Blickes befand sich sein Geist schon schnurstracks auf dem Weg zu ihr.

Die Ballade klang allmählich aus und Draco zog seine Begleitung in die Nähe ihrer Freundinnen. Kaum war Pansy mit ihnen in ein Gespräch verfallen, stahl sich der Blonde davon. Er sah Hermione und Ron auf Harry und Ginny zusteuern und verschaffte sich einen Weg durch die volle Tanzfläche zur Vertrauensschülerin.

Mit strahlendem Lächeln begrüßte Ginny ihre Freundin und ließ Harrys Hand los, um Hermione zu umarmen.

„Hermione! Du siehst einfach bezaubernd aus!"

„Wow! Ginny, du siehst wunderschön aus!", rief Hermione zur gleichen Zeit. Hermione deutete auf Ginnys Hand, die sich auch schon in Harrys befand und gab ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick. „Seid ihr endlich zusammen?", flüsterte sie aufgeregt.

Als Antwort nickte die Rothaarige nickte nur strahlend.

„Am Valentinstag! Ist das nicht romantisch!" Hermione grinste über beide Ohren und fiel Ginny fröhlich um den Hals, „ich freue mich so sehr für dich!"

Ginny grinste noch immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Danke!", flüsterte sie, „Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich bin! Ich habe sogar Angst, irgendetwas zu sagen, weil ich bestimmt wieder anfangen werde, irgend so ein blödes Zeug zu labern, und… ah! Schon wieder! Ich höre jetzt damit auf und grinse lieber wieder dämlich vor mich hin! Ich glaube, ich bin heute nicht in der Lage, dir alles genau zu berichten."

Hermione stieß ein kleines Kichern aus und setzte eine missglückte beleidigte Miene auf. Ginny begann, laut zu lachen. Plötzlich heftete sich ihr Blick an etwas hinter ihrer Freundin und sie beugte sich zu ihr.

„Sieh Mal, Hermione!", flüsterte Ginny, „Malfoy fallen ja gleich die Augen aus dem Kopf!" Neugierig drehte sich die Brünette um und erkannte, dass keine andere als Sie das Zentrum seiner Aufmerksamkeit darstellte.

Langsam näherte sich Draco dem Paar, wobei er Hermione gründlich von Kopf bis Fuß musterte und ihr überrascht und beinahe achtungsvoll zunickte. Sofort griff sie nach der Hand ihres Freundes und sah ihn prüfend an. Ron sah zu ihr herab und folgte ihrem Blick.

„Mir gefällt nicht, wie er dich ansieht", knirschte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

„Mir auch nicht, Ron", flüsterte sie, „aber bitte versuche dich zu beherrschen – egal, was jetzt passiert. Malfoy wird alles in seiner Macht stehende unternehmen, um dich auf das Spiel noch nervöser zu stimmen."

Der Rothaarige festigte seinen Griff um ihre zarte Hand. „Ich bin nicht nervös! Slytherin hat keine Chance gegen uns!", gab er gereizt zurück, „Und heute Abend gehört ganz alleine dir und mir.", fügte er zuversichtlich hinzu.

Dracos Blick war noch immer auf Rons Begleitung geheftet. Die Brünette spürte wahrlich den glühenden Hass, der von ihrem Freund auszustrahlen schien.

„Wieselchen, wie kommt es eigentlich, dass deine Begleitung so viel edler und königlicher aussieht als du? Führt ihr getrennte Konten?"

„Malfoy", entgegnete Hermione schnell, um einem möglichen Wutausbruch ihres Freundes zuvorzukommen, „wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du derjenige, der es als unhöflich empfand, seinem Gegenüber nicht in die Augen zu sehen, wenn man mit ihm spricht. Du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft behaupten, dass du den Anblick eines Muggels dem eines Reinbluts vorziehst?"

„Mach dir ruhig noch mehr Hoffnungen bei mir, Granger!", gab er zurück, „Es ist mit ein Vergnügen, dich für jede einzelne deine krankhaften Fantasien auszulachen."

Hermiones Blick verfinsterte sich. Was glaubte er eigentlich, wer er war?

„Und dennoch beehrt mich Eure Schleimigkeit mit einem langen, durchdringenden Blick und macht mir ein Kompliment über mein Aussehen?"

Draco lachte selbstgefällig in sich hinein.

„Ehrlich gesagt erstaunt es mich, dass ein Bücherwurm wie du tatsächlich weibliche Attribute besitzt."

„Wenn du meine Fäuste nicht sprechen hören willst", schoss Ron wütend zurück, „schlage ich dir vor, ganz schnell aus meinem Blickfeld zu verschwinden!"

„Und warum sollte ich dir glauben, Wiesel-Bee? Granger muss dir nicht bestätigen, dass ich selbst ihr in der geistigen Magie weit überlegen bin. Ich könnte dich in eins von Hagrids widerlichen Biestern verwandeln und dich an den höchsten Turm hexen, noch bevor du Quidditch sagen kannst. Deine Eltern würden ihr gesamtes verbleibendes Leben arbeiten müssen, um die Kosten für deine Heilung in St. Mungos bezahlen zu können. Mit etwas Glück würdest du in Lockharts Zimmer stationiert werden und hättest den ganzen Tag, um ihm beim Signieren seiner Autogrammkarten zu helfen."

„Wir werden ja sehen, wer es morgen wem zeigen wird, Malfoy."

„Na wenigstens in dieser Sache sind wir uns einig."

Draco warf Hermione einen kurzen finsteren Blick zu und schritt in Pansys Richtung.

„Kannst du mir erklären, warum er sich überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hatte, zu uns zu kommen?", wollte Hermione wissen.

„Keine Ahnung", entgegnete Harry, „Aber das ist doch auch egal. Wir sollten uns amüsieren statt über Malfoy nachzudenken! Er hat unsere Zeit nicht verdient."

Nach zwei rasend schnellen Walzern, einem Quickstep und zwei Cha-Cha-Chas wechselten die Schwestern des Schicksals endlich zu einem langsamen Blues über. Hermione hatte ihre Arme um Rons Hals gelegt; ihr Kopf lastete auf seiner linken Schulter. In einer langsamen Drehbewegung wogen sie sich in den wunderschönen melancholischen Tönen von Elton Johns „Can you feel the love tonight".

„Sei doch nicht so verkrampft, Ron.", flüsterte sie sanft in sein Ohr, „du wirst morgen wunderbar spielen. Slytherin wird wieder vor Gryffindor knien."

Ihre Worte schienen ihn ein wenig zu lockern, doch sie fühlte, dass sie nicht in der Lage war, seine innere Verkrampfung vollständig zu lösen. Leise seufzend legte sie ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter und sah einige wenige Meter von sich entfernt direkt in ein paar sturmgraue Augen. Draco hielt ihren Blick gebannt und ließ ihn nicht los, als ob er in Hermiones Augen verzweifelt nach etwas suchte, was nur sie ihm hätte geben können. Kein Fünkchen Arroganz befand sich in ihnen. Nachdenklich senkte sie ihren Kopf und konnte nicht widerstehen, einen Augenblick später wieder hinzusehen, doch Anstelle von ihm waren nun Padma Patil und Terry Boot eng umschlungen in einem zärtlichen Kuss versunken.

Draco konnte sich nicht erklären, warum sich dieses seltsame Gefühl wieder in ihm regte. Er fühlte genau so wie auf der Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts, als Hermione Draco doch so deutlich demonstriert hatte, zu wem sie gehörte. Konnte er leugnen, dass er eifersüchtig auf Ron war?

Ungeduldig zerrte Pansy an Dracos schwarzer Robe.

„Komm, holen wir uns einen Drink", säuselte sie, hakte sich unter seinen Arm und führte ihn an die Bar. Während Pansy sich mit den Drinks beschäftigte, erblickte Draco Blaise, dessen Begleitung in einem Gespräch mit einigen Slytherins vertieft war. Der Blonde und nickte ihm bedeutungsvoll in Richtung Ausgang zu, woraufhin Blaise sich sofort höflich entschuldigte und seinem besten Freund in den kalten Winterabend hinaus folgte.

„Hör mal, Blaise", begann Draco sofort, „ich kann Pansys Gewinsel nicht mehr hören. Ich bringe sie gleich nach unten und gehe noch ein paar Stunden trainieren. Kommst du mit?"

„Geht nicht, Draco. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich meine Begleitung freiwillig eingeladen." In Gedanken ging der Schwarzhaarige unruhig einige Schritte hin und her, lehnte sich schließlich gegen die kalte Steinwand und sah zu seinem Freund herüber, der sich gerade auf der schwarzen Eisenbank niederließ.

„Draco?", sagte er plötzlich.

„Mmh?", brummte der blonde Zauberer affirmativ.

„Vater hat mir erzählt, dass du bald zu _ihnen_ aufgenommen wirst."

„Mmh.", wiederholte Draco abwesend.

Zabini erspähte einen kleinen Zweig im hohen Schnee, zog ihn heraus und begann, damit Kreise in den Schnee zu ziehen.

„Stimmt es eigentlich, dass du dich in den fünf Tagen deiner Abwesenheit in deine Animagusform verwandelt hast?"

Als Blaise nach einer angemessenen Zeit noch immer keine Antwort bekam, sah er von seinem Kunstwerk im Schnee auf. Draco blickte suchend in den nächtlichen sternenklaren Himmel. Er schien sich von seiner gesamten Umgebung völlig abgekapselt zu haben. Ein seltsam zufriedenes Lächeln dominierte seine markanten Gesichtszüge.

Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte seinen Freund noch nie in einem solchen Zustand gesehen.

„Draco?" Seine Worte schnitten durch die stille Dunkelheit und weckten den Blonden aus seinem Traumzustand.

„Ja, Blaise?"

„Ist es wahr, dass du dich in den fünf Tagen deiner Abwesenheit in deine Animagusform verwandelt hast?"

„Ich war im Auftrag von Professor Snape un terwegs.", log Draco selbstverständlich.

„Und?", hakte Blaise vorsichtig nach, „hatte etwas mit den Todessern zu tun?"

Noch bevor Draco nach einigen Momenten des Nachdenkens antworten konnte, hörte er hinter seinem Rücken eine allzu bekannte Stimme seinen Namen rufen. Er wand sich um und war zum ersten Mal dankbar, Pansy zu sehen. Freudig erreichte sie Draco und kuschelte sich augenblicklich an seine Brust. Widerwillig drückte er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und nickte seinem Freund zu, der sich verabschiedete und sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte. Pansy würde sich nicht einfach so abservieren lassen, und schon gar nicht, wenn Draco ihr jetzt offenbaren würde, dass er Quidditch einem langweiligen Ball vorziehe. Etwas Glaubwürdiges musste her.

_Kopfschmerzen? Nein, zu Harmlos. Fieber? Ja, das ist gut. Febris iniro! _

„Pansy", begann Draco, „es tut mir Leid, dass ich ohne Erklärung gegangen bin. Ich brauchte ein wenig frische Luft."

Sein leicht geschwächter Tonfall beunruhigte die blonde Schülerin. Es war nicht Dracos Art, auch nur ein kleines Anzeichen von Schwäche zu zeigen. Sie sah besorgt zu ihm hinauf, überlegte einen Moment und hob ihre Hand an seine Stirn.

„Draco, du hast ja Fieber!", rief sie entsetzt.

Malfoy grinste selbstzufrieden in sich hinein. Wie sehr er doch die Geistige Magie liebte!

„Es ist nichts", beteuerte er und rieb mit einer Hand seine Schläfe, „nur ein wenig Kopfschmerzen. Es ist gleich wieder vorbei."

„Nein, ich bringe dich sofort zu Madam Pomfrey", drängte sie, „Du willst doch für das Spiel wieder fit sein, Draky!"

„Mein Name ist Draco. Ich habe noch einige Zaubertränke in meinem Schlafzimmer stehen, die mindestens genau so effektiv sind wie die von Pomfrey. Außerdem ertrage ich den Gedanken an diese grausigen Krankenbetten nicht! Wenn ich also einfach etwas früher schlafen gehe, bin ich morgen wieder fit.".

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Absolut." Draco schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln.

„Soll ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte sie mit einem bedeutungsvollen Lächeln.

_Denk nicht einmal daran!_

„Ich komme schon klar, Pansy, danke." Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und führte sie zurück in die Große Halle.

_Febris emendo!_

„Oh, Draco?", säuselte sie, „bekomme ich keinen Kuss?"

„Selbstverständlich", entgegnete er mit aufgesetztem Lächeln, nahm ihre linke Hand und deutete einen höfischen Handkuss an. Perplex begann sie laut zu kichern und sah sich rings um, als ob sie sicherstellen wollte, dass sie von ihren Mitschülern gesehen wurde. Doch wie es aussah waren alle zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Sachen beschäftigt. Als sie sich wieder ihrer Begleitung hinwenden wollte, war Draco schon verschwunden.

Er hatte nicht auf die Uhrzeit geachtet, als er vom Training wieder in sein Schlafzimmer gekommen war. Alles, was er wusste, ist dass zum Zeitpunkt seiner Rückkehr auch bei Dumbledore kein Licht mehr gebrannt hatte. Sein üblicherweise so warmes Bett war auch jetzt noch kalt. Draco wälzte sich nervös hin und her. Was auch immer er versuchte – der Schlaf wollte ihn einfach nicht heimsuchen. Morgen war der große Tag. Der Tag seines Triumphes über Gryffindor. In seiner Vorstellungskraft malte er sich seine perfekten Manöver und Potters entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck aus. Er konnte sich allerdings nicht erklären, warum ein Paar riesige unergründliche haselnussbraune Augen sich ohne Erlaubnis in die Szene eingeschleust hatten und das Geschehen so aufmerksam verfolgten.

* * *

Die Arena bebte vor höllischem Lärm und Anfeuerungsgeschrei, als Lee Jordan das Publikum herzlichst zu einem neuen Quidditchspiel begrüßte. Entschlossen betraten die Teams von Gryffindor und Slytherin das Spielfeld, bestiegen schnell ihre Besen und schossen hoch in die Luft. Wenige Sekunden später ertönte das gellende Startsignal aus Madam Hoochs kleiner Silberpfeife und das Spiel um den Hauspokal begann.

„Und Dennis Creevey hat den Quaffel", kommentierte Lee Jordan euphorisch, „Sauberer Pass zu Ginny Weasley! Letztes Jahr schnappte sie allen den Schnatz vor der Nase weg und stand Harry Potter in nichts nach und ist jetzt Sucherin und somit die Nachfolgerin von Alicia Spinnet – Ginny Weasley schießt den Quaffel zu Katie Bell und - nein, Montague aus Slytherin schnappt sich ihn und nähert sich viel zu schnell dem To... - schönes Ablenkungsmanöver durch Jägerin Ginny Weasley! Sie scheint heute richtig in Form zu sein! Doch leider ist der Versuch gescheitert, denn sie wird von einem Klatscher von Derrick aufgehalten - Sie weicht aus und stößt mit Montague zusammen - Mann, was für ein Tempo! - Montague rempelt sie an - Hey! Geht's dir noch gut? - er rammt sie wieder viel zu fest und hält dabei den Quaffel fest unter dem Arm - er schießt Graham Pritchard zu, der heute warum auch immer für Blaise Zabini einspringt. Wahrscheinlich hatte Zabini gestern Nacht nach dem Ball ein bisschen zu viel Spaß mit seiner Partnerin Lucy Walters aus Slytherin – Was denn, Professor McGonagall? Schon gut, schon gut. – JA! Dennis Creevey hat sich den Quaffel geholt - und wird böse vom Klatscher der Slytherins erwischt, doch er lässt nicht los - FOUL! - Warrington hat ihn mit voller Wucht gerammt und Creevey fällt! - Aber Katie taucht ihm hinterher und holt sich den Quaffel! - Sehr schön, Katie! - Potter und Malfoy warten über dem Feld auf ihren Einsatz - Noch immer keine Spur vom Schnatz - Katie Bell passt zu Ginny Weasley - schönes Looping, Ginny! Sie schießt - und ... TOR FÜR GRYFFINDOR!"

Begeisterter Applaus und Jubelschreie für Gryffindor übertönten das gedemütigte Stöhnen der Slytherins.

Draco scannte das Feld nach dem goldenen Schnatz ab. Auch wenn Potter ihn vor ihm sichten sollte - es war irrelevant. Dank Blaise würde heute Slytherin gewinnen und Draco vertraute ihm voll und ganz. Sie hatten alles perfekt geplant und es nichts konnte schief gehen. Sie warteten nur auf den richtigen Augenblick. Wie schade, dass Gryffindor dieses Jahr nicht seinen neunten Hauspokal in Folge gewinnen wird!

„Potty, du wirkst so nervös!", grinste Malfoy, „Siehst du nichts mehr durch diese dicken Gläser? Oder hast du dir dein Närbchen aufgekratzt und schreibst es dem Dunklen Lord zu?"

Harry schoss ihm einen Todesblick zu.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich mich aufs Spiel konzentrieren statt auf mich, du jämmerliches kleines Frettchen. Oder möchtest du es mir noch leichter machen, als es ohnehin schon ist?"

„Ah, ich sehe, du bedienst dich Grangers Vokabular! Schon bitter, wenn das eigene Hirn nicht gut genug arbeitet, um so etwas Originelles selbst zu produzieren! Aber sei getrost - Crabbe und Goyle machen es genauso wie du. Und wenn sie fleißig lernen, werden sie bald zusammenhängende Sätze bilden können."

Harry kochte innerlich. Welches Recht nahm Malfoy sich, ihn mit seinen beiden geistesarmen Bodyguards zu vergleichen. Doch statt seinem Zorn nachzugeben, behielt er seine Wut für sich. Er könnte den Schnatz so leicht übersehen, wenn er sich jetzt mit seinem Erzfeind anlegen würde. Sein Blick schweifte suchend über das Spielfeld. Und plötzlich sah er ihn.

Der winzige Ball schwebte am Pfosten des mittleren Reifens der Gryffindors. Ohne nachzudenken schoss Harry dem Ball hinterher, dicht gefolgt von Draco. Der Schnatz zuckte wild und griff zur wilden Flucht.

Der allgemeine Tumult verstummte mit einem Schlag und alle Augen waren hochkonzentriert auf die beiden Sucher gerichtet. Der Slytherin holte Potter schnell ein und rammte ihn mehrmals, als beide der gefährlichen Flugstrecke des Balls folgten. Sie schossen zwischen die Türme, durch das Fundament der Arena und hoch in die Luft. Ganz bewusst verlangsamte Draco sein Tempo - er wusste, was jetzt passieren würde. Plötzlich blieb der kleine Teufel in der Luft stehen und fiel, noch bevor Harry ihn hätte fangen könnte, Dutzende von Metern, die Wand des südlichen Gryffindorturms entlang, herunter. Grinsend folgte Draco dem Schnatz. Zabini wollte es ihm also nicht leicht machen. Kurz vor dem grünen Rasen zog Draco seinen silbernen Feuerblitz hinauf und folgte dem kleinen Ball mit ausgestreckter Hand in die Luft. Gleich hatte er ihn gefangen.

Doch plötzlich sah der blonde Slytherin im Augenwinkel einen kleinen dunklen Punkt herunterhuschen. Alarmiert riss er die Augen vom Schnatz und drehte seinen Kopf. Jemand fiel. Das siegessichere Grinsen verschwand sofort aus seinen Gesichtszügen. Es war Granger. Sie fiel und es schien niemanden zu interessieren. Weder die Gryffindors, noch die Lehrer.

_Verdammt sei Dumbledore, dass er sich nur für Potty interessiert!_

Der Schnatz, das Spiel, die angespannten Blicke der Zuschauer - nichts war jetzt mehr von Bedeutung. Ohne nachzudenken riss er seinen Rennbesen in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, legte seinen Körper an den Griff, um eine aerodynamischere Form zu gewährleisten und beschleunigte sein Tempo bis an die Grenze des Machbaren. Einige wenige Meter bevor er die fallende Figur erreicht hatte, richtete er sich auf und fing sie sicher mit ausgestreckten Armen, wenige Meter vor dem Boden, auf. Er hatte ihren Aufprall verhindert und hielt jetzt ihren schlanken Körper fest an sich gedrückt und sicher in seinen Armen. Eine ungeheure Erleichterung breitete sich plötzlich in ihm aus und erfüllte ihn mit Wärme; Draco atmete tief durch und sah Hermione besorgt an. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie schien bewusstlos zu sein.

Kaum war er gelandet und hatte die junge Frau sanft ins kurzgetrimmte Gras gelegt, als Ron und Ginny Weasley augenblicklich neben ihnen erschien.

„Bist du verdammt noch mal blind, Wiesel?", schrie der Slytherin wütend den schwer schockierten rothaarigen Hüter an, bestieg sofort seinen Besen und flog in Richtung der Osttürme, wo Harry es immer noch nicht fertig gebracht hatte, den goldenen Schnatz zu fangen.

Erst jetzt schien Draco begriffen zu haben, was er soeben getan hatte und die Erkenntnis war wie ein Schock für ihn. Was hatte Besitz von ihm ergriffen? Was kümmerte ihn Granger, nichts als ein wertloser Muggel? Es konnte sich jetzt nur noch um Stunden handeln, bis sein Vater von Dracos Aktion in Kenntnis gesetzt werden würde. Der Slytherin wollte der Panik verfallen und laut schreien, doch sein Gewissen machte ihm einen Stich durch die Rechnung. Das Spiel war trotz des Zwischenfalls nicht abgepfiffen worden und Draco konnte sich auch nach dem Spiel noch den Kopf über eine mehr oder weniger nachvollziehbare Ausrede zerbrechen. Schnell schüttelte er die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf und steuerte auf den goldenen Ball zu.

Harry sah Draco sich ihm nähern und versuchte mit den faulen Mitteln der Slytherins Lucius' Sohn vom Besen zu stoßen. Dieser aber, noch immer von der so eben bewiesenen Höchstleistung seines Feuerblitzes begeistert, vollführte mit ausgestreckter rechter Hand ein sauberes Vorwärtslooping, das einen verwirrten Harry ein wenig aus der Bahn warf. Es folgte ein weiteres Looping mit etwas größerem Radius. Plötzlich prallte etwas gegen Dracos Brust und ohne dass er sich versah, hielt er einen von innen pochenden kleinen Ball mit wild flatternden Flügeln fest in seiner Faust.

Im selben Augenblick war der Slytherin in einen tiefen Trancezustand gefallen und starrte verwundert auf den Schnatz – so, als habe er ihn soeben zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben gesehen. Während er sich gedankenlos dem Boden näherte, verschmolz sich die Umgebung vor seinen Augen zu einem sanften Farbverlauf von strahlendem Himmelblau zu saftigem Grasgrün. Er stieg von seinem Besen und betrachtete die hellblaue Fläche. Ein schwarzer Punkt flog vorbei. Was passierte hier? Wo war er? Was tat er hier?

Ein völlig verwirrter Lee Jordan war der erste, der die verlorene Stille nach mehreren Minuten durch einige gestammelte Worte unterbrach.

„Draco Malfoy ... hat… den Schnatz. ... Slytherin ... gewinnt den ... den Hauspokal."

Dem plötzlich einsetzenden eifrigen Applaus von Professor Snape folgte der Beifall der anderen Lehrer und schließlich der Schülerschaft von Hogwarts.

Die Teammitglieder der Slytherins stürmten auf ihren Sucher zu, klopften ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, umarmten ihn und gratulierten ihm, der das Geschehen um ihn herum noch immer passiv aufnahm.

„Draco!" Die bekannte Stimme riss ihn aus seinem Zustand und er erschreckte kurz, als er die vielen Slytherins um sich herum erkannte.

„Draco!", wiederholte Blaise, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Wovon redest du, Blaise?" wollte Draco wissen.

„Machst du Witze? Du hast gerade den Hauspokal gewonnen! Du _alleine_!", betonte er.

„Ist nicht dein Ernst! Und Potter?"

„Du hast ihm den Schnatz vor der Nase weggeschnappt!"

Er stieß ein überraschtes Keuchen aus und ließ sich auf die Schultern seines Teams heben, das jubelnd eine Runde durch das Gesamte Spielfeld rannte und schließlich durch die Tore in die Umkleidekabinen verschwand.

* * *

Erstmal ein gaaaaanz gaaaaaanz großes Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht geupdated habe, aber wie man das (vielleicht) so kennt: Die12. Klasse ist echt hart. Zu viel zu tun in zu wenig Zeit.Aber zum Glück sind ja jetzt erstmal 2,5 Wochen Ferien!! ... jubel ... d.h. für mich Schreiben nachholen :) (und für euch viel lesen ) Ich sprudele vor Ideen! Warrrrgh

Dieutrixx: Vielen vielen vielen Dank für dein superausführliches Review!!Was Snapieh angeht: Nein, es ist nicht Harrys Mama (also viel Spass beim fröhlichen Weiterraten lol) In Buch 4 und 5 erfährt man, dass Snape ein Ex-Todesser ist... d.h. er war drin, dann aber nicht mehr (irgendwie logisch, oder? Hach, is mal wieder spät und klein-Chrissy is müde). Und klein Draco is einfach nur neugierig. Ansonsten... hrhr... lass dich einfach vom weiteren Verlauf der Story überraschen! knuddel

Lara-Lynx: Dankedankedanke für dein liebes Review!! Hmmm... Draco (ergo ich) ist sich noch unsicher, was er als Kompensation vor Hermy will. Lass dich einfach überraschen :D

ArchAngelAzrael: Dankeschön!! Jetzt gehts weiter und bis zum nächsten Upload werden es höchstens 3 Tage sein

D.V.G.M.1.: Dankeschön! freu


	11. Das Duell

**Kapitel 11. Das Duell**

Die Tatsache, soeben den Hauspokal gewonnen zu haben, war jetzt plötzlich völlig irrelevant. Obwohl Draco genau wusste, was sich auf dem Quidditchfeld ereignet hatte, erachtete es als klug, seinen anfänglich realen Zustand der Verwirrung noch etwas länger andauern zu lassen – wenigstens bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er sicher in seinem Schlafzimmer angekommen sein würde, um die Initiative zu ergreifen und seinen Vater augenblicklich durch den Kamin zu kontaktieren. Draco hatte schon früh gelernt, dass ein frühes Geständnis aus eigener Überzeugung sich in der Regel ein wenig milder auf die vorhersehbare Reaktion seines Vaters auswirkte. In Wirklichkeit glaubte er in diesem Augenblick allerdings selbst nicht daran.

Scheinbar geistesabwesend duschte er und dachte krampfhaft über eine halbwegs nachvollziehbare Ausrede für sein uncharakteristisches Verhalten nach. Was auch immer ihn veranlasst haben mochte, ein Schlammblut zu retten – Draco hatte es nicht kontrollieren können und diese furchtbare Erkenntnis drängte alle anderen Gedanken beiseite und verkomplizierte sein üblicherweise schnelles und einfallsreiches Denken.

Den Slytherins konnte er freilich erzählen, was er wollte. Sie würden ihm auch sofort abkaufen, dass er sich während des gesamten Spiels unter jemandes Einfluss befunden hatte – sein verwirrter Blick bei der Landung würde dies voll und ganz bestätigen. Lucius Malfoy hingegen wäre mit einer solchen Antwort alles andere als zufrieden. Er konnte keinen Schwächling als Sohn gebrauchen und Lord Voldemort erst recht nicht. Die Wahrheit kam nicht in Frage – sie wäre Dracos sicherer Tod.

Nach zahlreichen vergeblichen Kommunikationsversuchen ließ das Slytherin-Team Draco endlich in Ruhe und beschäftigte sich lieber mit der Planung der Hauspokalparty noch am selben Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dankbar, nicht von jedem noch zusätzlich belästigt zu werden, zog er sich schnell an, wandte einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber der Dunklen Künste an und schritt gemütlichen Ganges in Richtung Hogwarts-Schloss.

Die Gespräche aller, denen er auf seinem Weg begegnete, handelten von dem soeben Vorgefallenen. Hätte man Draco jetzt sehen können, blieben ihm verwunderte und verständnislose Blicke sowie unzählige Kommentare nicht erspart. Er war erpicht darauf, zu erfahren, welcher Art die kommenden verbalen Angriffe waren und heftete sich deshalb an eine Gruppe gleichaltriger Ravenclaws und verfolgte neugierig ihr Gespräch mit.

„…Ich meine, sie haben sich die ganzen Jahre lang ständig gegenseitig angegiftet! Kommt es nur mir so vor, oder ist Slytherin wirklich weniger schockiert als Gryffindor?"

„Natürlich! Gryffindor hat heute zum ersten Mal seit langem gegen Slytherin verloren. Und dann noch Malfoys Aktion! Es ist ein doppelter Schock für Gryffindor!"

„Außerdem wagt kein einziger Slytherin, irgendeine Aktion von Malfoy anzuzweifeln. Alles tanzt nach seiner Pfeife. Und ich rede nicht nur vom weiblichen Teil der Slytherins."

„Das kannst du ihnen aber wirklich nicht verübeln. Auch wenn er ein widerlicher Mistkerl ist – ich würde auch so einiges tun, um von ihm beachtet zu werden."

„Ich sehe, unsere Vorstellungen von einem Traumtypen unterscheiden sich."

„Theodore Nott ist für mich nun mal nicht gerade wahnsinnig attraktiv."

„Umso besser. Apropos, ich habe neulich in der Bibliothek ein Gespräch von ihm und Millicent Bulstrode aufgeschnappt. Angeblich soll es in Slytherin Gerüchte über einen potentiellen Nachfolger von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem geben. Mein Vater meint, in der Redaktion seien sich alle darüber einig, dass er an Macht verliert. Harry Potter muss ihn wohl ziemlich geschwächt haben."

_Potter hier, Potter da. Der-Junge-der-lebt-um-mir-auf-die-Nerven-zu-gehen bringt es nicht einmal fertig, mit mehreren Minuten Vorsprung den Schnatz zu fangen! Er wird Voldemort niemals aufhalten können!_

„Und wer könnte der Nachfolger sein?"

_Drei Mal darfst du raten._

„Bulstrode meinte, dass alle auf Draco Malfoy tippen."

„Also, ich bitte dich! Malfoy, der nächste Dunkle Lord? Das ist doch lächerlich!"

„Wieso? Er ist immerhin einer der besten Zauberer in Hogwarts, mächtig, arrogant-"

„Langsam. Warum hat ein Slytherin und überzeugtes Reinblut einen _Muggel _so spektakulär gerettet?"

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand. Sie kann ihm nicht völlig egal sein. Vielleicht hat er ja Gefühle für sie."

_**Das** ist lächerlich!_

„Ganz genau! Er hat Gefühle und Emotionen gezeigt – und das in aller Öffentlichkeit! Selbst wenn er es unbewusst getan hat – es zeigt doch, dass er anders ist als sein Vater. Ein überzeugter künftiger Todesser hätte nicht einmal im Traum daran gedacht und der Nachfolger des Dunklen Lords erst recht nicht. Er hätte Hermiones Fall umso mehr beschleunigt und für ihren Tod gesorgt."

„Du meinst, es läuft was zwischen den beiden? Soweit ich weiß ist sie mit Ron Weasley zusammen."

„Es sieht nicht gerade danach aus. Entweder das Interesse kommt nur von seiner Seite oder die beiden können verdammt gut schauspielern."

„Ich finde die Idee irgendwie faszinierend. Versetz' dich doch mal in ihre Lage. Du bist mit einem quidditchbesessenen Kerl zusammen, der seinem besten Freund mehr Aufmerksamkeit widmet als dir – und dabei seht ihr euch nicht den ganzen Tag, weil du ständig in der Bibliothek sitzt. Eigentlich wäre dein Tag ziemlich langweilig, gäbe es da nicht diesen wahnsinnig gut aussehenden-"

„Hey! Seien wir sachlich!"

„Nehmen wir an, sie findet ihn attraktiv. Der Tag wäre langweilig, gäbe es da nur nicht diesen wahnsinnig gut aussehenden Draco Malfoy, einen jungen Mann mit Ambitionen. Genau wie du verbringt er einen großen Teil seiner Freizeit in der Bibliothek-"

„Tut er das?"

„Ich habe ihn beim vorbeigehen dort öfter gesehen. Jedenfalls beschimpft er dich, wie sonst auch immer, und tut alles, um dir das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Du zischst eine herablassende Bemerkung, die er sich nicht bieten lässt. Es kommt zu einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung und nach einiger Zeit wird euch beiden bewusst, dass ihr Hals über Kopf ineinander verliebt seid. Aber so wie das Schicksal es will, dürft ihr eure Zuneigung nur dann zeigen, wenn ihr alleine seid. Es ist so wie in Romeo und Julia. Zwei Häuser in Hogwarts, würdevoll, wohin als Szene unser Spiel euch bannt, erwecken neuen Streit aus altem Groll! Gryffindor und Slytherin, Dumbledore gegen Voldemort-"

„Na jetzt übertreibst du aber!"

_Allerdings._

Ohne dass Draco sich versah, befand er sich auch schon in der Eingangshalle. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass seine Neugier ihm einmal so gut wie das Leben retten würde. Leichteren Gemüts nahm er die lange Passage zu seiner Rechten und stieg die Treppe in den Kerker hinunter.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins herrschte eine gemischte Stimmung. Der männliche Teil wirkte deutlich heiterer und ausgelassener als der weibliche, der sich um den Tisch versammelt hatte und den Anschein machte, eine Verschwörung auszuhecken. Mechanisch durchquerte Draco die Halle und erreichte bald sein Zimmer. Nachdem er wieder sichtbar geworden war, verschloss er die Tür mit mehreren Zaubern, die mit einem einfachen _Alohomora_ nicht zu knacken waren, belegte den Raum mit _Silencio_ und wandte sich sofort der Feuerstelle zu. Er nahm eine handvoll grünen Pulvers aus einem kleinen Lehmtopf und warf es in den Kamin.

Augenblicklich fing das sich darin befindende Holz Feuer und rotorange Flammen schossen wild empor.

_Jetzt oder nie_, seufzte er und setzte sich in den großen Ohrensessel.

„Lucius Malfoy!", kommandierte er der Feuerstelle.

Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, bis die tanzenden Flammen ihren Rhythmus gefunden hatten und diverse Formen zu zeigen begannen. Langsam formte sich aus dem Nichts das erhabene Gesicht seines Vaters mit Caesarmaske.

„Oh! Hallo, Draco." Die gefährlich ruhige samtweiche Stimme seines Vaters troff vor Arroganz. „Ich habe soeben einen Bericht über deine Heldentat vernommen. Du bist wirklich eine Schande für die gesamte Familie." Ein kleines anmaßendes Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als dich zu enterben und dich aus der Familie der Malfoys-"

„Vater, ich kann alles erklären-"

„Draco, habe ich dir nicht beigebracht, mich niemals zu unterbrechen?"

„Bitte höre mich wenigstens an, bevor du etwas tust."

Lucius' eiskalter Blick war definitiv kein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich möchte keine unnötige Zeit für jemanden wie dich verschwenden."

„Und ich möchte dir zeigen, dass der Schein trügt."

„Na da bin ich aber gespannt. Du hast zwei Minuten."

„Unter den Slytherins kursieren momentan Gerüchte um den Nachfolger des dunklen Lords und selbstverständlich denkt man in erster Linie an mich-"

„Oh, man denkt selbstverständlich an dich. Na das ist aber fein.", unterbrach er, „Du wirst vor dem Lord knien und ihn anflehen, dein kümmerliches Leben zu verschonen, du undankbarer Abschaum! Seinen Namen hast du missbraucht, ihn bloßgestellt! Du hast es nicht verdient, eine Sekunde länger meinen Namen zu tragen!"

„Ich war noch nicht fertig, _Vater_." bestand Draco.

„Was kann jemand wie du mir möglicherweise noch zu sagen haben? Ich habe alles gehört."

„Man begann anzunehmen, dass die fünf Tage meiner Abwesenheit etwas mit dem Dunklen Lord zu tun hatten. Ich wurde rundum beobachtet. Selbst die Lehrer wurden langsam misstrauisch. Du selbst hast sehr wohl eine Idee von dem Ausmaß der Reaktionen, die mich erwarten würden, falls diese Information in falsche Hände gelangte. Soweit ich weiß, bin ich, dein einziger Sohn, der erste Zauberer, der schon mit sechzehn Jahren seine erste Verwandlung durchgemacht hatte. Wer weiß – vielleicht hätte das Ministerium mich schon in den Sommerferien aufgespürt und mich nach Azkaban verfrachtet – als reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme!" Mit jedem Wort gewann Draco an Selbstvertrauen. „Meine Aktion sollte die Aufmerksamkeit der Slytherins von mir lenken und offensichtlich ist mir heute genau das gelungen! Jeder weiß, dass kein Anwärter des Dunklen Lord Throns in der Lage wäre, jemandem das Leben zu retten. Und erst recht keinem dreckigen kleinen Schlammblut. Du kannst dir nicht ausmalen, welches Vergnügen es mir bereiten wird, sie bei meiner Aufnahme zu töten."

Lucius' eiskalte Miene taute ein wenig auf.

„Soso… Ich sehe, die Erziehung deiner Mutter war doch nicht ganz umsonst.", sagte er samtweich, „Der wahre Malfoy blüht also endlich in dir auf. Es ist dir gelungen, selbst mich angenehm zu überraschen." Er wand sich kurz ab, um einem Hauselfen in seiner Nähe einen heftigen Schlag mit seinem Stock zu geben und wand sich gleich wieder seinem Sohn zu. „Im Übrigen habe ich schon mit deinem Trainer gesprochen. Wir sind beide sehr mit deiner Leistung zufrieden. Sehe zu, dass das kein Einzelfall bleibt."

„Ja, Vater.", sagte Draco ernst.

Lucius nickte förmlich und war im nächsten Augenblick bereits verschwunden.

„_Extingua."_, murmelte Draco und seufzte tief. Wie die Flammen sich löschten, verließen auch ihn plötzlich alle Kräfte. Er kam sich vor wie ein kleiner Junge, der beim Süßigkeiten naschen erwischt worden war und dafür eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel bekommen hatte. Er sank tiefer in den Sessel und starrte noch eine Weile in den noch rauchenden Kamin.

* * *

Harry, Ginny und Ron, die sich noch nicht vom Schock des Ausgangs des Spiels erholt hatten, befanden sich vor der Tür des Krankenflügels, wohin Hermione gemeinsam mit den verletzten Gryffindors und Slytherins gebracht worden war. Während Harry nicht begreifen konnte, wie Malfoy es geschafft hatte, ihm den Schnatz vor der Nase wegzuschnappen, war Ron wütend über die Aktion des Blonden mit seiner Freundin. Schlimm genug, dass Malfoy sie aufgefangen hatte – das Frettchen hatte ihn sogar auf seine eigene Unachtsamkeit aufmerksam gemacht. In der Tat hatte Ron Hermione wirklich nicht fallen sehen und hatte erst begriffen, was passiert war, als sie sich bereits in Malfoys Armen befand und viel zu sanft und vorsichtig auf den Boden gelegt wurde. Was um alles in der Welt hatte der Slytherin ihm damit zeigen wollen? Der Rothaarige hoffte inbrünstig, dass Hermione nichts von ihrer Rettung mitbekomme hatte. 

„Harry, sie darf nicht erfahren, was passiert ist!", rief Ron panisch.

„Ron, ganz Hogwarts war dabei!", entgegnete Harry hilflos. Offenbar hatte er andere Dinge auf dem Herzen. Er konnte seine Niederlage nicht ungeschehen machen und allein der Gedanke daran zerstörte ihn.

„Wie willst du Hermione zum Narren halten?", warf Ginny ein, „Sie ist nicht gerade die Dümmste."

„Die Slytherins würden sowieso nicht mit ihr reden wollen. Wie könnten doch einfach die anderen Gryffindors bitten, das Spiel nicht zu erwähnen.", grübelte Ron.

„Das ist verdammt unrealistisch! Jeder weiß, dass man mit Hermione offen und über alles reden kann. Und neugierige Labertaschen wie Lavender und Parvati, die sowieso nie etwas zu befürchten haben, würden sofort auf Hermione zustürmen und sie auf Malfoy ansprechen.", entgegnete seine Schwester.

„Was würde Hermione bloß an unserer Stelle tun? Vielleicht können wir einen Gedächtniszauber anwenden."

„Soweit ich weiß kann sie nur das Gedächtnis von Einzelpersonen modifizieren. Selbst wenn wir die Zauberformel richtig lernen würden, bliebe uns nicht genug Zeit, um jeden in Hogwarts zu verhexen.", murmelte Harry leise.

„Oder aber wir drei lassen sie einfach nicht aus den Augen. Solange ihr beiden Jungs bei ihr seid, wird schon nichts passieren.", meinte Ginny.

„Nie im Leben! Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek zu verbringen." sagte Ron vorwurfsvoll. „Außerdem würde sie auf diese Weise Verdacht schöpfen. Wir könnten die Wahrheit so verdrehen, dass Hermione etwas anderes verstehen muss, wenn jemand von Malfoy zu reden beginnt."

„Was meinst du?", sagte Ginny.

Knarrend öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel einen und Madam Pomfreys kleine dünne Gestalt deutete den Gryffindors mit einer Handbewegung an, durchzugehen.

„Miss Granger ist jetzt in der Lage, Besuch zu empfangen."

Die drei Freunde erhoben sich und folgten der Hexe. Plötzlich ergriff Ron Harrys und Ginnys Arm.

„Lasst mich bitte reden, ja?"

Ginny schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ron, sie wird dir nie verzeihen, wenn sie erfährt, dass du sie angelogen hast."

„Bitte!"

„Also gut, obwohl ich das wirklich für keine gute Idee halte. Aber komme später nicht auf die Idee zu behaupten, dass wir dir nicht davon abgeraten haben."

Langsam näherten sie sich dem Bett. Hermione lag ausgestreckt auf ihrem Rücken und hielt ihre Stirn mit der linken. Sie hörte Schritte, die sich offenbar in ihre Richtung bewegten. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopföffnete müde ihre Augen und begrüßte Harry, Ron und Ginny mit einem breiten Lächeln und gähnte ein kleines ‚Hallo'.

Abwechselnd drückten ihr die drei einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzten sich an ihre Bettkante.

„Jetzt weiß auch ich, wie es ist, nach einem Spiel im Krankenflügel aufzuwachen", grinste sie.

„Wie geht es dir, Hermione?" Harrys ernster penetranter Blick besorgte die Vertrauensschülerin.

„Ganz gut.", entgegnete sie selbstverständlich und richtete ihren Oberkörper im Krankenbett auf, „Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Der schwarzhaarige sah Ron fragend an, der absichtlich zum Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite sah und senkte seinen Blick auf den Fußboden.

Hermione hatte das Szenario wachsam beobachtet und machte durch einen kleinen Seufzer auf sich aufmerksam.

„Ein Blinder kann sehen, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Wollt ihr mir nicht erzählen, was passiert ist? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ihr euch nach einem Sieg gegen Slytherin jemals so seltsam benommen habt."

„Das ist genau der Punkt", erwiderte Ron, „Slytherin hat gewonnen."

„Nein!", seufzte sie ungläubig. Alle ihre schulischen Anstrengungen waren also völlig umsonst gewesen! Hermiones Hände krallen sich ins Bettlaken und es überkam sie ein noch stärkeres Hassgefühl auf ihren Erzfeind. „Malfoy!", knirschte sie.

„Malfoy?", murmelte Ron irritiert und tauschte verwirrt mit seiner Schwester fragende Blicke aus.

Harry setzte sich zur Vertrauensschülerin. „Hermione", sagte er, um von den beiden abzulenken, „was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnern kannst?"

„Lass' mich überlegen.". Hermione fuhr eine Hand durch ihre Haare und richtete ihren Blick auf ihre Freundin. „Ich befand mich mit Lavender und Parvati auf unseren Plätzen im Turm. Ginny flog ziemlich nah an uns vorbei und wir feuerten sie kräftig an. Dann begannen Harry und Malfoy, dem Schnatz zu folgen. Irgendwann kamen sie an unserem Turm vorbei und es war so, als ob der Ball plötzlich wie ein Stein hinunterfallen würde. Ich lehnte mich über die Brüstung, um zu sehen, was passierte, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, was dann geschah. Madam Pomfrey meinte, ich sei gefallen und hatte enormes Glück, dass ich aufgefangen wurde, aber sie ignorierte mich, als ich sie nach meinem Retter fragte. Wer war es denn?"

„Es war Harry!", log Ron sofort, „Harry befand sich am nächsten zu dir und als er dich fallen sah, schoss er sofort in deine Richtung, um dich aufzufangen."

Es verschlug ihr die Sprache.

„Harry", sagte sie nach einer kurzen Stille, „Du hast wegen mir auf deinen Sieg verzichtet."

„Dafür sind Freunde da", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige, der sofort in eine feste dankbare Umarmung gezogen wurde und verdammte den Rothaarigen dafür, dass dieser seine Lüge so dick aufgetragen und ihn noch stärker in den Schlamassel hineingezogen hatte. Er betete, dass Ron nichts mehr hinzuzufügen hatte, doch dieser dachte nicht einmal ans Aufhören.

„Außerdem glaube ich gesehen zu haben, dass Malfoy während der Jagd nach dem Schnatz Zaubersprüche gemurmelt hat. Eigentlich bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."

Hermione rückte sich im Bett wieder zurecht und äugte ihn zweifelnd.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass ich wegen ihm gestürzt bin?", wollte sie wissen, „Was würde er damit bezwecken wollen? Er hat meinen Teil unserer Abmachung noch nicht verlangt."

„Also ich traue es ihm absolut zu!", meinte Ron, „Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass du uns allen viel wichtiger bist, als dieser blöde Hauspokal. Er nutzte diese Chance, um Gryffindor den Hauspokal zu stehlen."

Hermiones Wangen bekamen etwas mehr Farbe. „Danke! Ich kann mich wirklich glücklich schätzen, euch als Freunde zu haben!"

Sie redeten noch eine Weile weiter bis Madam Pomfrey bald darauf Hermione die Erlaubnis gab, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen, was sie selbstverständlich sofort ausnutzte.

„Ich statte der Bibliothek noch einen kurzen Besuch ab.", verkündete sie im Treppenhaus.

„Es lohnt sich nicht mehr, Hermione. In fünfzehn Minuten gibt es Abendessen.", erwiderte Ginny.

„Habe ich wirklich so lange geschlafen? Wann soll ich denn das Referat für Professor Sprout fertig stellen?"

„Was?", rief Ron dramatisch, „Wir haben noch einen Monat dafür Zeit und du bist noch nicht fertig?"

„Wenn du dich beeilen würdest, hätte ich vielleicht noch Zeit, deine Arbeit nach Fehlern durchzusehen.", lächelte Hermione und stieß ihrem Freund spielerisch in die Rippen.

„Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass du sie für mich schreiben würdest.", grinste er.

* * *

„Ginny, meinst du nicht auch, dass sich alle mir gegenüber irgendwie seltsam benehmen?", wollte Hermione einige Tage später nach Schulschluss von ihrer Freundin wissen. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass alle – bis auf dich, Harry und Ron – mir absichtlich aus dem Weg gehen. Die Jungs sind gesprächiger als je zuvor. Die anderen sehen mich an, als ob ich sonst was verbrochen hätte. Jedes Mal, wenn ich jetzt Lavender und Parvati begegne, beginnen sie plötzlich zu tuscheln und verschwinden schnell in eine andere Richtung. Selbst Neville, der ohne meine Hilfe bei Snape nicht einmal ein ‚T' in seinem Zeugnis bekommen würde, hat mir deutlich gemacht, dass er meine Hilfe nicht mehr wünscht." 

„Neville? Das glaube ich nicht! Was ist denn passiert?"

„Wir sollten am Projekt der vorherigen Stunde weiterarbeiten. Neville hat mich nicht einmal angesehen, als ich mich an seinen Tisch gesetzt hatte! Ich fragte ihn, was mit ihm los war, aber er antwortete nicht. Dann, als wir den fertigen Trank in Fläschchen abgefüllt hatten, hörte er mir nicht zu, als ich ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, nicht zuviel von den Billywigflügel hinzuzufügen. Es kam, wie es kommen musste – alles ging schief und der Kolben explodierte – glücklicherweise noch bevor er den Trank getrunken hatte. Und zu allem Überfluss hat Snape uns beiden je zehn Punkte aufgrund angeblicher Kooperationsverweigerung abgezogen. Er hat mich außerdem dazu verdammt, die nächsten drei Doppelstunden mit Gregory Goyle zusammenzuarbeiten!"

Ginny gab einen angewiderten Laut von sich. „Ist das nicht einer von Malfoys Gorillas?"

Hermione nickte. „Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht und es selbst nicht gemerkt?"

„Nicht dass ich wüsste.", sagte Ginny nachdenklich, „Seit wann hast du denn das Gefühl?"

„Ich glaube, seit Montag. In den Zaubertränken hat alles angefangen."

„Vielleicht bildest du dir alles nur ein. Im Moment ist jeder gestresst und bereitet sich so gut es geht auf die nächsten Prüfungen vor."

„Ginny, ich bitte dich! Es sind noch vier Monate bis zu den UTZ! Wer lernt bis auf mich jetzt schon dafür?"

„Ach Hermione, du solltest dir darüber wirklich keinen Kopf machen. Lass uns erstmal verdauen, dass wir gegen Slytherin verloren haben und in ein paar Tagen wird bestimmt alles wieder beim Alten sein." Rons Schwester lächelte nervös.

„Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Malfoy dahinter steckt. Er hat ja immer noch eine Rechnung mit mir offen gehabt. Vielleicht lässt er mich auf diese Weise seine Rache spüren! Andererseits – warum würde ein Gryffindor sich von einem faulen Slytherin beeinflussen lassen?"

Hermione konnte spüren, dass ihre Freundin innerlich schwer mit sich rang, denn sie knetete seit einigen Momenten ihre Hände und ließ ihre Finger krachen. Offensichtlich schien sie etwas auf dem Herzen zu haben.

„Alles in Ordnung, Ginny?"

„Hör zu, Hermione", begann die rothaarige Hexe nach einer kurzen Pause, „es gibt da etwas, was ich dir sagen muss."

Die beiden bogen in einen Gang ein und wurden Zeugen, wie ein relativ großer kräftiger Slytherin-Drittklässler eine kleine dürre Gryffindor-Erstklässlerin angriff. Die Vertrauensschülerin stürmte sofort auf die beiden zu und riss den Jungen an seiner Robe nach Hinten.

„Dreißig Punkte von Slytherin! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wie feige bist du eigentlich, dass du ein wehrloses Mädchen angreifst und dann auch noch eins, das zwei Jahre jünger ist als du? Du entschuldigst dich auf der Stelle bei ihr, hast du gehört?"

„Bei einem Schlammblut? Niemals."

Beinahe wäre ihr die Hand ausgerutscht, als sie das faule Wort aus dem Munde des kleinen Knirpses gehört hatte, doch sie zog scharf die Luft ein und funkelte ihn bitterböse an.

„Malfoy hat scheinbar großen Einfluss auf dich!"

„Nur was das Verhalten gegenüber Niederen angeht. Erwarte bloß nicht, dass ich auch vor dir auf die Knie falle!", schoss der Slytherin zurück.

„Minus zehn Punkte für Slytherin für deine Dreistigkeit gegenüber einer Vertrauensschülerin – das macht insgesamt vierzig. Sei froh, dass ich keine Schulsprecherin bin. Und jetzt wirst du dich sofort bei ihr entschuldigen. Oder willst du noch mehr Punktabzüge?"

„Merlins Bart! Was findet er an dir nur so toll?", seufzte er.

„Ich warte auf die Entschuldigung. Vorher lasse ich dich nicht gehen."

„Nein!", trotzte er.

„Hör mal, warum verkürzt du die Sache nicht einfach? Dann müsste ich nicht noch Professor McGonagall aufsuchen gehen und dir eine ordentliche Portion nachsitzen erteilen lassen – und nachher würdest du dich trotzdem noch entschuldigen müssen."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Tut mir leid.", murmelte er kleinlaut.

„Das habe ich vielleicht gehört. Sie aber nicht." Hermione drehte den Slytherin in Richtung des kleinen Mädchens. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und wurde stumm. „Na, wird's?", sagte Hermione.

„Entschuldigung.", brachte er mit Gewalt heraus und stapfte gedemütigt den Gang herunter.

„Und wenn du das noch mal machst", rief Hermione ihm hinterher, „kannst du mit Konsequenzen rechnen!" Sie wandte sich der Erstklässlerin zu, die sie mit angsterfüllten Augen ansah.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie mütterlich, „Ich verspreche dir, dass er dir nicht mehr zu nahe kommen wird. Ich werde dafür sorgen." Sie wollte ihre Hand auf die Schulter der Kleinen legen, doch diese wich sofort zurück.

„Fass mich nicht an, Verräterin.", stammelte sie und ergriff, plötzlich von einem heftigen Impuls gelenkt, panisch die Flucht.

„Verräterin?", rätselte Hermione und wand sich an ihre Freundin, „Kannst du mir das vielleicht erklären?"

Die Rothaarige zuckte die Schultern.

„Was wolltest du mir eigentlich vorhin sagen?"

„Ich weiß nicht mehr. Wird wohl nicht so wichtig gewesen sein.", log Ginny.

* * *

„Sicher, Draco!", spöttelte Blaise, „Weißt du, was ich denke?" 

Der Blonde schoss ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du unter dem Einfluss von irgendjemandem standest. Ich glaube, dass du etwas für das Schlammblut übrig hast."

Plötzlich blieb Malfoy abrupt stehen und sah den Schwarzhaarigen herablassend an.

„Du bist so widerlich, Zabini." entgegnete er, während Pansy angeekelte Geräusche von sich gab und Crabbe und Goyle grunzend lachten.

„Aber ich kann dich verstehen. Sie ist zwar aus Gryffindor und ein Schlammblut noch dazu, aber sag, was du willst – sie ist nicht gerade die Hässlichste der Schule. Denke nicht, dass ich auf dem Ball deine Reaktion auf sie nicht gesehen habe.", grinste Blaise.

„Welche Reaktion?", ertönte ein kleines Quietschen seitens Pansy, das jedoch von den beiden jungen Männern überhört wurde.

„Warte mal! Du warst es doch!", zischte Draco gefährlich, „Deine Aufgabe war es, den Schnatz zu manipulieren und nicht dafür zu sorgen, dass sie fällt! Natürlich, wo warst du denn während des Spiels? Wegen dir bin ich jetzt für jeden der psychisch Labile. Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, wie erniedrigend das ist?"

„Ich scheine wirklich einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben.", lachte Blaise leise, „Merlin verdammt noch Mal! Ich sagte dir doch, dass ich beim Spiel nicht mal anwesend war! Ich musste für McGonagall nachsitzen."

Pansy schob sich zwischen die beiden. „Ich war es, Draco. Ich habe das Schlammblut verhext."

In den grauen Augen des Blonden kam plötzlich ein heftiges Gewitter auf. „Du?", rief er ungläubig aus, „Weißt du überhaupt, welche Auswirkungen das auf meine Zukunft hat?"

Pansy setzte eine tief betroffene Miene auf. „Daran hatte ich nicht gedacht! Es tut mir leid!"

„Im Übrigen", fuhr der schwarzhaarige fort, „Stelle ich fest, dass du ein bestimmtes Wort seit Langem nicht mehr benutzt hast."

„Und das wäre?"

„Schlammblut."

„Reife und gute Erziehung macht sich durch die Wortwahl bemerkbar. Und in dieser Hinsicht hast du scheinbar noch viel zu lernen, Zabini.", entgegnete Draco ernst.

Blaise kringelte sich vor Lachen. „Mann, dich muss es ja voll erwischt haben! Weiß dein Daddy schon davon? Ihm würde es bestimmt gefallen."

„Was würde ihm gefallen?", hakte Pansy nach.

Der blonde ignorierte beide und marschierte weiter den Gang entlang.

„Wie?", rief Blaise ihm hinterher, „Du widersprichst mir nicht? Darf ich das als stumme Bestätigung deuten?"

Auf der Stelle drehte sich Draco um, griff nach Zabinis Hals und pinnte ihn einige Zentimeter über dem Boden an die Wand. „Wie alt bist du? Sechzehn oder sechs?", zischte er gefährlich.

„Wenn ich unrecht habe, warum nimmst du es dir dann so zu Herzen?" Der Druck an seinem Hals nahm zu. „Schon gut, schon gut. Tut mir Leid."

Sehr langsam setzte Draco seinen Freund auf den Boden ab, drehte sich in Richtung Ausgang und erkannte Granger gemeinsam mit Potty, dem Wiesel und der kleinen Wieselin den Gang herunterstreifen und sich geradewegs auf die fünf Slytherins zu bewegen.

„Warum verhext du sie dann jetzt nicht einfach, wenn dir wirklich nichts an ihr liegt?", flüsterte Zabini.

„Ich muss mich nicht vor dir beweisen."

„Ah ja", grinste Blaise.

Hermione beschleunigte ihre Schritte, als sie Draco erkannt hatte, marschierte mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand geradewegs auf ihn zu und erinnerte ihn plötzlich sehr stark an die kleine dreizehnjährige Furie, die es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, ihn zu ohrfeigen. Auch er zückte präventiv seinen Zauberstab und grinste sie hämisch an. Er war neugierig zu wissen, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Nein, Hermione! Er ist es nicht wert!", rief Ron, unternahm aber nichts, um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzuhalten.

„Grinse nur, solange du noch kannst, verachtenswerte kleine Ratte!" stieß sie angewidert aus, als sie ihren Erzfeind erreicht hatte.

„Ratte? Nein, das ist schon das Wiesel. Ernsthaft Granger, fällt dir nichts Neues ein?"

„Ich bin nicht gekommen, um mir Bezeichnungen für dich auszudenken. Ich fordere dich zum Duell auf, Frettchen!"

„Und ich dachte, du kämst, um dich bei mir zu bedanken.", spöttelte er.

Hermione stieß einen verächtlichen Laut aus. „Ich hexe dich bis ans Ende der Welt!"

„Vergiss es, Granger! Ich duelliere mich nicht mit Frauen... Selbst nicht mit solchen wie du." Grinsend kehrte er ihr den Rücken zu.

„Nicht? Also gut.", entgegnete sie und nahm ihre Kampfposition ein. „_Expelliarmus_!", rief sie und entwaffnete Draco mit einer gewaltigen Druckwelle, die ihn mit der Brust an die hintere Wand warf. Er rappelte sich schnell auf, kommandierte mit _‚Accio'_ seinen Zauberstab zu sich zurück und richtete ihn auf Hermione.

„_Caperus Retentum!_", befahl er. Der türkise Lichtstrahl, der aus seinem Zauberstab trat, verwandelte sich in ein großes Fischernetz, das die Schülerin augenblicklich einfing und sie an die Decke zog.

„_Deleria!_", murmelte sie. Das Netz löste sich auf und Hermione landete wieder sicher auf ihren Beinen.

„_Reiactare!_" Draco schoss urplötzlich hinauf und wurde wie an einem unsichtbaren Lasso wild durch die Gegend geschleudert.

„_Finite Incantatem_", befahl er und beschoss seine Gegnerin sogleich mit einem „_Evertusempra!_".

Hermione erholte sich recht schnell von ihrem fast schmerzenden Lachanfall und beschwor den gefährlichen Gryffindorlöwen hinauf, während Draco zur gleichen Zeit sein „_Serpentsortia!_" anwendete.

Zischend und brüllend umrundeten sich langsam die beiden majestätischen Tiere, bis die Kobra sich aufrichtete und sich mit dem Löwen auf Augenhöhe befand. Dieser schlug mit seiner linken Tatze nach dem Reptil, das noch rechtzeitig zur Seite ausweichen konnte. Binnen kürzester Zeit hatte sich die Schlange um den Hals des Löwen geschlungen und peilte dessen Hals an, um hinein zu beißen und ihr Gift dorthin zu spritzen, während die Raubkatze durch eine geschickte Kopfbewegung den rutschigen Körper der Schlange zwischen ihre Zähne eingefangen hatte und allzeit bereit war, durchzubeißen. Gleichstand.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich eine ganze Schar Mitschüler um die beiden angesammelt, die das Geschehen neugierig verfolgte. Einige von ihnen mussten wohl die Lehrer informiert haben, denn es ertönten plötzlich einige helle Schritte und keine Sekunde später befand sich Professor McGonagall mitten im Geschehen.

„_Bestias Evanescan!_" Ein gebündelter Feuerstrahl verließ ihren Zauberstab, traf den Löwen und verbrannte ihn augenblicklich mitsamt der Schlange. „Was in Merlins Namen ist hier passiert?" Sie drehte sich zu den Duellanten. „Mr. Malfoy!... Miss Granger?" Die Hexe war mehr als erstaunt, ihre beste Schülerin direkt in einem Zweikampf verwickelt zu sehen. „Erklären Sie auf der Stelle, was hier vorgefallen ist! Ein Duell! Hier in Hogwarts – ich bin äußerst enttäuscht! Sie sind beide Vertrauensschüler – ein Vorbild! Ein solches Verhalten ist absolut inakzeptabel!"

Keiner der beiden Schüler war in der Lage zu antworten. McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie beide werden mir unverzüglich in Professor Dumbledores Büro folgen."

Stumm folgten sie der älteren Hexe durch die alten steinernen Gänge von Hogwarts und erreichten schließlich den steinernen Wasserspeier.

„Warten Sie hier.", orderte McGonagall, stellte sich in die Nische, sagte das Passwort und wurde augenblicklich ins obere Stockwerk transportiert.

„Du weißt, dass du dir soeben, die Chance auf den Schulsprechertitel endgültig versaut hast?", bemerkte Draco gleichgültig, „Granger, die perfekte Vertrauensschülerin, hat sich soeben vor ihrer Lieblingslehrerin blamiert."

Hermione war in Rage. Ihre Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt und ihre haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken, Malfoy!", erwiderte sie zuckersüß, „Das Amt ist mir sicher. Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich mir alle meine Auszeichnungen einschließlich des Vertrauensschülerinnentitels ehrlich verdient und genau aus diesem Grund wird jeder Lehrer _mir_ das Duell verzeihen. Zweifle nicht einen einzigen Augenblick daran, dass ich Schulsprecherin werde."

„Man kann immer hoffen, Schätzchen-" Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr plötzlich seinen linken Arm und er krallte sich mit seiner Rechten wahrhaftig an ihn.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie, mehr aus Reflex als aus Sorge.

„Was kümmert dich das überhaupt?", zischte er. Seine Stimme zeugte von Schmerz und Qual.

_Nicht jetzt! Bitte nicht jetzt!_, betete er.

Hermione zückte ihren Zauberstab und griff nach seinem Arm. „Lass mich sehen. Vielleicht kann ich helfen."

„Lass die Finger von mir.", sagte Draco gleichgültig und zog die Hand ruckartig zurück, „Du kannst mir nicht helfen." Instinktiv schloss er seine Finger zu einer Faust zusammen und versuchte durch kräftiges Muskelanspannen und mentales Ankämpfen, die Transfiguration zu verhindern. In der Tat spürte Draco eine kalte Welle seinen Arm durchfließen. Er entkrampfte seine Finger und fühlte, wie der Schmerz wahrlich durch seine Handfläche herausfloss. Draco hob seinen Kopf und sah in Hermiones weit geöffnete, ungläubige Augen. Sie hatte gesehen, was niemand hätte sehen dürfen. Und sie hatte verstanden.

Die Wendeltreppe senkte sich und brachte Professor McGonagall zu den beiden Schülern.

„Der Schulleiter erwartet euch. Wenn ihr fertig seid, werdet ihr unverzüglich in meinem Büro erscheinen, damit Professor Snape und ich euch die gebührende Strafe auflegen können.

Hermione nickte reumütig. Alles, was Draco zustande brachte, war ein recht zynisch wirkendes Grinsen. Gemeinsam betraten sie Dumbledores Büro und nahmen in den beiden rustikalen Stühlen vor seinem Tisch Platz.

„Ah, die beiden Raufbolde.", sagte der alte Mann scherzhaft. Einen Moment lang studierte er beide aufmerksam, aber sein ewig freundliches, gutmütiges Gesicht zeigte keine Reaktion. „Wie ist es denn zu dem Duell gekommen? Von euch beiden habe ich das am allerwenigsten erwartet."

Nach einer längeren Pause, in der Draco gelangweilt das Zimmer betrachtete und Hermione noch immer besorgt und gleichzeitig beschämt auf ihre Knie sah, ergriff sie schließlich das Wort.

„Es ist meine Schuld, Professor."

„Miss Granger", entgegnete Dumbledore sanft, „Sie wissen doch, dass das Duellieren in Hogwarts außerhalb des Unterrichts nicht erlaubt ist."

Hermione nickte.

„Was hat Sie denn dazu getrieben?"

„Ich kann es nicht erklären. Seit der ersten Klasse hat beschimpfte er Harry, Ron und mich und nutzte jede Gelegenheit, uns bloßzustellen. Ich verband ihn sofort mit der negativen Reaktion der Schüler auf mich. Ich war der Ansicht, es läge in seiner Natur."

Kopfschüttelnd stieß Draco einen verächtlichen Laut aus.

„So wie es in seiner Natur liegt, die Chance auf einen Sieg aufs Spiel zu setzen, um Ihren Fall zu verhindern?", entgegnete Dumbledore.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinen Sie damit, Professor? Es war doch Harry, der auf seinen Sieg verzichtete, um mich aufzufangen – nicht Malfoy."

Der Slytherin erhob sich plötzlich. „Professor, ich habe noch einige dringende Sachen zu erledigen. Würden Sie mich bitte entschuldigen?"

„Aber, aber, Mr. Malfoy. Sie sehen doch, wir sind noch nicht fertig. Setzen Sie sich."

„Stimmt es, Draco?", fragte die brünette Hexe kleinlaut.

„Dein herzallerliebster Potter und dein ängstliches schutzbedürftiges Wiesel scherten sich einen Teufel um dich! Besessen vom Spiel war es den beiden völlig egal, ob du fällst, genau wie den anderen Spielern –" er sah Dumbledore mit bösem vorwurfsvollen Blick an, „und den Lehrern!"

Entgeistert starrte sie in seine kalten und unergründlichen stahlgrauen Augen – unfähig, etwas zu sagen.

„Miss Granger?", unterbrach Dumbledore die Stille, „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Warum?" fragte sie fast flüsternd, „Warum hast du das getan?"

„Meinst du nicht, ein einfaches ‚Danke' wäre angebrachter?", sagte er indifferent. Ohne ihre Frage zu beantworten und um Erlaubnis zu bitten, kehrte er Hermione und Dumbledore den Rücken zu und verließ schnellen Schrittes und mit erhobenem Kopf das Büro des Schulleiters.

Erst als der Slytherin aus ihrer Sichtweite verschwunden war, registrierte sie, was sich soeben ereignet hatte. Sie erkannte, dass ihre engsten Freunde sie belogen hatten. Verstand, warum sich die Schülerschaft so seltsam benommen hatte. Begriff, warum Draco sie die letzten Tage so offensichtlich gemieden hatte. Er war der einzige, dem sie nicht absolut gleichgültig war.

Ein aufrichtiges ‚Danke' verließ ihre Lippen.

* * *

Leute, tut mir echt leid, dass es mal wieder so lange mit dem Upload gedauert hat. Hatte zwischenzeitlich das Gefühl, dass mich meine Muse verlassen hatte. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr schreiben. Nix ging. kagge. Naja, ich glaub, ich tackere sie dann mal fest Nu zu euren Reviews!

IAmFallen: Dankeschön! Vielleicht lasse ich Gryffindor ja beim nächsten Mal (falls es das gibt) wieder gewinnen

Ancestry: Vielen Dank! Freut mich, dass sie dir gefällt!

Nikolka: Jetzt! gehts weiter

Kekschen: Hehe, freut mich! Dankeschön für dein geniales Review!Komme gar nicht mehr aus dem Grinsen heraus! Bald gibbet mehr


	12. Nachsitzen

**Kapitel 12 – Nachsitzen**

„Professor, ich–", begann Hermione nach einer ewig anzudauern scheinenden Pause.

„Na gehen Sie schon, Miss Granger.", sagte Dumbledore zuversichtlich, „Mr. Malfoy wartet bei Professor McGonagall auf sie. Und was Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley angeht – hegen Sie keinen Groll gegen sie. Die beiden hatten keine bösen Absichten."

„Danke, Sir.", entgegnete sie automatisch und eilte aus dem Büro. Sie hätte schwören können, ein kleines ‚Viel Erfolg' vernommen zu haben, noch bevor die Wendeltreppe sie heruntergefahren hatte.

Ein winzig kleiner Teil von ihr hatte die Reaktion ihrer Freunde nachvollziehen können. Dennoch war es das bittere Gefühl tiefster Enttäuschung, das Hermione den gesamten Weg zu ihrer Verwandlungslehrerin begleitet hatte.

Schon von weitem hatte sie die fettigen schwarzen Haare ihres Zaubertränkelehrers erkannt, der angespannt im Türrahmen zu Professor McGonagalls Büro stand.

Hermione räusperte sich und erntete einen argwöhnisch süffisanten Blick von Snape.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja, Hermione.", bemerkte McGonagall, „ich habe Professor Snape gerade von dem Vorfall berichtet." Die junge Hexe glitt am Lehrer vorbei elegant in den großen länglichen Raum und erkannte Draco an der hinteren Wand die Gemälde früherer Gryffindors ansehen.

„Es ist äußerst erstaunlich", grübelte Snape und fixierte die junge brünette Hexe mit einem penetranten finsteren Blick, „dass gerade ein so pflichtbewusster Gryffindor, der der Allgemeinheit seine Gabe der Allwissenheit so erschreckend oft vor Augen führt, in einer solch unwahrscheinlich banalen Situation nicht an seinen rationalen Verstand appellieren kann, den noch so unreifen Wagemut im Zaum zu halten. Miss Granger, Sie enttäuschen mich."

„Ich betone _noch einmal_, dass Hermione sich mit einem Schüler _deines _Hauses duelliert hat, Severus.", entgegnete McGonagall, „Ich hoffe, dass es auch in deinem Interesse liegt, Miss Granger _und_ Mr. Malfoy eine angebrachte Strafe zu erteilen."

„Aber selbstverständlich, Minerva. Das hatten wir ja soeben geklärt.", entgegnete Snape mit zynisch angehobenen Mundwinkeln.

McGonagall wand sich an Hermione. „Professor Snape kann ein wenig Hilfe im Kerker benötigen–"

„Sie und Mr. Malfoy werden sich morgen pünktlich nach Schulschluss in meinem Zaubertränkesaal einfinden." Beide nickten stumm. „Gut. Sie sind entschuldigt."

Eilig streifte Draco an Hermione vorbei, ohne sie auch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

„Malfoy, warte!", rief sie.

Abrupt blieb er stehen, drehte sich blitzschnell um und schenkte ihr den gemeinsten hasserfülltesten Blick, den sie je gesehen hatte.

„Was willst du jetzt noch?", fuhr er sie an, „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Schlammblut!"

„Nicht bevor du meinen Dank annimmst, du eingebildeter Vollidiot!"

„Geh dich lieber bei deinem Streichelzoo bedanken!"

„Merlin, Harry und Ron haben Recht – du bist wirklich nichts wert!"

„Interessant. Warum willst du dich dann bei einem Nichts bedanken? Warum verschwendest du dann noch deine ach so kostbare Zeit mit mir, wo du sie doch so sinnvoll in der Bibliothek verbringen kannst? Verschwinde aus meinem Blickfeld!"

„Gut. Wenn es dein Wunsch ist.", entgegnete sie kaum hörbar in einem gescheiterten Versuch, die Stimme neutral zu halten. Wortlos streifte sie an ihm vorbei und unterdrückte ein kleines Schluchzen. Seit mindestens drei Jahren hatte sie sich an Dracos fortwährende Beleidigungen gewöhnt und nahm sie nicht mehr so stark zu Herzen. Was war es, das die alten verhassten Emotionen der Schwäche jetzt wieder in ihr aufkommen ließ? War es wirklich Malfoys Schuld – oder war es die Summe aller Dinge? Sie wollte allein sein und ihre Gedanken ordnen. Der letzte Platz, den sie jetzt aufsuchen wollte, war der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wo sich um diese Zeit schon die meisten Heuchler wieder eingefunden hatten. Selbst die Bibliothek würde jetzt noch zu viele Schüler beherbergen. Ihr Ziel war der Raum des Bedürfnisses.

Im Treppenhaus begegnete sie Hagrid, der in beiden Händen das riesige Gemälde des Sir Cadogan herunter trug, auf dem der Ritter selbst allerdings nicht zu erkennen war. Der Halbriese entdeckte die junge Frau, setzte die Ölmalerei auf einer Treppenstufe ab und wartete, bis sie das nächste Stockwerk erreicht hatte.

„Junge, junge!", grinste er, „Man könnte denken, dass das Bild ohne Cadogan leichter wäre. Pustekuchen! Wer weiß, was er da alles sonst wo versteckt hält!"

Die Schülerin hob den Kopf und ließ unbewusst kleine glitzernde Tränen ihre Wangen herunterrollen.

„Merlin! Hermione, du weinst ja! Was ist passiert? Hat dir jemand etwas angetan?"

„Es ist nichts, Hagrid, wirklich. Ich glaube, ich habe mich ein wenig überanstrengt."

„Blödsinn! Das kannst du Professor Binns erzählen! Ich hänge noch schnell dieses verdammte Ding unten auf und dann gehen wir gemeinsam rüber zu meiner Hütte, trinken eine Tasse Tee und du erzählst mir, was passiert ist, ja?" Bei jeder anderen Gelegenheit hätte sie wegen dem Kommentar über ihren Geschichtslehrer breit grinsen müssen. Jetzt lächelte die junge Hexe bloß traurig. „Danke, Hagrid. Ich schätze es wirklich sehr, aber ich möchte mich jetzt wirklich nur ein wenig ausruhen."

„Es gibt bald Abendessen."

„Ich glaube, ich gehe heute nicht hin. Ich habe keinen großen Hunger."

„Du weißt, dass du dich immer an mich wenden kannst, wenn etwas ist, nicht wahr?", versicherte Hagrid.

„Sicher. Ach, und Hagrid, wäre es in Ordnung, wenn ich morgen deinen Unterricht einige Minuten früher verlasse? Ich muss bei Snape nachsitzen und habe das Gefühl, dass es noch mehr Ärger geben wird, wenn ich nicht pünktlich erscheine."

„Klar, kein Problem. Aber weswegen musst du denn nachsitzen?"

„Ich habe mir heute ein Duell mit Malfoy erlaubt. Eine völlig dämliche Aktion. Nun, jetzt dürfen wir wahrscheinlich morgen den Raum mit Zahnbürsten putzen oder so ähnlich."

„Moment. Du musst _mit Malfoy _nachsitzen? Oh nein, das muss doch wirklich nicht sein! Du, ich werde gleich mit McGonagall sprechen und ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen. Sie kann bestimmt für getrenntes Nachsitzen sorgen. Immerhin ist er Schuld, dass Gryffindor verloren hat. Er wird dich bestimmt damit aufziehen. Du hast so viel dafür getan, um deinem Team ein Teilnehmen zu ermöglichen und er–"

„Hagrid.", unterbrach sie ihn. „Bitte, lass es. Malfoy und ich waren bei Dumbledore. Ich weiß, was sich wirklich auf dem Feld ereignet hat. Ich habe es aus Malfoys eigenem Mund gehört."

„Oh.", sagte Hagrid kleinlaut, „Es tut mir leid."

„Schon okay.", entgegnete sie, „Ich bin es ja gewohnt." Mit einem schwachen Seufzer ließ sie den Halbriesen verloren hinter sich stehen und schritt die Treppe ins nächste Stockwerk hinauf.

Sie betrat den Raum des Bedürfnisses so selbstverständlich wie jemand, der nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag endlich nach Hause zurückgekommen war und sich nach nichts anderem mehr sehnte, als Ruhe und Entspannung. Hermione fand sich diesmal in ihrem eigenen gemütlichen Zimmer in Hampstead wieder. Noch nie hatte sie diesen Raum mehr geliebt als jetzt. Dankbar schlüpfte sie unter die Bettdecke und ließ sich von der angenehmen Stille sofort in einen angenehmen festen, schlaflosen Traum gleiten.

* * *

Er fragte sich, warum er das tat. Hatte er ihr nicht selbst deutlich gemacht, sie nicht mehr sehen zu wollen? Ein überhebliches Stück Schmutz war sie, sonst nichts! Warum folgte er ihr dann? _Gut. Wenn es dein Wunsch ist_. War es die hilflose, verlorene Art, wie sie diesen letzten Satz ausgesprochen hatte? Oder hatte ihr unsicherer Gang, mit dem sie zum Treppengelände gegangen war, einen wunden Punkt in ihm getroffen? Leise wie der Wind schlich er ihr nach und hielt sich gut versteckt, als sie mit diesem alten Wollsack gesprochen hatte. Als sie einige Momente später das fünfte Stockwerk erreicht hatte, drehten sich auch schon die Treppen und hielten den Slytherin unnötig auf. Wie sehr er Hagrid dafür verdammte!

Als er schließlich die Treppen gemeistert hatte, erkannte er in einigen Metern Entfernung, wie Hermione seelenruhig durch die Wand glitt. Es gab in diesen alten Gemäuern also tatsächlich noch einen Bereich, von dessen Existenz er noch kein Wort gehört hatte! Draco vergewisserte sich, dass sich außer ihm niemand in diesem Gang befunden hatte und suchte klopfend und horchend die massive Steinwand ab, entdeckte jedoch nichts Außergewöhnliches. Was auch immer sich dort befand – Draco musste Genaueres darüber herausfinden.

Genau wie er vermutet hatte, war Granger nicht zum Abendessen erschienen. Ihre so genannten besten Freunde – Merlin, wie er diesen Ausdruck hasste – schossen ihm permanent bitterböse Blicke zu. Offensichtlich beschuldigten sie ihn für Hermiones Fehlen – immerhin war er einer der letzten, der sie gesehen hatte.

„Draco, möchtest du mir nicht sagen, was mit dir los ist?", fragte eine nervige piepsende Stimme zu seiner Linken.

„Nichts ist mit mir los, Pansy.", entgegnete der Slytherin genervt und erhob sich von seinem Platz.

„Darf ich dich heute Nacht besuchen kommen?" fragte sie mit einem kleinen Augenzwinkern.

Aus einer solch banalen Frage hätte sich sehr leicht und schnell eine stundenlange Diskussion entwickeln können. Eins stand fest: Draco musste hier raus. „Nein.", erwiderte er wortkarg und begab sich zum Ausgang.

Er hatte noch nicht ganz den Eingang zum Kerker erreicht, als die verhasste Stimme seines größten Feindes seinen Namen rief. Harry und Ron waren ihm gefolgt. Draco setzte eine äußerst gelangweilte Miene auf und gähnte demonstrativ in ihre Richtung.

„Um hier eins klarzustellen, Potter – ich habe weder etwas mit Granger gemacht noch bin ich Schuld, dass sie von euch angelogen wurde. Sie ist ein großes Mädchen und kann selbst auf sich aufpassen.", entgegnete er sachlich, „Was wollt ihr noch wissen?"

„Wo ist sie, Malfoy?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?", brüllte Ron furios, „Ist sie unten im Kerker? Ist das der Grund, warum du die Große Halle so früh verlassen hast? Ich werde dich umbringen!"

Keiner der drei hatte die junge Frau bemerkt, die soeben die Treppe heruntergestiegen war.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Ronald.", sagte Hermione eintönig, „Malfoy hat mir nichts getan."

Augenblicklich stürmten ihre beiden Freunde zu ihr und umarmten sie fest. Ihr Blick blieb jedoch fortwährend auf den Blonden gerichtet, der das wiedervereinte Trio ohne weiteren Kommentar alleine ließ.

„Wo bist du gewesen, was ist passiert?", drängte Ron verzweifelt.

„Ich habe wegen dem Duell Nachsitzen erteilt bekommen. Es war zu erwarten."

Ihre tonlose Stimme beunruhigte den schwarzhaarigen. „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl, Hermione? Komm, wir bringen dich in den Krankenflügel."

_Krankenflügel! Damit ihr mich noch besser von der Schülerschaft isolieren könnt?_

Hermione war neugierig, wie lange ihre Freunde ihre Lüge noch durchhalten könnten und entschloss sich, weiterhin die Unwissende zu spielen. „Nein, es geht mir gut, Harry. Ich esse noch schnell was und gehe dann schlafen."

„Hermione, selbst ein Blinder sieht, dass dich etwas beschäftigt. Was ist denn passiert?"

„Ich sagte doch, Nachsitzen. Morgen muss ich nach dem Unterricht Snape helfen.", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Augenrollen, „Werdet ihr mir jetzt helfen, etwas Essbares aufzutreiben? Ich verhungere."

* * *

Mit einem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck befand sich Professor Snape an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte kopfschüttelnd die Arbeiten der Viertklässler. Er überlegte gerade, ob er dem Verfasser der Arbeit, einem dümmlichen Hufflepuff, eine Note geben sollte, die seinen Notendurchschnitt stark herunterziehen würde, als er durch ein energisches Klopfen an der Tür abgelenkt wurde. Einen Moment später betrat Hermione den Raum. Er hatte zwar erwartet, dass sie pünktlich kommen würde – dass sie jedoch zwei Minuten zu früh erschien, wunderte ihn allerdings.

„Sie sind früh dran, Miss Granger.", stellte er in einem Tonfall fest, der eindeutig eine Erklärung forderte.

Statt zu antworten, nickte sie und ließ sie sich an ihrem gewohnten Platz nieder. Keine Minute später klopfte es wieder. Diesmal betrat Draco den Raum und begrüßte seinen Professor mit einem bescheidenen Lächeln.

„Gut. Miss Granger", schnurrte Snape samtweich, aber nicht minder bedrohlich, „sehen Sie diese Gefäße?" Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung zeigte er auf einen langen, mit dutzenden von Gläsern völlig zugestellten Tisch. „Die Fünftklässler arbeiten seit zwei Stunden am ‚Trank des Friedens'. Sie werden alle Tränke auf ihre Korrektheit hin untersuchen. Wie sie das anstellen, ist mir völlig egal. Wenn Sie unbedingt Hilfsmittel benötigen, sorgen Sie dafür, dass sich anschließend alles wieder am alten Platz befindet. Die einwandfrei gebrauten Tränke werden Sie in diesen Schrank einräumen. Die anderen kommen auf diesen Tisch." Er wendete sich an Malfoy und seine Gesichtszüge entspannten sich auf der Stelle. „Und sie, Mr. Malfoy, werden die gleiche Aufgabe mit diesen Tränken dort durchführen. Fehlerfreie in den Schrank, die anderen auf den Tisch davor. Bei Ihnen handelt es sich um den Trank zur Heilung von Furunkeln." Er hob den Stapel Arbeiten vom Tisch auf. „Wenn ich den Saal in drei Stunden betrete, wird er vor Sauberkeit glänzen. Habe ich mich deutlich ausgedrückt?", fragte er mit kritischem Blick und verließ die beiden Schüler mit eisigem Gesichtsausdruck.

_Beschäftigungstherapie._

Die Aufgabe war nicht so schwer, wie Hermione es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie machte sich augenblicklich an die Arbeit: sie besorgte sich aus Snapes Sammlung einige getrocknete Wurzeln, die als Indikatoren verwendet werden konnten, setzte einen kleinen Kessel aufs Feuer und goss die Flüssigkeit des erstbesten Gefäßes vollständig hinein. Nach einigen Minuten hatte der Trank die richtige Temperatur erreicht. Hermione hielt die Spitze einer geschälten Wurzel kurz in die kochende Brühe und zog sie heraus. Auf dem Erdgelb der Pflanze hatte sich eine dunkelblaue brodelnde Schicht gebildet, die sich allmählich heller färbte und sich schließlich auflöste. Bei der Vorstellung, dass genau das in ihrem Magen passierte, zauberte sich ein skeptischer Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht. Sie goss die Flüssigkeit ins Gefäß zurück, stellte es vorsichtig in den Schrank und wiederholte die Prozedur mit weiteren Kolben. Ungefähr eine Stunde später, nach dem sie zwölf Gläser überprüft hatte, streckte sie sich und sah kurz zu Malfoy herüber.

Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen hatte er seinen Teil der Strafe schon erledigt. Er saß auf seinem vollständig aufgeräumten Tisch, beobachtete sie unverblümt und rollte seine Granatkugel von einer Hand in die andere. Ein Blick in den fast leeren Schrank offenbarte ihr, wie er die Arbeit in so kurzer Zeit geschafft hatte.

„Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als den Erstklässlern die Tränke zu verderben, Malfoy?", fragte Hermione teilnahmslos.

Ihr war nicht aufgefallen, dass Draco sie, während sie gearbeitet hatte, fortwährend beobachtet hatte. Er hasste sie! Sie hatte ihn um seine Ehre und Anerkennung in ganz Hogwarts gebracht – Selbst vor seinem eigenen Vater hatte er sich zu verantworten! Gedemütigt hatte sie ihn! Ihn, einen Malfoy – und sie wollte sich außerdem noch bei ihm dafür bedanken! Wie makaber war das! Oh, wie er sie hasste! Elegant ließ Draco sich auf den Boden herunter und näherte sich ihr langsam. Seine Augen waren kalt und glitzerten gefährlich.

„Verdammt noch mal.", sagte er halblaut, „Weißt du eigentlich, was du mir angetan hast?"

Hermione schien allerdings nicht wirklich von seinem Versuch, sie einzuschüchtern, beeindruckt zu sein. „Was soll ich dir denn bitte angetan haben?"

„Der Fluch, den du aufs Gemälde gelegt hast."

„Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so. Wenigstens weißt du jetzt, was du dir am sehnlichsten wünschst und wovor du dich am meisten fürchtest.", entgegnete sie zynisch.

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort!"

„Das überrascht mich nicht. Aber sehe es positiv – du kannst jetzt effektiv dagegen vorgehen."

„Wenn es so einfach wäre, hätte ich jetzt garantiert nicht mehr damit zu kämpfen! Ich hätte dich auf der Stelle meinem Vater ausliefern sollen."

„Wozu denn der Umstand? Du bist genau wie er – nur dass du Azkaban bisher nur von außen gesehen hast."

„Was weißt du schon?", knirschte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Sie griff nach seinem linken Arm und zeigte auf die Stelle, an der sich das dunkle Mal befinden sollte. „Ich habe genug gesehen, um sagen zu können, dass ich gerade einem noch nicht vollständig ausgebildeten Todesser gegenüberstehe. Was macht dich so sicher, dass ich niemandem davon erzählen werde?"

Blitzschnell knöpfte Draco den Ärmel seines weißen Hemds auf und schob den Stoff seinen Arm hinauf und stieß einen leisen amüsierten Laut aus. Die deutliche graue Kontur des Schädels mit dem ewig verzerrten Lachen und der darum gewickelten Schlange fing Hermiones Blick sofort ein.

„Schreckt dich das wirklich nicht ab, _Hermione_? Ja, ich vergaß. Tapferer Gryffindor. Jemand wie du spürt keine Furcht! Sehe mir in die Augen und sage, dass du keine Angst vor dem Tod hast." Dracos gefährlicher, Respekt heischender Blick besorgte sie in der Tat. Mit jedem Schritt, den er sich ihr näherte, wich sie langsam zurück.

Als sie mit ihrem Rücken die gläserne Schranktür spüren konnte, umklammerten ihre Finger unbewusst den Zauberstab unter ihrer Robe. Sie ahnte definitiv nichts Gutes.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen, Malfoy?"

„Sag es, _Hermione_, sag es!" Draco trat immer näher und näher.

Hermione schloss die Augen. Es musste sein. „_Petrificus To–_"

Weiter kam sie nicht. Was dann geschahübertraf ihre ganze Vorstellungskraft. Noch bevor sie den Spruch für die Ganzkörperklammer ausgesprochen hatte, spürte sie ein Paar heiße Lippen auf den ihren. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und sie wollte Draco zurückdrücken und auf der Stelle ohrfeigen, doch alle Kraft war ihrem Körper plötzlich entwichen. Der Zauberstab fiel aus ihrer Hand und sie war beinahe dankbar dafür, dass der Slytherin sie fest an die Glastür genagelt hatte und sie an einem Zusammensacken auf den Boden hinderte. Noch immer hielt sie ihren Mund fest verschlossen. Die Heftigkeit, mit der Draco sie übermannt hatte, ebbte allmählich dahin. Mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die jemandem wie ihm nie zuzutrauen war, küsste er jetzt sanft ihre Mundwinkel und strich mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen. Von dieser Geste völlig überrumpelt keuchte sie nach Luft – und Draco ergriff die Gelegenheit. Beinahe zaghaft fühlte sie seine Zunge die ihre massieren. Sie wollte hinein beißen, doch die Ströme, die er in ihr regte, ließen sie langsam ihre Augen schließen, sich entspannen und dem Kuss ohne weiteren Widerstand völlig überlassen. Dieser Kuss war alles andere als gewöhnlich – er erzeugte in ihr grelle Lichtblitze und Feuerwerke, langsam, freigiebig – so, als hätte sie einen atemberaubenden Sonnenuntergang vor sich. Dracos innerer bebender Vulkan brach endlich aus – mit jedem Moment vertiefte er den Kuss und wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und fordernder und rief in Hermione wahrlich atemberaubende Gefühle hervor, deren Existenz ihr nicht einmal theoretisch bekannt war. Ihr Gehirn hatte sich schon seit Minuten ausgeschaltet und ließ die junge Frau, ganz von diesen stürmischen Gefühlen geleitet, Dracos Kuss mit genauso viel Hingabe erwidern. Unbewusst hob sich ihre Hand, strich zärtlich seinen Hals hinauf und fuhr mit den Fingern gierig durch seine dichten platinfarbenen Haare. Mit der anderen Hand streifte sie seine muskulöse Brust entlang, sich unbewusst stärker an ihn pressend. Jede Sekunde tief in sein Gedächtnis bannend schlang Draco instinktiv seine Arme um ihre zarte Figur und zog sie fester an sich. Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet! Jede noch so schöne Erinnerung an die fünf Tage in ihrem Haus kam ihm nun vor wie Schall und Rauch, denn das, was er jetzt erleben durfte, basierte nicht auf Wunschvorstellungen und Träumen – es war real und er konnte spüren, dass sie ähnlich fühlen musste. Sie war die Luft, die er zum Atmen brauchte.

Erst als der Slytherin widerstrebend den Kopf zurückzog und Hermione aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand riss, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihren Erzfeind eng umschlungen hielt und ihre Fingernägel in seinen Rücken grub. In seinen sturmgrauen Augen konnte sie erkennen, dass der Kuss für ihn, genau wie für sie, ein großer Schock gewesen war. Beide versuchten möglichst schnell, ihren schweren Atem zu beruhigen und starrten einander ungläubig an. Was in Merlins Namen hatte so urplötzlich Besitz von ihnen ergriffen?

Plötzlich wandte Hermione sich von ihm ab und wollte nur noch so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, doch der Slytherin griff instinktiv nach ihrem Arm und kassierte dafür eine verhältnismäßig schwache Ohrfeige. Ungläubig starrte sie für eine Sekunde auf die Hand, die ihr im dritten Schuljahr ein wenig mehr Respekt von Malfoy verschafft hatte, wandte sich dann blitzschnell um und verließ schnellen Ganges den Raum. Draco Malfoy hatte soeben ihr perfektes Weltbild zerstört.

* * *

Merlin, ich hatte so viel Spaß, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben! (omg.. jetzt rede ich auch schon so °help°) Hmmmm... wie werden die beiden jetzt mit dieser heiklen Situation umgehen?  
Abwarten und Tee trinken, würd ich mal sagen

IAmFallen: Du kannst es wohl kaum erwarten, dass Herms sich von Ronnie trennt, was? °hehe° Aber du kennst sie doch - pflichtbewusst und reumütig wie sie ist, dürfte das ein relativ großes Problem darstellen... ach, egal. Sie packt das schon irgendwie °lol° Vielen Dank für dein Review!

Dragonies: Dankedankedanke, das freutmich echt total! °jubel° Hier ist (bzw. war die Fortsetzung)

Kekschen: Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Hab ja schon Angst °lol° Soso, richtig 'malfoyhaft'... Cool! Freut mich, dass er nicht zu OOC wirkt

Noel McKey: Was heißt, du fängst an, DMHG fics zu lieben? Was ist denn dein Lieblingspairing? Doch nicht DMGW, oder? °bleh° Vielen Dank fürs Reviewen!

RoryElli: Dankeschön! °knutsch°

Anny09: Zu Befehl!


End file.
